Blinding Love Fred Weasley Story
by xCrimsonMoonlightx
Summary: Elise Richards, a simple girl caught up in the wrong things. Will her opinions of right and wrong change? Will her liking to Fred Weasley grow? Will love blind her and keep her from completing her mission? What will happen when she has to choose a side?
1. First Day Back to School

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley) Part 1**

"Elise? ELISE! Get down here! You're going to be late for the train!" I heard my father bark at me for the tenth time that morning.

I was slacking, I must agree to that but, I am so tired this morning that my eyelids feel like ten pound weights. All I wanted to do was jump back into my bed. I had had the longest and most annoying night of my life. Of all times this summer, we had to go to **that** house YESTERDAY NIGHT! Yesterday night, being that I had to go to sleep early to wake up this morning and not have to hear my fathers demanding orders.

Well, of course it was the Dark Lord's house; we couldn't leave to there whenever we wanted. I had only dreaded having to hang out with my Slytherin gang. The only person from Slytherin I can truly stand is Draco Malfoy, no matter how obnoxious and snotty he may be. He's such an immature boy but, of course I am older than him. We've been best friends I guess you could say since before I started going to Hogwarts. I'm two years older than him, which makes me seventeen almost eighteen here in a couple of months. This shall be my last year at Hogwarts and let me tell you, it's never been quite uninteresting ever since Harry Potter enrolled in this school.

"ELISE!! YOU BETTER BE IN THAT CAR IN FIVE MINUTES OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" I rolled my eyes as my personal house elf, Dotty, appeared before me.

"Would young Miss Richards like me to take down her bags?"

"Yes, thank you Dotty." I said as I finished straightening my light brown hair.

Even though my parents disapproved of me having Muggle things in my room, I didn't care. Muggles had the most useful items. I finished applying some simple make-up and apparated outside.

My father had just walked out the door when I got into the car. He huffed hoarsely and I waved goodbye to my mother who had just rushed over to the car window.

"We'll see you for Christmas darling. Keep in touch! Kiss kiss!!" I forced myself to smile and wave and seem all sad as much as I could until I was out of distance.

"Driver, please hurry to the station." I sighed as I rested my head onto the side of the window.

When I arrived, my driver quickly threw my things into a luggage cart and I rushed my way into Platform Nine and Three Quarters, almost smashing into a few first years. I handed my things over to the baggage people and jumped on, hearing people scream my name but all I wanted to do was find an empty compartment and fall asleep.

There were two first years sitting by themselves in the back of the train in one compartment but I kicked them out and closed the door, locking it. I sprawled out on the seat and sighed.

"Finally, I'm alone!"

I threw on some old jeans with some black and blue shoes with a black, green, and electric blue designed shirt of a dragon on. My makeup was, I guess you could say artistic. I had blended in blue and green and drawn on black eyeliner underneath my eyes to make my green eyes pop out more. I crossed my arms against my chest as I had my back against the wall and my legs stretched out in front of me as I slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping no one would come in.

A little while later, I heard someone slide open the door. I didn't bother to open my eyes, thinking it would be my Slytherin crew that I thought I had avoided earlier when I got on. I was wrong; it was the total opposite of what I hoped. "Look who it is!" someone spoke out.

"I wonder if her crew kicked her out." another person spoke.

"I doubt it; she's like the ringleader of them all."

"Yeah, she's even got Malfoy under control too."

"What's all the commotion about?"

"Ah, look, our best customer."

"You guys think she's asleep?"

There were too many people in this compartment and I could feel the space lessen even in my half unconscious mind.

"There's no where else to sit! She's taken up that whole side."

I felt like rolling my eyes but, I just played along like I was switching positions and turned my face towards the seat and moving my legs closer to me. Everyone was silent for a moment, probably seeing if I was waking up or not.

"Is she awake?" Someone was hovering over me and then they sat back down.

"No, don't worry about her guys."

"She's not all that bad actually. She's one of the more respected Slytherins, even though she does have an attitude."

"And she's loud."

"And she can be a little bitchy at times."

"But seriously guys, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, besides, she sleeps like a bear deep in hibernation. Just don't wake her up."

"Yeah, she might maul you all." Snickers and poor attempts at holding in their laughter finally made me get up.

"Wow, really boys? I sleep like a bear and I might maul you?" I had stood up and put my hands on my hips.

I sighed heavily and held up my hands in front of me in defense. "No need to be alarmed people, I'm not going to curse any of you. I frankly don't care how you all think of me but, don't judge me just because I'm in Slytherin, Houses don't really mean anything."

I then exited the compartment but found myself followed by Fred Weasley.

"What?" I asked him, just a tad bit annoyed.

He stretched out his hand. "You forgot your bag buddy." He winked at me as I rolled my eyes and took it from him.

"Thanks _buddy_." I said sarcastically and sighed once again, heading towards the bathrooms to check my appearance.

When I exited the bathrooms I decided to go on a hunt for my party of friends. The ones I normally hung out with I mean. Every compartment I checked either gave me dirty looks or scooted towards the corners to keep away from me. I rolled my eyes at all of them. Finally, I heard yelling in the back compartments and recognized Draco's voice immediately. I slid open the compartment and laughed at the site. There was Cheryl fighting with Draco in a headlock and being given a noogie.

"Wow, I made it just in time I see." I snickered.

"Elise!" Cheryl came and gave me a bone crushing hug.

I was greeted by Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and a mumbling Draco with a glare from Pansy Parkinson.

"Pug face, what are you looking at?" She gaped at me.

"Who do you think you are Richards to be calling me Pug face!?"

"Here we go again." Cheryl laughed as she sat down next to Blaise as Pansy stood up.

I looked down at her. "I believe my name is Elise and I copyrighted that nickname for you Pug face. Now SHOO before I turn you into a pug."

"Drakey!! Tell her to leave! I was here first."

Draco yawned "Crabbe, Goyle, you guys and Pug-I mean Pansy can leave too."

She made a weird sound, almost like a pig grunting and stomped out of the compartment as I sat down and chuckled.

"Elise, you are so mean to that poor girl." Cheryl laughed.

"She'll get over it; she has for the past four years." I shrugged.

I leaned my head on the windowsill again and yawned.

"Hey," Cheryl started just when I was drifting off to sleep again. "Why'd you run off earlier and where have you been?"

"Oh, so it was you calling my name? Sorry, I wanted to try and get some sleep but that was interrupted when Potter came in with his gang." Draco gave me the face; the face of 'what the fuck?' "Draco, don't start ok? I don't want to hear anything about Potter or his friends. Who cares?"

He grabbed my wrist and yanked me to him. "Do you know if the Dark Lord hears you talking like how you almost did last night, you'll get tortured."

"Yeah, not to mention for the twentieth time Elise." Blaise finally spoke. I rolled my eyes.

"See? She doesn't care at all. Might as well stop trying to care." Cheryl said standing up and reaching for her bag that was up on the rack above her.

I rolled my eyes again. "Hey, where's Danni?"

"Danni?" Draco asked, sounding disgusted. "Why must you call her Danni?"

"It's a nickname Draco." Cheryl grunted as she lifted down the heavy luggage.

"Yeah, isn't that right 'Drakey Poo'?" I mocked as I decided to help Cheryl. He glared at me and I just stuck my tongue out.

"She's probably with you know who."

"Baldy Voldy?" Blaise suppressed a laugh.

"NO! That OTHER person we call you know who."

"Oh." Cheryl glared and I smiled.

"Cheryl, what are you doing?" Blaise asked as I helped Cheryl open up her bag.

"I just remembered something and seeing as how Ellie never forgets anything, she must know what I'm getting." Cheryl dug around in her pile of clothes until we all heard a hissing noise.

"It's my baby!!"

"So who's your baby's daddy? Montague or Adrian Pucey?" I threw a shoe from Cheryl's bag at Blaise as Draco snickered.

"This is my baby you retard." wrapped around my right arm was a python, about three feet long.

"You can't bring snakes to school." Draco obviously pointed out; I rolled my eyes.

"This is an animorpher. His name is Caim. He used to be my uncle's until he croaked this summer and he gave Caim to me. Caim is one year younger than me He can change into any animal form."

Caim turned into a black cat just then and jumped into Blaise's lap. Blaise shrieked and everyone laughed. They all spoke about how our summers were and caught up with the latest news while I simply stared out the window only half paying attention as I stroked Caim in cat form until we got to school.

So when we got to school, we sat at our usual spot on the Slytherin table which always had me entertained since I could read lips. I liked reading the Gryffindors lips because they hated my friends and me so much. It was funny to hear what they all said to us. After the usual sorting and warnings and announcements (which introduced the new D.A.D.A. teacher, Professor Umbridge), we began to feast. I made small talk with the people around me; Adrian Pucey sitting in front of me, Montague to my right, Draco to my left, Cheryl next to Adrian, Blaise next to Cheryl, and the two spots on Adrian's other side were supposed to be for Theodore Nott and Danni.

Just as usual, Draco was talking about Potter and I was ignoring him but getting aggravated with his big mouth. Just when I was about to finally tell Draco to shut up and cause a scene, Danni came over with Nott.

"DANNI!! Where the bloody hell have you been!?" I screamed as I chucked a chicken wing at her face.

She brushed some crumbs off of her face and sat down with Nott. "Sorry, I've been talking with Theodore all day. He needs friends you know?" she whispered that last part so only I could hear. Blaise snickered and I kicked him in the shins.

"Elise! What the hell?!" I gave him the look and he glared as he chucked a roll at me.

"Oh you little bugger." I grabbed a cupcake from the tray, stood up and smashed it onto his face.

The Potter gang was watching this scenario unfold and was making sorry attempts to hold back their laughter, when suddenly, Blaise grabbed the punch bowl. I grabbed my wand and flicked it, making it splash all over him, Cheryl, and Adrian.

"HEY!!" they all screamed in outrage; I was cackling now.

The naughty in me came out. I took a fruit cake and went to throw it but Blaise ducked and it hit Ginny Weasley in the back of the head. I put my hands over my mouth and tried not to laugh. Just then, I knew all was going to go awry.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Fred and George Weasley cried out.

Right at the sound of hearing those sweet calls of war, everyone grabbed something to use as weapons. Pumpkin chunks, turkey legs, apples, sweets, the whole shibang was being thrown and tossed. I quickly hopped over the tables towards the Gryffindors and went to Fred and George who were having fun chucking mashed potatoes with spoons at people.

"Hey Fred and George!" I greeted as I got a pan and put it over my head.

"Hey! How stylish of you!"

"Thanks! Hey! Do you guys have any of those exploding poppers with you!?" I screamed over the battle cries in the mess hall.

"Yeah, what are you going to do with that?!" Fred asked when I took the small little pill out of its casing, grabbed a chunk of cake that was on their table, stuffed the pill in there, and sent it flying towards Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy.

"BOMBS AWAY!!!" I screamed as everyone who had heard me ducked to the floor.

A loud explosion sounded and when we three peered over the table, Draco and Pansy were smothered in chocolate cake.

"Look, Draco's a brunette!" I cracked up.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore made things settle down and made everyone go to their dormitories.

There was hell being raised when I entered the dorm. I went to Blaise and smothered his jello covered hair and we both laughed at the event that happened just a few minutes ago.

"We're so hated here." I snickered.

After telling everyone to stop acting so stuck up and angry and to just have fun once in awhile, I went up to my room and showered. There weren't that many girls in the Slytherin dorms really. Six at the most, which Cheryl, Danni, and I got the highest room possible and all to ourselves with an empty room below that we kept locked with a secret password that prevented the younger girls from coming near us.

"So Danni," Cheryl started after she came out of the shower. Danni was fixing her hair and I was just stroking Caim who was now a dog. "You like that Nott boy don't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Here we go once again." I sighed as I had lain down on my stomach, propping myself with my elbows.

"I'm not going to lie, because you all know I'm not that great at it."

I nodded really fast. "You got that right sister." She threw her hairbrush at me which I blocked with a pillow.

"So I take your liking to Nott is a definite yes."

"Of course!" Danni yelled. "He's just like-"

"You." I clarified.

She seemed taken aback for a second and I was prepared to embrace the tears. "Yeah, you're right. He's exactly like me. I don't like being in groups except only with our own Trio gang. I'm mostly quiet unless I'm with you guys. And I think the only thing I've never seen was death." I shrugged.

"Sounds like a perfect match, even though you're older but, that doesn't really matter."

"One down, one still left to go." I groaned as I flipped onto my back.

"And who is the other ONE? I hope you're talking about yourself." Cheryl said offensively.

"Hey chill Cherry ok? I know you have a thing with Adrian, that's why you two are always staying away from each other, yet always stealing glances. Don't forget what I can do you guys. You and Draco are the only people who know of course though."

"You're a dirty little spy!" Cheryl said jumping on the bed and tackling me, making Caim turn into a bird and fly to the other side of the room.

"Stop beating up my friend!" Danni said jumping on top of Cheryl and crushing me.

"I-CAN'T-BREATHE!!!" I pushed them both off of me, hearing a huge thud in the process.

They were cracking up on the floor. I shook my head at how idiotic and childish my friends were.

"Oh come on my emo best friend. I know you have a thing for Montague." I got up offended big time.

"What?! I am FAR from liking Montague. I stay away from **that** because he's had something for me the first day I met him. I don't like him like that at ALL!" I was cranky now and just wanted to go to bed.

"What's the difference with Fred Weasley liking you the first day he met you and Montague liking you the first day?" Danni made a point.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you like one of the Weasley twins." Cheryl grinned.

"No Cheryl, she only likes Fred because George is taken by Angelina Johnson." Danni clarified.

"Why does she even like him?"

"Well for one, he is actually smart and funny and actually not that bad looking. And two, they're both evil when it comes to pranking people. And three, he's on the Quidditch team."

"Figures, another match made in heaven." They both spoke in conversation with each other.

"I can hear you guys and NO I don't like Fred like that either. I just like the jokes. Where else can I get them during school to mess with Draco and his friends?" I said climbing into bed and trying to sleep.

"Alright if you say so." they scoffed at me.

"It is what I say or else you'll wind up with puking pastels in your morning medications or stirred into your glasses tomorrow you two." I heard their snickering and gossiping cease and that is when I knew I could sleep...Finally.

_'I know I don't like him like that. He's just good for buying those crazy pranks of theirs from. That's all.'_ I then dazed off with casting those thoughts out of my mind.


	2. Bitch Fits, Quidditch, & Hogsmeade

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley) Part 2**

"AH!!"

I bolted straight up out of bed, rudely awakened by a loud piercing scream that probably woke everyone in the whole dorm, no matter how thick the stone walls are.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" I hollered as I got out of bed and walked over to where Cheryl was.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!! LOOK!! LOOK!!" Cheryl said screaming and pointing to her suitcase.

"WHAT IS IT!? I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!" I said pulling my hair and clutching my head.

"I-I-I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Cheryl sniffled.

"WHAT!?" I was clearly aggravated and about to gag her with a spoon.

"I can't believe I didn't pack my new shoes! They were cute too! And I was going to wear them today with this outfit! Now I can't!" She sat and pouted in front of her suitcase as she rummaged through it.

I walked over towards a vase, picked it up and was about to smash it over her head when Danni appeared from the bathroom and stopped me, taking the vase away from my clutches. She was dripping wet and clearly just got out of the shower.

"What the hell was that all about?"

I glared at her as I grabbed the clothes I would be wearing for the day.

"You don't want to know." I slammed and locked the bathroom door as I did my morning routine.

When I got out of the shower, I got dressed, put on my clothes which was a fairly nice outfit I guess for being outside. I wore a nicer pair of darker colored jeans than the ones I had yesterday with green converse and a black tank top with a green snake along with the black wrist warmers I always wore.

The two crazy friends of mine were doing each others makeup as I slipped downstairs. They always knew that I liked to be alone in the morning; I happened to not be myself at that time. I was surprised to see Draco up this early and he was coming down from the other end of the hallway.

"Good morning Drake." I implied.

"Morning. What was that screaming earlier? It sounded like a cat dying. For a minute I thought it was your new pet."

"Caim! Where is he?" Just when I asked myself that he appeared in the shape of an Iguana.

"You, come with me." In the blink of an eye, the Iguana formed into a lizard and crawled onto my left shoulder.

"You're very strange Ellie." He grinned slyly.

"Thanks Drake. Want to walk me to breakfast?"

"No problem." He took my arm and we walked out of the dormitory.

I always liked being with Draco alone. He only showed his true side to me when we were alone. I've known him since we were toddlers and it's funny to have grown up with him and to see how things have changed.

It seemed like we were the early birds today. Usually people slept in on the weekends but not me, not unless I was really tired but I did sleep in the car and then on the train and then last night so I was reenergized. There was breakfast on the tables already so I had a bagel with cream cheese and Draco some fruit with crackers. There were very few others in the mess hall. I thought it was amazing how fast the house elves here were at cleaning up that mess from last night's dinner.

After I was done with my small meal, I left Draco, seeing as how his cronies were coming my way so I went outside. I breathed in the crisp morning air, filling the familiar forest and outdoorsy scent in my lungs.

"Caim, I suggest you stay in the Owlery until night times ok?" the morphing animal changed into an owl and flew off towards its destination.

I walked the grounds, bored, as always and usually. More people would be getting up by now and making their way to breakfast and chatting with friends. I made my way across the bridge and towards the woods where there was a tree I always sat at to just enjoy the piece and quiet. My thoughts ran back to the night before going to school.

_I was escorted by my parents to the Dark Lords house, seeing as how he was...reconstructed I would call it. He had really arisen, but I had already known that since before the beginning of sixth year for me. My parents praise him as if he were a God, even though he doesn't like any one the people who worship him. _

_So, everyone who had been there when he was reborn and everyone who wasn't was there the other night (including the next generation Death Eaters). Voldemort really did look like a human snake. His pupils were slits, as was his nostrils and he was an off-white color, as if he were still dead or dying. I felt sickened to be there in his presence but, he had always liked me for some reason. Probably because how I take charge of a situation and I'm very outspoken. I guess he believes I have great leader ship skills. Or maybe it's just because of my gift…_

_He talked to me in private that night. _

_"My dear Elise, I'm glad that you have come, knowing that you have school tomorrow and have to rise early." _

_"It's not a problem, my Lord." I bowed my head slightly. _

_He smirked and put a thin, boney hand onto my shoulder. "My dear, I would like you to join my forces after you finish with your schooling." I looked into those red, devilish eyes and had to look away to make sure I wasn't making a disgusted face. _

_"Uh, my Lord, I'm not su-" _

_"I know of your gift my dear." he stated cutting me off and making me recoil from him. _

_I backed up two steps from him and he took one towards me. "It will be very helpful to me if you would join me." _

_"My Lord, I-" _

_"Think about it of course, you have to. I know you'll make the right decision. That's why I'm fond of you. To be able to analyze your choices before choosing the most obvious path." he said dismissing me as he walked off. _

_I rolled my eyes behind his back and straightened up when he looked at me. "Oh yes and don't forget your gift." he finally left to go probably sit on his "royal" ass. _

_He gave every one of the next generation Death Eaters a gift to persuade everyone or to get them into thinking about joining him and following their parents' footsteps. _

Mine was Caim. Yeah, I lied to my friends about Caim and my uncle and all that but, I'm not going to tell them that Voldemort is trying to get me to join him because they don't need to know that I plan on denying him. I was disgusted when I got home that night that I spent two hours in the shower washing off the feeling of his cold, clammy hands. I would never in my life join the Death Eaters. My thoughts were interrupted by Fred Weasley. I can tell him and his brother apart because Fred is the one who always talks to me and I can mostly tell them apart from their voices now.

"Hey."

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry…here." I said slapping two sickles into his palm.

"What's the matter with you, eh?"

"I owe you two sickles for that exploding thing yesterday."

"Well thanks but you know, you don't have to pay...for anything really."

"Keep it. Please just take it." I shook my head.

I sighed heavily, slouching down my tree even more. "I'm bored." I admitted answering his earlier question.

"Come play Quidditch then."

"What?" I stared at him like he was joking.

"I'm being serious."

"With who? Gryffindor people? I know for a fact that I'm **not** welcomed with your family and friends because I'm a _Slytherin_." I mocked.

"But you're a different type of person who is in Slytherin."

I rolled my eyes. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, I've known you since first year really. We met on the train and even after we were sorted and had different friends, we never had a problem being friends because of the houses we were in. You didn't discriminate because of the house and that's why I know you're different." I shrugged.

"I guess I see what you're saying. Fine, I'll go play just because there's nothing else to do and to also kick your ass." I smirked as he pushed me.

We arrived at the Quidditch field and sure enough, there was the Gryffindor gang. Potter, Granger, Ron, George, Ginny, Seamus, and Neville. Of course, I got looks and a not so good look from Ginny. I just ignored.

"Hey Elise." George greeted me with a high five.

"That was brilliant what you did to Draco and Pansy yesterday." Ron commented.

"Thank you." I nodded and returned a kind smile.

"By the way Ginny," I began my apology. "Sorry for throwing that fruit cake at your head. I meant to hit my friend." She just stared and turned around.

Everyone glanced at each other as I rolled my eyes as I sighed. "This is going to be a long Quidditch game."

So the teams were picked out. Ron, Harry and Ginny played on one team while Fred, George, and I played on the other. Elders against youngsters as me, Fred, and George joked. Even though I wasn't able to kick Fred's ass this time, I'd be able to soon enough in the upcoming Quidditch games. The game had been going on for the past couple of hours. I was getting exhausted. It was almost a tie though, with the Elders ten points ahead and we needed to score to finally win the game. We all agreed before playing to not even bother with the Snitch, seeing as how there weren't enough players and the others who were watching just wanted to do that, watch.

Ron was a chaser, Ginny a beater, and Harry the keeper. Fred was a beater, George the keeper, and I a chaser. Ron had the ball and I was going in to steal it from him. We both swiveled around each other in a dance of flying until he fumbled the ball and I caught it, making a fast run towards the goals. Harry was right in the middle of the goals and my only chance was a fake out. Just as I was going to throw it to the left Harry dove that way like I suspected and I threw it to the right side, making a goal and winning the game. Fred, George, and I high fived each other and congratulated all the others.

"That was some fancy flying there Elise." Fred commented.

"Yeah, I got a headache just trying to stay away from you." Ron said as he rubbed his temples and I smiled a bit.

"That was a brilliant throw. I didn't know where the ball was until I turned around and saw you make the goal on the other side." Harry seemed fascinated by my little fake out.

I just guess he's never seen me actually do it during games before; being all focused on the Snitch and everything.

"Well, it was fun playing with you people but, I guess I must go and clean up." I waved goodbye to the strange group of friends and made my way back inside the school corridors.

I ignored all the stares I got when I walked through the halls. Being a Slytherin was harsh sometimes. No I wasn't really emo, maybe sometimes but not usually. As I ran up the stairs to my dorm room and took another shower and redressed myself in some Bermuda black shorts, a gray shirt with green, blue, hot pink and yellow swirls as a design, I retouched my makeup and went back out into the halls.

I was looking for my so called friends when I found one of them. Danni was with Nott in the library talking ever so quietly. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. They were most likely flirting with each other or whatever and I didn't want to disturb there little séance. Now, time to find Cherry. If anything, she'd be the only girl in the school wearing Cherries. It shouldn't be so hard to spot her with her golden locks and her slim paled complexion.

She was one of the more fancy and sophisticated type girls in Slytherin who always attracted guys because of her brilliant hazel eyes. She wasn't so much an enemy of anyone but no one really liked her just because guys were attracted to her. I found her of course in the mess hall and walked down to greet her. She was surrounded by Montague, Adrian, Draco, and Blaise and they were all snickering at something.

"Hello guys." I greeted as I sat down next to Draco and across from Blaise. They all looked at me with a serious look. "What's with all the glares?" I gave them a nasty look as I took a sandwich onto my plate and placed a few potato chips along side it.

"You were playing with those Gryffindor scumbags out on the Quidditch field." Montague said with the utmost disgust.

I shrugged. "And you're point is?"

"Why in the world would you be hanging around them, Ellie?" Draco demanded more than asked.

I took a few bites of my sandwich and drank some juice and didn't answer. They all seemed to wait on me. "You know, I make it a habit to NOT make myself an enemy of everyone. If you all haven't noticed, I'm not as hated by everyone else here unlike all of you, and it's been that way since year one. Now if you excuse me." I said standing up and walking away from them with Cheryl of course yelling after me to come back.

I was running down the steps from the hall and turned a corner when I smacked into something hard and made me fall forward onto something.

"Ow!" I groaned as I lifted my head.

It was either Fred or George? "Blimey Ellie, where in the world is the fire?" It was Fred.

He was the one who first called me Ellie actually, besides my mother and now my friends. "Oh I'm sorry Fred." I said getting off of him.

"Wait, I think it's quite cozy like this. Don't you think?" he chuckled.

I snickered at him. "You're a sick pervert."

He shrugged. "What are you doing anyways?"

"I'm just trying to get away from certain people." I said helping him up.

An awkward moment of silence took place.

"Well, I better get going." I began to take off when he grabbed my hand.

"Now hold on there. I was just coming to actually ask you a question." I halted in my place and turned around to face him with an eyebrow raised as I glanced at our hands. He noticed the situation and released my hand.

"Really? And what might that be?"

"I was actually wondering if you would come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow." I thought about it for a minute and smiled.

"Sure. I need to stay away from a few people for awhile before I decide to do something to them."

He smirked. "If you need any help with that, George and I will be glad to help you."

I grinned. "That would be a pleasure. Well, how about you meet me right here tomorrow early in the morning?" I asked, setting a time for us to meet.

"Alright then. See you later." he chuckled as he walked off.

_'Until my so called friends stop thinking so wrongly of me, I'll just keep away for a long while.'_

So the next morning, I woke up extremely early. So early, the sun wasn't even up yet and neither were Cheryl and Danni. They didn't speak to me last night and I didn't to them. Whenever we all fought, we wouldn't speak to each other in days. Not even at the Slytherin table, nor in the common room or anywhere else. I had used a muffling spell so they wouldn't hear me showering or getting ready for the day in Hogsmeade with Fred.

Usually, the first weekend of the starting of school, the professors would allow us to go to Hogsmeade and gather some things we might need for school or whatever. It took me no time to get ready and when I came out back to the room, I found Caim at the window sill outside and let him in. He hooted at seeing me.

_"You didn't let me in last night. I was tapping the window forever but, didn't bother when your friends came in." _he spoke to me.

I was startled for a moment when I heard his voice. I had slightly forgotten I could speak to him telepathically. I had only had him for technically four days now.

_"Yeah, I'm sorry Caim. They were being stupid and I was mad and I used a muffling spell so I wouldn't hear them speaking." _He sighed as he stretched his wings.

_"I'm going to Hogsmeade today so, unless you need to eat or whatever, you can follow if you want." _He snickered. _"I'll pass thanks." _I shrugged as I left the room and the window open for my new little pet.

I headed for the mess hall and as usual, there was food on the table. Seeing as how I skipped dinner last night, so to not encounter any unneeded arguments, I just went straight to bed. I took my time eating, enjoying my loneliness and solitude of being the only Slytherin at the table. I sighed, feeling more bored than ever. School hadn't even begun yet and I was already stressed out. I was playing with the strawberries rolling around on my plate as I gently stabbed them when something bounced onto my table and snapped my senses awake. I looked directly ahead of me and saw Fred and George laughing. They were eating breakfast with a few of their friends that were there. Harry Potter and his gang weren't present though.

I shook my head at the two laughing twins as I exited the hall. I leaned against the pillar of the rendezvous point and closed my eyes.

_"Retards."_ I thought to myself.

Someone then poked me and screeched. It didn't phase me because I knew who it was and I had a "feeling" about what he was going to do. I peered through my eye closest to him and raised an eyebrow as I closed it again.

"Wow, you're pretty hard to scare." he said biting into an apple.

I nodded simply. "Yeah, don't bet that you'll get me on Halloween."

"We'll see." he joked.

I scoffed as I stood inches from him and smirked. "Yes, we will."

I turned to walk when he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. "Are you implying something Miss Richards?"

I kept a straight face. "As a matter-of-fact, yes. Let's make this interesting. If you are able to scare me on Halloween, I will do whatever you want for a whole week. The same applies to you, just vice versus." Fred grinned.

"Alright then deal." he held out his hand and I firmly gripped it.

I gave him a sickly grin that made him raise an eyebrow as I walked off to Hogsmeade and he followed.

"So," I began to converse. "Why don't you and your brother stick together like you guys usually did? Is it because of Angelina?"

Fred nodded. "Yeah but, I don't mind. We still all hang out together. Just because he's got a girlfriend means nothing."

I nodded in understanding.

"What about you?"

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I frowned, disgusted.

"Of course not. I wouldn't dare have one anyways. You might not have noticed but, most people in Slytherin are...never mind." I said thinking about what I was going to say.

"What about Montague? He seems to really like you."

I scoffed. "Yeah, some over protective, controlling, muscularly oaf who is full of himself has liked me ever since the first day of school. He is so annoying." I groaned.

Fred laughed at my agony as we just made more small talk until we finally reached the small village of Hogsmeade.


	3. The Dreadful Truth & a Good Friend

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley)**

Fred and I had walked around Hogsmeade for awhile just looking around in stores and talking about our summer until we decided to have a drink at Madame Rosmerta's pub. "Two fire whiskeys." Fred ordered as we walked in and took a seat near one of the walls.

"So Fred," I began once our drinks arrived. "Why on Earth did you want to hang out with me today? I mean, aren't you usually hanging out with your other friends?"

I took a sip of my fire whiskey. It burned my throat but it felt replenishing seeing as how it was another scorching day outside.

"Well yes but, they aren't my only friends you know. You are still one of mine and the last time we ever talked to each other was the Yule Ball last year."

I blushed slightly at a memory that had popped into my head.

"_Hey Elise!" _

_I turned around to see Fred Weasley. I smiled as he came over to me; briskly walking in a hurried manner._

"_Hey Fred. Wow, you look sharp." I commented._

"_Thanks. Hey, I was just wondering, would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?" _

_I quirked an eyebrow at him and looked around. Every one of my friends was preoccupied with someone else and I was certain no one would miss me at all. I held my hand out to him._

"_I'd love to." _

_We took a walk around underneath the moonlight; in the freezing cold not to mention as well. I was just admiring the night sky and the falling snowflakes when Fred stopped walking with me and turned me around to face him._

"_Elise, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile."_

"_What is it Fred?"_

_He seemed to be trying to gather the words in his head. He then looked away from my face, as if he was too embarrassed to say what he wanted to say. I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look at me._

"_Well? What is it?" _

"_Just that, you look gorgeous tonight. You always looked good in red." _

_I had the feeling that that wasn't what he was going to say but I didn't push him any further. Whatever he wanted to tell me, he'd tell me eventually, maybe. I just smiled as I flattened my red dress a little. It was very form fitting and had a slit that reached the middle of my right thigh. I then wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_Thank you Fred. You know, I really like having you as someone I can be normal around." I then gave him a peck on the lips._

_We both smiled sheepishly as we walked back into the castle corridors._

"Well that may be true," I commented, getting back to our reality conversation. "But don't your family and friends say anything about you hanging out with some one from Slytherin." I mocked the name.

"Well yes, you know how they all hate Malfoy and his gang and I suspect they dislike you as well because you hang with him sometimes as well." I scoffed.

"Well sorry but, I've known Draco since we were toddlers. You can't blame me." I shrugged as I took another drink.

"Besides, being in Slytherin means nothing. I've heard Potter and his friends talk about me before, thinking I'm in league with the Dark Lord. Not everyone in Slytherin is you know."

_'Even though I've seen and I know Voldemort myself.'_ I thought.

"Well, they don't really think that anymore. Harry thinks you're rather nice, of course George does too but that's just because he's known you for a long time as well."

I shrugged again.

"That's surprising. Wish I could say the same for my so called 'friends' but they always discriminate everyone. It's mostly because of their parents. They suck up to them and I'm the complete opposite."

"Well," Fred said "I guess that's why I like you so much. You're nothing like the others. And, you joke around a lot." I stared at him for a long minute then smiled.

"That makes two of us." We both laughed for a little while until my face fell a little.

Here was Potters gang coming towards our table.

"Hey Fred, hi Elise." Harry greeted.

"Hello." I said simply, forcing a small smile.

With him followed Granger, Ron, George which I said hi to also, and Ginny. The main gang I would say. Everyone grabbed a seat and put it up towards the table as much as they could. I felt extremely out of place once again. I didn't say anything except sit there, drinking my Fire Whiskey and listening to some weird story that everyone was replaying for Fred.

"So Elise," Hermione started a conversation with me, which everyone's eyes were averted to me. I raised an eyebrow. "There's something I've always been meaning to ask you."

"Shoot." I said in a bored tone as I took a swig of my drink.

"Why were you placed in Slytherin anyways? I mean, you just don't seem like you fit there. I used to have a class with you in third year, I believe Muggle Studies. There were no Slytherins in there whatsoever and from my experience; I know most of them hate Muggle-borns and well, just plain muggles anyways."

I sighed, folding my hands on top of the table; everyone listening intently.

"Yes, I took that class because believe it or not, I used to have muggle friends before I knew I was a witch. That was probably why my parents never allowed me to go to school which, my friends thought were crazy until I had to tell them I was being 'home schooled' of course. As for being in Slytherin, it's more my genes than my brains. I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw but the Sorting Hat placed me immediately in Slytherin just because of my family tree. Most of my family were in Slytherin and on my mom's side, most went to Ravenclaw." As I explained this, everyone seemed to have been thinking over something in their minds.

I could have done what I usually did in these situations but, I hadn't done that in so many years, I don't know if I would still have the same control. I decided to not do it.

"So, for the record if I may clear up, I might have still had the Slytherin attitude but I would have been in a different situation I think." I shrugged. I started to think though.

_'Would I really be in a different situation if I was in Ravenclaw? Or would I still be forced to join the Death Eaters?'_ A snapping of the fingers by George directed me back to real life.

"Hey dolly daydream. You ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

Fred nodded towards the entrance. There, coming towards the table was Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Montague. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Well well well, isn't this a surprise?" Draco said with a sick disgust in his tone.

"Buzz off Malfoy." Ron said getting up from his seat.

"Oh, getting angry are we Weasle-bee?" The boys all snickered and Draco stood there with his infamous smirk. That soon vanished when I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Elise, what are you doing hanging out with these rodents?"

"Geez Ferret boy, I could ask you the very same thing." The Gryffindor gang all chuckled at my joke.

Draco's face was turning red and I rolled my eyes. "What do you care Draco who I hang out with?" I demanded as I stood up from my chair and stood in front of him with my arms crossed.

"We need to talk." he whispered in a low voice.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of everyone here." I raised my voice.

Some other people in the pub looked towards the arguing, seeing who was causing such a racket until they saw nothing was happening and went back to what they were all doing.

"No, I can't." he replied

"Then it's not important!"

I was getting aggravated with him.

"Elise, you're going to want to talk to Draco." Montague cut in. I stared at him.

Montague and I had a weird relationship as 'friends'. We never liked each other yet, we would talk to each other if we were really bored. I hated him because he was so cocky. He hated me because I had a smart ass mouth. But he has never lied to me once throughout all these years I've known him so if something was important, I knew I had to believe him.

"Elise," Draco started, staring at me intently with his steel grayish blue eyes. "It's for your own good."

I gave up.

I turned around to face my audience as Draco started to leave with a few curses to Potter and the others. "Later Scar head, Weasle Chumps, and Mudblood."

I rolled my eyes at his creativity.

"I'm sorry about that everyone. Apparently it's super important. It was nice talking for awhile. I'll see you later Fred." I smacked down some money to pay for my drink and then left the pub.

Outside were my two other so called 'friends' waiting for me.

"Ok, now what the bloody hell is so important?" I asked as we all started towards the exit of the village.

"We can't tell you until we're back at the common room." Cheryl spoke from behind me who was walking with Danni also.

I turned to look at her and she mouthed a sorry to me as Danni gave me a sheepish look. I smiled slightly as we all hopped into some carriages and rode back to school. Back at school, we all rushed to the common room and made sure no one else was in there before they begun to speak.

"Ellie, you're going to need to sit down." Danni said as she pointed to a chair.

"What the hell for? Is it that bad?" I was suspicious now but I obeyed the gesture.

What was the big deal?

"Cheryl, you should tell her." Blaise pushed Cheryl forward.

"Well, first off, did you read the paper this morning?" I shook my head simply.

"Ok," she took in a deep breath. "Your parents are dead."

I began cracking up and dancing around the room.

"Alright! No more parents! Hey guys, want to have a party at my house this holiday?" I began laughing.

Everyone took a couple steps back and gave me weird looks at my reaction.

"Seriously guys, what is SO important that you had to bring me back all the way to school?"

I stopped dancing when I noticed everyone was giving each other looks.

Draco walked up to me and placed a hand on each of my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes as he spoke. "Elise, you need to listen. Ok? You are homeless now. Your house was burned to the ground."

My face was blank. "What?"

"Oh boy, here she goes. She's going to pop." Adrian Pucey jumped in who was sitting on the couch.

"What?" I kept repeating.

"Now Ellie, calm down alright?" Danni said hugging me.

I shrugged away from her and everyone else. "WHAT?! How the hell did this happen!?" I screamed at everyone.

"I want answers NOW!" Tears were starting to gather around my eyelids.

"Well, apparently the ministry figured out somehow that your parents were connected with the Dark Lord. I guess a fight happened in your house and your house was set on fire. Your mother was killed in the fire, having a piece of the house fall on her while she was trying to escape and your dad, well the floor underneath him gave way and he fell into the basement, cracking his skull open and bleeding to death." Draco explained.

"Of course it doesn't say that in the newspaper, we heard from...a more reliable source let's say." Blaise explained.

The tears tumbled down my cheeks. I sunk to the floor in disbelief, everyone staring down at me with sorrow in their eyes, Danni and Cherry hugging me.

"You need to collect yourself Elise." Cheryl told me.

"You know that new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge? She works for the ministry and is bringing Fudge down here to question you." Someone entered the common room then. We all turned heads to see Snape.

"Come with me Miss Richards."

I got up from the floor and straightened myself out as I wiped away my tears and took in deep breaths, blinking continuously to make my remaining tears disappear. Snape walked me through the hallways at a fast pace.

"I take it you've found out then?"

"Yes sir."

He said the secret password to get up to Professor Dumbledore's office. When we entered, there was Dumbledore enduring screams from Fudge and Umbridge.

"Here she is Professor." Snape said as we walked over to Dumbledore's desk.

"Please, sit down Miss Richards." Dumbledore gestured to a chair in front of his desk. Umbridge was to the left of me as Fudge was on my right, Snape was behind me.

"I assume you have heard the news about your parents Miss Richards." Fudge started off. I nodded.

"I just found out not two minutes ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss but, we were in pursuit of people who were linked to You-Know-Who and your parents were one of those people." I acted shocked.

"What?!"

"Are you implying Miss Richards that you had no idea?" Umbridge stepped in.

Now I acted offended.

"Why of course I didn't! Why would you assume I knew of such a thing?!"

"Well, a daughter would do anything to keep her parents out of jail." I scoffed at this lady who was overly obsessed with the horrid color of pink.

"Excuse me but, don't you mean that a mother would do anything for the happiness of her daughter?" Umbridge kept back her anger I could tell. "And anyways, Minister, I thought you didn't believe that You-Know-Who was back."

He avoided my statement. "Miss Richards," Fudge began again. "For the good of the Wizarding world, we are going to need you to take some Veritaserum, it's the only way we can be sure you aren't lying to us."

I gave Fudge a disgusted look. "So you don't believe me? Unbelievable! If you are judging me just because I'm in Slytherin, that means nothing. That's like labeling a person." I said crossing my arms.

"Look here Minister; does she not look like she's telling the truth? She is a good student after all and has never had a single detention or has been in trouble all of her years here." Dumbledore pledged for me.

"We need to take precautions Dumbledore!" Fudge was yelling now.

I sighed in frustration. "Fine! I'll take it just to show you I'm telling the truth."

"Head Master if I may, I do not have any stocks of Veritaserum. That is usually the first assignment I give all of my students so I have a supplies the rest of the year which seeing as how the year has not started, I have none."

In my head I smiled. _"Good old Snape."_

"I really am telling the truth. I had no idea they would be in league with him. Sure over the summer most of the time I was home alone and my parents rarely ever came home but I didn't know of their whereabouts. They always told me they were going on a trip." I shrugged putting up the most innocent act I could muster up.

"Now you see Fudge? That explains it. Her own parents had lied to her as well." Dumbledore explained smiling.

"Now, Miss Richards you are excused." I nodded and left the room with a screaming Fudge and a yelling Umbridge.

I thought about going back to the Common Room but I didn't feel like being bombarded with questions of what had happened with my questioning session. I would face it later but now wasn't the time. It was past lunchtime and there was most likely no food in the mess hall for me to eat. I wasn't even feeling hungry anyways but I knew I would later. I walked outside to the front of the school. I saw more people coming back from Hogsmeade, seeing as how it would be dinner soon. I needed a place to be alone where I could cry my eyes out and no one would bother me.

I made my way towards the Whomping Willow. Hardly anyone ever walked towards there and it had a beautiful view of the Black Lake and Forbidden Forest. I sat as far away from the Whomping Willow so it wouldn't be able to reach me if it intended to attack. As I sat there by myself on a tipped over tree, the silence, the wind, just being alone, it started to make me cry. I had no more parents, no home, I still had money left after I get the chance to direct all of my parents' savings to my own account but, I had no more family.

My mom was an only child and my uncle had died when I was only three years old from pneumonia; some kind of freak accident occurred when he was playing a muggle activity...fishing or something. He had fallen through some ice and that's how he became ill. I was now considered an orphan I guess but I was old enough to take care of myself. Still, it was heart breaking and I was all alone now and without a house. I could always buy one somewhere if I really needed but, that was pointless it seemed.

A flutter of wings made me jump when I heard something land on the ground behind me. It was Caim.

_"Why are you crying Mistress?" _he hooted as he changed into a black cat and stared up at me with green eyes.

_"My parents are dead. I'm just like Danni, Nott, even Harry Potter. Isn't that wonderful?" _I tried to choke out a laugh but a sob just came out along with a waterfall of tears that fell onto Caim who shook them off of his fur.

He rubbed up against me and purred. _"I'm sorry. At least you have a house though." _

_"No, it burned to the ground."_ Caim didn't say anything but just sat there cuddling with me.

_"Why do you only use your powers with me?"_ Caim asked suddenly.

I sniffled, trying to breathe. _"Well, because it gets annoying sometimes, being able to read everyone's thoughts." _

_"You should find it very useful though. It can also help with love problems." _I laughed slightly.

_"I know. Montague likes Cheryl. I knew that Danni and Nott liked each other before she told me. They'll most likely get together if not, Adrian finds her attractive too." _

Caim meowed. _"Someone's coming."_

I wiped away the residue from my tears that were still on my cheeks and sniffled. The sun was just now starting to disappear behind the mass of trees from the forest and shining the sky with brilliant bright colors and hues of orange, yellow, purple, pink, and red. The clouds were a dark gray color, like it looked as if it were going to rain. The footsteps stopped right beside where I was sitting. I looked up to see Fred. I looked away from him as I focused my attention back to the glistening colors on the lakes surface.

"Are you alright Elise?" he asked as he sat down next to me. Caim meowed at him. I rubbed Caim's head as I shook my head.

"I heard what happened from Harry, Ron, and Hermione after you left." I took in a deep breath. I was still trying to calm myself down.

"Do you have another place to live?" I slowly shook my head again.

I took in one more deep breath. "All I have left is the clothes I brought with me and the money that's in my bank." I sniffled.

Caim jumped out of my lap and up onto the log. "It'll be alright Elise." he comforted as he gave me a sorrowful look.

I stared at Fred and felt the tears coming. I looked down at the ground, weeping silently as I felt him hug my shoulders. I turned and cried into his shoulder as I hugged him back. It must have been forever because when I finally started to calm down and lift my head from his shoulder, which was wet from my tears, it was pitch black outside with only the stars lighting the ground.

I wiped away the residue from my face once again and looked at Fred. "Thanks, you're a great friend." I smiled slightly as I sniffled. Caim meowed once again.

"This is my pet. His name is Caim, he can transform into any kind of animal." I clarified cheering up a little and trying to put this afternoons tragedy news aside.

"Wicked." he said as I swooped up Caim. "I think we better get going. It's late."

Fred walked with me all the way to the steps where we usually parted ways. "Hey Fred?" I called once I was half way down the stairs. He looked back at me.

"I really appreciate you being with me all that time." I half smiled.

"Eh, it was no problem. I hate to see you like that really."

I frowned. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Maybe because I believe you're too beautiful to be upset and in a mess like that."

I rolled my eyes at his comment but I gave him a genuine smile.

"I'll see you later." I then rushed down the stairs and made my way to my common room.

When I entered, I was glomped by Cheryl and Danni. "We were so worried about you! We thought you went to go kill yourself or something!" Danni started to cry somewhat.

Caim jumped out of my grip as I managed my way out of their death hugging grips and the emotions.

"I'm fine, really. Stop worrying about me."

"There's the Ellie we all know. Tough as nails and always bounces back."

I rolled my eyes at Blaise's analogy.

"We have a surprise for you." Montague smirked as I sat down, Caim running back into my lap and I looked at him weirdly. There behind the couch popped out my house elf, Dotty.

"OH MY GOD! DOTTY!" I said getting up and running over to Dotty whom I hugged.

The others looked at me strangely but I didn't care. Dotty was the sweetest little house elf ever!

"How are you here?" I questioned.

"Dotty left when battle begun. Dotty knew Mistress would need things from her house so Dotty packed them and brought them with her here." the little house elf smiled happily.

"Why thank you. I thought I lost all of my things. I appreciate that Dotty."

"Dotty must leave now. Dotty works in the kitchen while you still have school. Dotty brought you a sandwich like your friends ordered." I smiled again.

"Thank you Dotty." she then disappeared.

"You guys, don't use her to bring food up to you all." I ordered.

"Ellie, we told her to bring up food for you because you weren't at dinner. We figured you'd got to eat something." Danni shrugged.

"Well thanks but, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to shower and go to bed. I'm tired." I said goodnight to all of my friends and Caim followed me as I went into my room.

I was lying in bed when Caim jumped up next to me and lay down too.

_"Why are you being so loving and caring Caim?" _I asked suspiciously.

_"Can't a cat get some loving around here?" _he meowed at me.

_"I have a question for you. Do you work for the Dark Lord?" _

_"What on Earth gives you that idea? He got me off the black market. Nothing else. Besides, I would never work for him. I hate that snake of his. I should turn into a dragon and turn it into a crisp." _

I snickered at the thought of a charred snake and handing it to Voldemort as a surprise desert from India or something.

_"You know Caim? I think I'll start using my powers again. Who knows? I might hear of some secrets from my friends I can use to Black Mail." _I heard him chuckle in his mind as we both drifted off to sleep.

As I was drifting, I thought of Fred Weasley and how a great friend he was for actually seeming real about caring about my well being. Not that my other friends didn't but, none of them are really good at showing emotions, being hard core Slytherins and all. It was just very sincere of him to comfort me, that's all. I'm lucky to have met him.


	4. Aggravating Day

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley)**

Again, I woke up before Cheryl and Danni. It was the first day of school today and I was actually happy to have homework and assignments for once. At least it will be good for me for at least a week to keep me preoccupied. Not to mention the tryouts for Quidditch again. I felt groggy and my eyes were throbbing because of all the crying yesterday. They weren't as puffy as I thought when I went to the bathroom so I got ready for the day. Back to the old uniforms.

I slipped on my skirt, tucked in my shirt and put on my tie and cloak. I always made my skirts shorter than they were, seeing as how they went to the knee and they looked like something an old lady would wear. I always refashioned them the way I liked it. I swapped my school socks for the ones I bought from a muggle store one time and put those on. They were black and emerald green striped and they went up just a little past my knee.

I checked for Caim but I didn't see him anywhere so, I left the bedroom. Grabbing my bag and books and walking down through the common room, I saw a few first years being all skittish and packing their bags to get ready for their first class. I strolled down the hall, ignoring the wolf howls and growls of all the riled up hormones of the perverts. My skirt really wasn't that short, just by two inches for crying out loud. It was odd how lots of guys found me attractive for being in Slytherin. Probably just because I'm mysterious. I sat at my table and grabbed some eggs, bacon, and toast.

Draco was already there but didn't say a word to me. It looked as if he were concentrating on trying to ignore Pug face Parkinson who I hadn't seen since that day on the train. Blaise, Montague, and Adrian greeted me though. I guess Crabbe and Goyle would have too but, they were too busy stuffing their faces. I decided to test my skills on those two first.

_"This food is so tasty! I wish I could marry food."_ Goyle had thought.

_"Mmm, tasty doughnut. I love doughnuts." _

Their minds were pretty much the same I concluded and both very strange and uninteresting.

Now Blaise.

_"I wonder what kind of teacher Umbridge is going to be." _

I didn't.

I was going to check on Montague's and Adrian's when I tuned in to someone's conversation which had caught my attention. It was the Potter Trio and they were talking about me?

"I feel sorry for her. I wonder where she'll live now." Hermione sighed sadly.

"Probably has a second house. No problem for her." Ron said stuffing his face with some toast.

"Really Ronald! Your brother seemed upset about her. They've been friends since their first day of school here."

"Yeah, she's probably a back stabber too."

"Ugh! You are unbelievable. I thought you liked her?"

"No, I liked her Quidditch skills. That doesn't mean I like her." he shrugged.

Hermione sighed. Just then Fred and George arrived.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Fred sighed.

"Fighting already like a married couple and they aren't even dating."

"Shame!" Fred and George laughed while Ron grew red.

"We were talking about Elise Richards." Harry relayed.

"Why are you lot talking about her for?"

"Well Fred, Hermione here feels sorry for her." Ron said disgusted.

"Well, I do too; she is one of my friends. She isn't as bad as you think Ron. I wouldn't be bad mouthing her if I were you."

"That's just because you fancy her."

George began laughing as he agreed to that statement.

"Both of you buzz off." He recoiled.

"Well it's true! I heard she kissed you last year at the Yule Ball."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"I think she likes you too." Hermione commented. "There's nothing wrong with that. She is different than her friends."

That's when I tuned out from being interrupted. All the guys were staring at me and Draco was poking me.

"What?" I asked, taking a bite of my toast and looked at all of them questionably.

"You were spacing out. I thought you'd finally gone nuts." Draco joked.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Don't get me started ferret boy." The group laughed as Draco shut up and glared. I hugged him slightly.

"Come on, it was a funny thing to watch." I snickered, choking on my juice.

Everyone at the table was laughing and then stopped suddenly. Then the glares came from everyone. I looked right in front of me to see none other than Fred. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him like he was insane.

"What are you doing at our table Weasley?" Draco stood up, a mad look in his eye. I rolled my eyes. When will the fighting end?

"Elise, can I talk to you?" he stared straight at me. I simply stood up.

"Ellie has gone nuts." Montague laughed as I chucked a muffin at his head as I gathered my things and left.

Fred and I began walking down the halls to a secluded area.

"What's up?" I questioned, leaning against a wall.

"I was just wondering if you had a place to stay, you know, for the Holidays."

"Of course not. My house blew up. KABOOM! You know? My friends will probably offer when it gets closer to those times to see if I want to go with them, but I'd rather stay here. If you haven't noticed, I can't stand my own friends most of the time. All they do is complain. The only person I can truly stand is Draco, that's just because I know his true side, even though he completely acts like an ass the whole year at school. Sorry about that by the way."

"It's fine. I was just wondering."

I smiled at him.

"I'm ok. I'll live."

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if you were gone."

I shook my head at him.

"Well, I'm going to go and grab my things. I guess I'll see you later."

I nodded and then headed off in the opposite direction to D.A.D.A class with Umbridge. I didn't feel like waiting in that classroom by myself so I just stood outside the door until more people came. Luckily help came early.

"I have this class with you two?"

"Yeah, didn't you read the schedule?" George asked laughing.

"Of course not. I just read what classes I have and let the rest of the day act like a surprise." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go find Angelina right quick." George then hurried off.

"So."

"What?"

"Do you remember last year when you broke your ankle because you fell down the stairs?"

"Yeah because of your stupid marbles that fell on the floor?" I glared.

"Those were actually George's but, that was still great."

I punched Fred in the arm.

"You're so mean."

He laughed as he rubbed his arm.

So class started fifteen minutes later. I sat in the middle row towards the right outside of the table, Fred on the left outside next to me like we usually did so we could plan what to do to the teachers. Class though wasn't so pleasant.

"Welcome to my class of Defense Against the Dark Arts. One difference though, you will be learning through books." Umbridge announced in a sickly high pitched chuckle and smug smile.

A whole bunch of groans and boos from the Slytherins and Gryffindors echoed throughout the room.

"Silence!" she ordered. "You will all not need your wands. We will be learning in a safe manner here, as ordered by the Minister himself."

I scoffed at her ridiculous attempt at trying to make this sound fun and safe at the same time.

"How are we supposed to practice these spells if you ban us by not using our wands?" She glared at me, still with that smug smile on her face.

"I didn't see you raise your hand Miss Richards." I rolled my eyes and raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Richards?" I stood up from my seat and stood in the middle of the aisle.

"Are you bloody insane woman? Defense Against the Dark Arts requires us to use our wands, use magic spells, and duel until each of us knocks the others heads off."

I got an applause and whistles for that. I bowed to everyone.

"Miss Richards, take a seat!" she said outraged.

"You didn't say please Professor Umbridge." I smirked.

"Do you need a detention?!"

"Ew, with you? No thanks. I'll sit." I shuddered at the thought of being alone with her for a whole four hours. No thank you.

"You will be here for detention after classes today for your rude behavior." She stated.

"My ass I will be." I muttered.

Luckily she didn't hear me and she passed out the books we would be using. I kept passing notes to Fred all throughout that class. It's a good thing I remembered the invisible spell where only Fred and I could read the handwriting on our piece of paper. It would look blank to others and no one could reveal our words. Whoever tried was cursed with fungi on their feet. After class I threw the mother of the fits.

"My first detention of all years being here. Ridiculous!" I scowled as Fred and I walked together towards Transfiguration.

This year we would have technically three classes together, but if you count Study Hall, it would be four. In Transfiguration, Caim appeared out of nowhere. Nothing special happened, basically Professor McGonagall told us to review what we learned last year if we could remember. I heard my friends in the back snickering over something. I could have figured out what it was but it didn't seem interesting anyways. Next, my friends finally came up to me after Fred left to Astronomy while I went to Ancient Runes.

"Why were you guys snickering back there?"

"You wouldn't believe it." Cheryl giggled.

"Try me." I dared.

"Danni has two lovers!!"

"Nott and Adrian. I know." The two didn't say anything.

"You started using it again?!" They both yelled in unison.

"Yup. Cheryl, I think you should tell Montague how you feel about him because he doesn't know if you like him or not and he likes you." I stated as I parted from them and left them both gawking and myself smiling.

Ancient Runes was really fascinating. I never got to take it because it was always packed. This year though I got it. The day seemed to go by so slow. Next I had lunch which I grabbed a sandwich and ate it outside while I started on my D.A.D.A. assignment which was gay. I was to explain three spells used for defense and come up with three spells that were hardly avoidable. Talk about boring.

The day dragged on as I went to my other classes, ending with Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors once again. I liked Hagrid actually. I had a special love for animals like he did and it was just funny how he found all creatures fascinating. After the class was over, Fred, George, and even Angelina walked with me.

"So, ready for the detention of a life time?" Fred joked.

I poked him in the ribs.

"Whatever, it's going to be more like Hell if you ask me. What's the worst she can do to me? Make me sit in front of a pink wall?"

"Yes, we all know how you despise the color pink." George snickered.

"That's the main reason why I hate her so much. And that ridiculous little 'Ahem Ahem' thing she does. UGH!"

The three all laughed and Fred and George made fun of her snickering 'Ahem' all the way back into the castle where I parted ways and went straight into hell itself. I noticed Harry about to go into the same room as I when I called out to him.

"Oi! Potter!" I called out as I jogged to him.

He turned around with a glare but, that subsided when he saw me.

"Oh hey, you got a detention too?"

"Yup, I have her first period so when I heard we weren't going to be using magic, I flipped." I laughed.

He smiled and then told me the reason why he had detention with her.

"You did not!" I gawked with a hearty giggle.

"I can't believe you said that. Not that I don't believe you Harry because I-" I stopped in my tracks and he looked at me strangely.

"Never mind. Come on, we don't want to be with her for and extra hour because we're late."

"Now Miss Richards and Mr. Potter, you both will be writing sentences for me today."

_"Geez, what fun!"_ I thought sarcastically although, I couldn't complain about the easy work given to me.

She gave Harry and me parchment and quills.

"Where's the ink?" he asked quizzically.

"Oh, you won't need any. Just begin writing."

"Uh, you haven't told us what to write." I was getting annoyed.

The room was giving me a headache. It was all pink and bright and the worst thing was that there were plates of kittens EVERYWHERE on the walls!! The continuous meowing was driving me insane already and I had only been there probably five minutes tops.

"Mr. Potter, you are to write, 'I must not tell lies' and you Miss Richards are to write 'I will not be bad'. Go on, I'll tell you to stop when the message sinks in." I glared at this frou frou witch and began writing.

I was writing so fast and so long that I hadn't noticed my hand hurting. I stopped for a moment and stretched my joints when I noticed something on the top of my hand. It was the words I was writing, imprinted on me. I looked at my parchment and saw the 'ink' was red.

_'Blood?'_ I stared at her intently.

"Has it sunken in yet Miss Richards?" I mustered up a smile.

"Why yes ma'am." I said handing her the parchment with my now wrecked hand to show her the proof.

"Very well then, you are dismissed." I stole a glance at Harry as I gathered my things and left.

His hand was now also just as messed up as mine. I waited a few minutes outside the classroom for him. Soon enough, he came out clutching his hand.

"Hey." I greeted with a small smile.

"What was that?! We were writing with our own blood for crying out loud."

"She's evil. I think just being in that room would have done the trick for me. I can't STAND pink."

It was silent for a moment as we walked in the same direction.

"Doesn't your hand burn?" A random question from Harry was spoken.

"Not really. I've had worse, believe me." I chuckled and then became silent again.

"How is that?" he asked.

"Harry, some things are better left unsaid. I know what you're thinking, about how you believe I'm different and that possibly I have information that could help you and your friends out. I just can't though."

I began to walk off back to the dungeons. I was welcomed by my friends and I found Caim and my house elf on my bed.

"Hi?" I threw my bag aside and flopped on my bed as Caim purred next to me.

"_Caim, could you be a different animal? I just suffered a fate worse than death."_

He then changed into a bunny.

_'My word girl, what happened to your hand?" _

_"Umbridge is what happened."_

_"Would you like me to sneak into her room and poison her with my bite?" _he spoke as he changed into a Black Mamba. I rolled my eyes.

_"How about I suffocate her to death?" _he then changed into an anaconda. I laughed.

_"How about you just go scratch her eyes out?" _

_"Good idea!" _he growled as he turned into a tiger.

_"Caim! I'm joking. I don't want to be expelled."_ I giggled as I rolled my eyes.

Dotty was sitting on the bed in fear and in wonder as she watched this little scene.

"Oh Dotty, would you mind bringing me a sandwich to eat?" Dotty smiled and disappeared and within a few seconds returned with a meal for me.

"Thanks. I really need to stop skipping."

Later that night after my friends gawked over my newest wound and cursed Umbridge for being an evil, oversized, looking pink plum, I tried to fall asleep. I couldn't believe that I gave a hint to Harry Potter about my hidden power. I was wondering what he would tell his friends, especially Fred.

But, what do I care what Fred thinks anyways? Sure he was a friend but technically, he was the 'enemy'. I can't believe how much I sound like a Slytherin right now. I was stuck in between the good side and the bad. When school ends, I'll literally be forced to join the Death Eaters and then, I'll have no choice. I guess I would find out tomorrow what he told everyone.


	5. I hate Voldemort & I'm in denial?

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley)**

Just as I had expected, Harry Potter had told his friends of our detention date and the conversation that had occurred afterwards. I had gotten stares from everyone at breakfast. I caught them all staring at me and they all looked away, except Fred. He waved and smiled at me; I just ignored him and made my way to where my friends were. They weren't even speaking to me for some reason and I wanted to know what it was.

"Elise." Blaise snapped his fingers in my face.

"Huh?" I blinked at him.

"You might want to beware of Danni and Cheryl for awhile. They want to speak to you about something and I'm pretty sure you aren't going to like it."

_"Blaise, you know what they're going to speak to me about don't you?" _

_"How are you speaking inside of my head?"_

_"Just answer my question."_

Blaise was silent and that was the normal him. That only meant one thing and it made me furious.

_"No one is going to tell me, are they?" _He simply nodded as I abruptly got up and left.

My 'friends' watched me as I left and returned to their conversations. I scoffed and muttered to myself as I went to my classes. I sat far away from everyone today. I hated when my friends didn't tell me what was up. I mean, I usually was the first one to know everything but recently...have my powers depleted? I could only wonder. I guess not using them for a year makes the power weaker than what it should be. I was being emo, so what? If no one was going to speak to me right away, then I didn't want to speak to anyone at all. I didn't even want to speak to Fred who actually came up to me after Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hey Ellie. What's got you down in the dumps lately?"

I didn't respond to his ridiculous analogy.

"Aw come on. You know you could tell me anything right?"

"I _could_ but won't."

I was now walking very briskly, just trying to get away from him.

"I'm serious though. You can tell me anything."

"HA!" I forced out a laugh. "If I were to tell you everything you didn't know about me, you'd most likely never speak to me again." I shrugged as I picked up my pace once again, but his long legs easily matched it.

"Ellie don't speak rubbish."

"Please Fred will you just....please, just leave me alone."

I sprinted all the way up into the castle and down into the common room. When I entered, everyone seemed to be in the common room. I threw my stuff next to Blaise who was on the couch and then…I began to raise hell.

"Alright, what the **bloody hell** do you guys need to tell me? Out with it! I don't care who speaks."

I was pacing back and forth, holding a glare with everyone as I looked at them all. Everyone had on a frown or a displeasing face. Draco was the only one who seemed to have enough balls to speak up.

"Ellie, it seems that we'll be joining in a lot sooner than you thought."

I stopped my pacing and gave him a disbelieving look.

"What?"

"Elise, we just got an anonymous letter from someone of the DE saying that once Christmas comes, we'll be joining."

Blaise was trying to calm me down as I threw a tantrum. I screamed and yelled curses.

"Elise what's the matter with you? You used to talk about-" Montague asked with a raised brow.

I spun around to face him.

"I know what I used to say! I was stupid ok?"

Everyone glanced at each other as I rubbed my temples out of frustration.

"I might as well get this out in the open."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. We were the only ones in the common room since everyone else was at dinner; there was no need to whisper.

"If you all haven't noticed, I _**hate**_ Voldemort."

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Don't say that! Oh Elise! You're going to be in so much trouble if anyone else hears that!" Danni cried out. Tears were forcing their way out of her eyes. She was such a big cry baby…

"I'm sorry but, VOLDEMORT doesn't scare me as much as you all. I would rather join Potter than team up with him." I crossed my arms and leaned against the fireplace.

"Then you aren't the Elise we used to know." Cheryl spit out at me like it was a curse. I really did despise her snobby side.

"Maybe it's because I realized something you all haven't yet. What is a life of misery worth? All he's doing is causing chaos, death, and destruction. I want peace."

"Ha, like that will ever happen. This world is already messed up anyways so might as well mess it up even more." Cheryl scoffed.

"Whatever," I shrugged. "If you all were smart, you wouldn't follow in your parent's footsteps. My father was a fool for jumping straight into the darkness and my mother was a fool too for following like a lost puppy. That's why the ministry found out about them and murdered them! I'm not going to fall into that path." I started walking out of the common room when I stopped.

"Oh, and believe me, if any of you ever mention to his 'royal highness' about what I've said, you will surely regret it and you can bet, my revenge on you all won't be pleasant." I slammed the door shut and walked out of the castle.

Once again it was a gorgeous night. The moon lit over the Black Lake, creating a luminescent world on top of the waters' surface. My friends would never forgive me for technically making fun of their parents and threatening them, even though some of them probably didn't care. The real reason they would probably be upset with me would be because I said that I'd rather join Potter than them. I shook those thoughts from my mind.

_"If they were truly the friends I've known almost all of my life, then they would forgive me and respect my decision."_

Of course, things aren't always as I thought it would turn out to be. The rest of the week went on as I thought it would turn out. They weren't talking to me. They wouldn't mind me sitting with them but, they wouldn't say anything to each other until I left. I was using my power more than ever now. I was trying to figure out who was mad at me and who wasn't.

Danni didn't seem to mind and neither did Blaise, Draco was unsure of what I've said, Cheryl just didn't want to talk to me, and Adrian and Montague just thought the words that flew out of my mouth were insane. I thought about speaking to Danni and Blaise but, they seemed like they didn't want to interact with me while everyone else was around.

Even the Potter gang was giving me stranger looks than normal. I read a few of their minds as well. Hermione felt sorry for me, even though she didn't know what was happening. Ron thought it was no big deal. Harry wondered what was going on and wished he could help. Fred and George though almost made me smile.

Whatever they thought was happening with me and my friends, it seemed as if they were going to sneak Puking Pastels into their drinks and watch them puke their guts out. The weekend came and now came the Quidditch Tryouts. Draco was Captain now and I was just now a plain old chaser. There were a few good people trying out but, I wasn't happy with any of them. Blaise actually came and spoke to me for a little while.

"Ellie," he spoke in a whisper. "I don't care what ever you think about the Dark Lord but, I'm scared for you. His skill is invading people's minds. If he ever were to try and do that to you, he would find out about this little event and then, who knows what he can do to you? I'm still your friend because I care for you. I don't think I could watch a friend of mine be tortured to death."

"You obviously don't know what I've been through with my dad then and I'm pretty sure you don't want to know anyways." I smiled at him sincerely and thanked him for talking to me.

The rest of the time of tryouts, we ignored each other, just because he had told me everyone else was on the fence with me, besides Danni. I felt super emo now. I was alone as usual now. I never went to dinner; I just ate it outside because Dotty would bring me something. I didn't even want to sit in there anymore with all the stares. It was so awkward and uncomfortable.

Sunday, I finished my homework. I was outside practically from before dawn, sitting under my usual spot with my special tree. Caim had come to comfort me I guess you could say.

_"You said what?! Are you insane girl?!" _

_"They're my friends." _

_"Who by the way are mostly corrupted already by their parents who are making them follow in their footsteps." _

_"If they are truly my friends, they won't hate me...forever." _Caim shook his head as he put his dog head in my lap as I caressed him.

My silence was stolen by people on the bridge. I didn't bother to see who it was and I was hoping whoever these people were would just keep on walking. Of course, nothing I ever want ever happens.

"Elise, what are you doing here?"

It was Harry of course and his posse.

"What does it look like?" I huffed annoyed.

"_Isn't it obvious what it looked like I was doing?"_

"Well, why aren't you with your friends?"

I got up with Caim by my side, who growled at all of them.

"I know what you guys really want to know. You all have been wondering what's happened to me and them. Well frankly, it's none of your business, and the other reason would be, I would sadly have to end your lives." I said menacingly as I walked away.

I heard Ron though with a shaky voice asking if I was joking.

Again I walked with Caim to the shore of the lake and sat down on a log.

_"Those people are so nosey!" _

_"Oh well, that's a humans nature."_

I had skipped breakfast, lunch, and now dinner. It was possible the teachers were also wondering what was going on with me and why I wouldn't show up. Not that Snape checked or any of the others either. After dinner time was over, I decided to go in. I was sort of tired anyways. I walked through the halls and past the Gryffindor stairs when I heard some conversations going on.

"Why don't you just ask her straight out?"

"He can't! Are you mad? What if she's betrothed or something like all the others in Slytherin?"

_"Hello, what do we have here?"_ I was intrigued by this as was Caim.

"Well, I'm not sure you should be falling for her anyways. I mean, she's a Slytherin! She's an enemy of us."

"Oh stop it Ronald! You always say that. Remember Viktor Krum?"

"Don't bring up HIM again."

I assumed this was the Potter Posse. I knew Hermione and Ron were there. I peeked my head around the corner and saw Harry, Fred, and George also. I had no clue who had been speaking before.

"Come on, you guys, the paintings and walls have ears." one of the twins spoke up.

I think it was George.

"Well still, she is different. She can't be exactly who you think she is."

That was Fred.

"Do you honestly think she's in league with the Dark Lord?"

"HER PARENTS WERE! That's why they burned to death!" Ronald roared.

"Ronald, shush! It doesn't mean that she is."

"Oh yeah right, an example would be Draco."

"Hermione's right Ron. We don't know for sure that she would do that."

"Lets talk about this later everyone."

_"I knew that they were wondering that. I had a feeling all along."_

_"How did you even wind up in their conversation?"_

_I shrugged as I expelled that conversation from my mind and went down to the dungeons._

Another few weeks has gone by. Everyone was speaking to me except Cheryl really. I was still doing the same routine. I would do the same thing every day. Finish my homework during study hall or outside, stay outside, skip some meals and later at night, get Dotty to get me something, and avoid my friends and other people all day. Then, Friday night, Danni and Cheryl came to speak to me.

"Elise, can we talk?" they asked me as I was brushing my hair before bed.

"We've been awful friends lately. Especially me." Cheryl sighed.

"_Damn straight. At least she admits it"_

"It's just hard for me to grope that you would risk your own life and say that out loud! You must be berserk."

"Thanks for noticing. I can already tell that you guys are going to go through with it but I won't. I'm not going to be marked forever."

"If I was as reckless as you, I wouldn't join either. But I would like to live for a couple more years." She giggled slightly, her girly side coming out again.

I knew everything was ok between us now. There was no need to apologize. It really wasn't our thing; it was more like a Slytherin trade mark actually, sad really.

"How's Draco? I know he's been confused lately."

"More confused than you'll ever know."

I went down stairs to search for him and there he was sitting on the couch. I snuck up on him and tackled the little blonde haired kid to the ground, making him scream. I cracked up as we both lay down on the ground.

"You still scream like a little girl." I laughed as I got up.

"What the bloody hell Ellie?!"

_"I'm still the same Ellie, I just don't want to be apart of anything so worthless and evil." _I hugged him as he didn't know what to do.

"You need to go to bed mister. It's late!"

"I'm doing homework!" he called as I ran off back upstairs.

"Ellie," Danni started when Cheryl had fallen asleep not too long ago. I was up playing with Caim in ferret form.

"What?"

Danni came out of the bathroom and hopped onto my bed.

"You like Fred Weasley don't you?"

"As a friend. He always makes me laugh. The twins are just crazy."

"You don't have to lie to me. I've known you've liked him ever since first year. I can see it in the way you act around him." She said with a smirk as she got up to go to her side of the room.

"There's nothing more to us than friends...or, used to be friends."

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she came back to my bed.

"I heard the Potter Posse talking about me in the halls a few weeks back. Wondering if I was...in league with Voldemort and if I was going to turn into a Death Eater." She was taken aback.

"How do they figure that?"

"They were using Draco as an example. Not to mention that everyone now knows my parents were Death Eaters. That's the only explanation."

"Why should you care what they think of you?"

"I don't. I just find it fascinating how straight on they are."

She rolled her eyes at me. She knew how stubborn I could be and how good of an excuse maker I was. She was smart enough to know to not push me to admit something, unlike Cheryl who would bug the hell out of me until she got her answer.

"I know you don't want to join, but would you really give up your life this early?"

I didn't answer her but frowned.

"You're smart Ellie but, sometimes you have the worst ideas ever. So what ever you're planning in your mind, make sure it's fool proof."

A few awkward moments of silence ticked by until I thought of something.

"So, why did you bring up Fred anyways?"

She snickered like a sneaky little goblin that's done something naughty. I always hated when she acted like that. It meant that she was about to try and get me to realize something that I 'apparently' couldn't see.

"Ellie, I think you're blinding love. He likes you. Every time you walk away, he follows you with his eyes. Every time he talks to you, he always makes you laugh and makes you happy. That's called love. You just don't want to see it because you're probably afraid of him getting hurt." I stared down at Caim who was looking up at me. He squeaked in his ferret form.

"Just think about it Ellie. You two do seem like the perfect match anyways. Both always playing tricks on people, you guys always used to hang out with each other, you guys always used to sit next to each other whenever you got the chance. You look like you've been trying to get away from him but he just keeps looking for you."

"How do you know that?"

"Well," she started "He came up to me the other day and asked me if I'd seen you. He seemed like he really wanted to talk to you. But I told him that I didn't know where you could be."

"That still doesn't prove that he likes me."

"You're in denial."

I was about to argue that fact when she interrupted me as she walked over to her bed.

"Just think about it." she said as she climbed into bed and turned off her lamp.

I lay back as well as Caim who rested at the foot of my bed. I folded my hands behind my head when I felt the lumpiness of my left hand. I remembered when I first got this from Umbridge and her evil writing utensil. It said 'I must not be bad' which made me laugh every time I looked at it. Not this night though. It made me think and I finally decided what was best for me and the cause.


	6. Fateful Confessions

**\\Blindng Love// (Fred Weasley)**

It was already the ending of fall, already was freezing. Winter would be coming soon and that also meant the closer arrival of being marked by the Wizarding World's own version of Satan; Voldemort. I woke up only because I was cold. I hurried and got dressed and sat in front of the fire place for awhile. I presumed that hardly anyone was up.

They would be reluctant to leave the comfort and warmth of their sheets. The only thing I hated about being in Slytherin was that our common room was the coldest out of everyone else's, what with being underneath the lake and absorbing all the cold from the frozen lake.

I made my way to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast. I guess I had been under eating just a smidge because of all the stress for studying my advanced class's examinations and the arrival of being marked and just the stress of thinking about what the right thing to do was. But I knew already what the right thing to do was; I just didn't know how to act upon it.

It would be very awkward and I'm not sure how they would take it. Anyways, as I read the Daily Prophet, I just felt like cracking up. This crap about Voldemort coming back being a hoax was just too ridiculous, the disappearances of people being conducted by Sirius Black? It was all really entertaining yet retarded all at the same time.

As I flipped back to the front page I saw something shocking, at least to me. Bellatrix Lestrange had broken out of Azkaban. Her picture was demented, she was just a plain nut gone cracked. And the worst part was...she hated me. Why? Because my mother was her second cousin and I had heard that Bellatrix got caught all because my mother slipped up on a mission and she escaped but Bellatrix didn't.

Before that ever happened, she was supposed to be my Godmother. She was granted that but I never really knew her and never called or considered her family. She was Draco's Aunt though and I felt bad for him. He had one messed up family circle.

My attention was snapped back to reality when Caim appeared on the bench beside me.

_"You might want to get to class." _I stared at him incredulously.

_"Why should I go to D.A.D.A this early? So I can drive myself even deeper into madness by Umbridge's lack of teaching?" _

_"Just go." _Caim hissed as he ran off.

I don't know why but, as I walked towards D.A.D.A, I got this sick feeling in my stomach. Kind of like the excitement you get from going down a drop on one of those Roller Coaster things. There a little further down from the classroom talking was the Potter Posse. They all seemed to be in a hushed and deep conversation and I slowly walked until they all noticed me.

"Hey Elise." Fred greeted with a cheerful smile.

I just simply waved to everyone and greeted them with a simple 'hi'. They all nodded to me or smiled or waved; whatever they saw fit.

"Well, we're going to breakfast now." Ginny announced as I waved goodbye as most of them left. Most, except one person.

"Aren't you going to breakfast Fred?" I quizzically looked at him, head quirked to one side.

"I wanted to speak to you."

"I'm sure we can talk about it during class." I stated as I began walking down the hall.

"I kind of want to get this out in the open now while no one is around." I stopped and turned to look at him with a blank face, a little intrigued.

I was going to read his mind but I thought, why should I when he's going to tell me anyways? That would just make no sense. I leaned against a brick pillar and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Ok, what is it?" He took a pause and a breath and stood right before me, only one foot separating us. I was really bored and just stared down at my shoes, examining them as he began to speak.

"Elise, I like you, I've always liked you ever since I first met you."

My eyes connected with his face in an instant.

"You're just the kind of girl I've always liked. You liked to mess with people in a jokingly way, you're smart, gorgeous, and you're different. You don't have the definition of a Slytherin, even though I don't care what house you're in. I've just always liked you. You're an amazing person."

I looked back down at my feet for a long time, remembering something.

_Fred and I were dancing with each other the whole night of the Yule Ball. We hadn't hung out with each other in the longest time so we had decided to make our time up by spending time with each other at the dance. We had already hung out earlier in the gardens and talked for awhile. _

_The party inside was starting to die down already. Most people had left because they were tired and drained of energy. There were only a few couples left dancing to a slow song. Fred and I chatted while we rocked around in a circle. _

_"Ellie, can I ask you something?" Fred had asked. I looked up at him and smiled genuinely. _

_"Of course doofus! You can always ask me anything, anything you want." I laughed. _

_There was a pause for a short while. I was tempted to use my powers but, I had promised myself not to be so inconsiderate to people's privacy. He had made me tempted all night. _

_"Fred? Are you going to ask me that question?" I said a little pestered that he was off in La-La land. _

_"Oh never mind, I forgot what I was going to say." he shrugged. I rolled my eyes. _

_"Forgetful Fred." I giggled as I poked his forehead._

_Later when the bell rang, Fred walked me down to my common room door. _

_"Thanks for the great night Fred. It's one of the best I've had all year." I grinned as I turned to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and spun me back around. I stared up at him with a questionable look. _

_"Why did you kiss me earlier?" _

_It was that night when the whole time I was with him, I had been thinking of how I really liked him and how he always made me laugh and smile and I was just comfortable around him. I had already 'kissed' him that night but, I hadn't a clue what had gotten into me anyways. He gave me a weird look and laughed. _

_"That wasn't really a kiss Fred. It was just a peck. A kiss is deeper than that." _

_"How would you know? From what I know, you've never kissed anyone." _

_I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes._

_"Please, I've kissed more people than you I'm sure." _

_That wasn't really true because I never had kissed anyone and I made myself sound like a whore by saying so. He seemed to realize what I said and laughed at how I dissed myself._

_"Well, even if you have, I doubt you're a good kisser." _

_"Don't start with me Fred Weasley; I know what you're trying to pull."_

_He laughed at me as I had figured out his game. _

_"But hey, maybe if you're lucky, maybe you'll find out one day but for now, I'm tired. So I will see you later."_

_ My heart was racing when I went to bed. I was just thinking of what the outcome would have been if I had played his game._

I felt a pair of fingers lifting my chin upwards. I was staring into Fred's hazel eyes, only thinking of what I should do.

_"Just go out with him already! You only have one life to live anyways. You freaking love him so just do it!" _I heard my psycho pet scream into my head.

I backed away from Fred though, shaking my head all the while. "Fred I-I can't."

I could feel some tears threatening to make their way to my eyelids but, I held them back.

"Fred, as much as I like you...I just can't. Maybe you should stay away from me from now on."

"What are you saying Elise?" he stared at me incredulously as he took a step towards me.

"Fred, stay away from me from now on. I just...I can't be with you. I'm sorry." I yelled as I sprinted down the hallways and into the nearest bathroom I could find.

I leaned over a sink crying my eyes out for ten minutes. I felt like my breakfast was going to come back up. Why had I done that? My one chance to actually be with someone who cared for me, who was sweet, who liked me for me, who was a good person, and someone who once said to me that they would never hate me no matter what and I messed it up. I fixed my smeared makeup and went to my class.

I sat with my friends that day in the back; way in the back where I was almost in the shadows of the classroom. It was like this for two weeks; the same old routine. I'd sit in the back of my classes and pretend to be happy when I was really miserable. Today though, the day seemed to drag on, I was miserable, my friends didn't know what was going on with me but didn't want to ask, so I just kept playing the pretend card again; until Care of Magical Creatures at least. I needed to spill this out to someone and there were only two people I could tell.

"What?! Why?" Danni and Cheryl screamed in unison after I told them what happened when we went to our dorm to put our school things away and headed down to dinner.

"You know why!" I spoke in a hushed whisper.

"If Voldemort were to ever find out about this, he'd make sure something bad were to happen to me or him. Maybe even his family too! I don't want that. I know it would kill me inside." I could feel the sickening churning in my stomach react to the thoughts that bombarded my mind.

"Listen to me Elise." Cheryl began.

"Love is love, ok? It doesn't matter who the person is, what their bloodline is, I understand that now because I see you were happier when you hung out with him."

"Yeah, now look at you." Danni started. "You look miserable; you don't pay attention in class anymore. You need to resolve this problem. No one can break apart true love. Not even....V-Voldy."

I smirked at her. "You used his nickname." I snickered.

Cheryl cracked up and Danni giggled. "I can't say his full name...so I'll just say Voldy from now on." she smiled

At dinner, I attempted to make small talk with Draco and the others.

"Ellie, what's been going on with you lately? You've seemed gloomy these past couple of weeks." Blaise eyed me as he grabbed a roll of bread.

"I was just not feeling well. That's all. Besides, these stupid rules Umbridge is creating is ridiculous! That's more stress." Draco snickered and I glared at him.

"What is that?" I said sharply, grabbing Draco's cloak and staring at the badge.

"You didn't! Draco!" I stared at everyone else at the table. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, Adrian, they all had that stupid little badge.

"Of COURSE you would join that bloody Inquisitorial Squad." I huffed as I stuffed some mashed potatoes in my mouth.

"We're trying to track down the Potter Gang." Draco said disgusted.

"Why? So you can give them a ticket?" Cheryl laughed as Danni choked on her drink.

"No, they're up to something; Potter and all of his annoying little friends." I rolled my eyes.

Halfway through dinner, Caim came and snaked up my leg, making me jump.

_"A little warning would be nice next time!" __He__hissed at me in a laughing way._

_"Why did you decline that boy? You know you love him. And don't give me that Voldemort crap either." _

_"Why are you even involved in my love problems?"_

_"Because I can hear and feel all of your emotions."_

I sighed. _"Caim, I feel horrible. I know I like him, I just couldn't live with myself if Baldy Voldy ever found out." _

_"Aren't you forgetting one thing? He can't read your mind. Nothing would happen."_

_"Yes something could happen! What if something happened that he would have to force it out of my friends? He would surely get it out of them."_

_"There's a fat chance that Voldy would suspect something. Ha, Voldy, that sounds funny actually. Voldy, Voldy, Voldy, Baldy Voldy!!" _

_"Come on Caim, get serious." _I huffed.

_"Ok ok, sorry. All I'm saying is follow your emotions." _He then slithered off.

After I was done with dinner, I decided I was going to head to bed. I assured Cheryl and Danni that I would be fine. Danni had been spending a lot of time lately with Theodore Nott, more than usual. I thought it was cute how they really loved each other although Adrian had been making attempts to get with her as well, it didn't seem like it was working. Montague I guess had been trying to get with Cheryl but it didn't seem like it was working that well. I laughed to myself as I exited the Great Hall. I looked to my left and to my right when I caught a glimpse of Fred up ahead of me. Everyone's words flowed back into my head.

_"All I'm saying is follow your emotions." _

_"Love is love, ok?" _

_"No one can break apart true love." _

I took in a deep breath and hurried to catch up with him. I took a short cut to his common room. There was a cranny that was hidden by drapes that led from one hallway to the other. Right when he passed, I grabbed his hand and covered his mouth as I brought him into this secret place.

"Elise? What are you doing?"

"Fred, I have to get this out. Please, just listen to me."

There was hardly any room in there with only about a few inches of space between us. I stared at the ground for a moment to gather my words.

"Fred, I do like you a lot. Don't get me wrong; I've always liked you ever since I met you on the train. All these years we've been at school together I've always crushed on you. Except last year I finally realized it. The Yule Ball had confirmed my emotions for you but, my parents never would have approved, what with their...rich class."

I then looked up at him.

"The only thing that is holding me back is..." I paused, at a lost for words. My mouth was agape, I could tell.

"Cat got your tongue?" he laughed at me.

"Fred! This isn't a thing to joke about. I don't know how to tell you this. You'll definitely hate me or turn me into the Ministry or something." I frowned.

"Ellie, I've told you before, there's nothing that can make me hate you."

"Yes you will, but I'll risk the chance because I don't want to lie to you. I like you too much."

He stared at me with a blank face.

"I'm being forced to become a Death Eater." I choked out.

He didn't say anything but stared at me as I kept talking.

"The day after Christmas, I'm supposed to be marked. I don't want to follow in my parent's footsteps. I don't want to work for Voldemort. I don't want to do evil things. I used to think this mark from Umbridge was ridiculous but it was actually a symbol for me, a sign. I've never liked being in Slytherin because I know how I've been labeled by a lot of people. It's on my life if I decline. Voldemort will come after me. He'll think I'll betray him and spread out his plots. That's why; I can't be with you even though I desperately want to be. You are the only person that actually makes me happy. All the times I'm not with you I feel miserable. I just don't want something to happen to you if Voldemort were to find out about me being with a blood traitor." I cried heavily.

I buried my face in my palms, trying to silence my sobs. I felt Fred gather me into his arms as I cried.

"Ellie, it's ok. Everything will be fine." he cooed.

I shook my head in his chest. "No it won't. I want to be with you more than anything! I just don't want you to be in danger, or your friends and family either. Voldemort will use that against me." I sniffled.

"I would risk anything to be with you. I care about you too much and I hate to see you like this."

He hugged my tightly as I just sniffled away my last few tears. I felt him lean back from me and smiled.

"I see the water works are done." I giggled as I whipped out my wand and fixed my appearance.

"You're such a dork but you're my dork. I better go, there's people coming." I said scooting out of the cranny to the other hallway.

"Elise, I want you to come with me for Christmas break." I turned to look at him.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I'm being forced to be marked the day after Christmas. I have to leave with Cheryl and Danni since I have no home anymore. But, I think I can figure something out. I always do." I smirked.

He winked at me. "I'll see you tomorrow." I waved goodbye and hurried down to my common room.

"That's so sweet!!" Cheryl and Danni giggled as I settled into bed after telling them what happened after dinner.

"So what's your plan? You're going with him for Christmas right?" Cheryl said.

"I want to yes, but it might be difficult."

"Well what are your thoughts?" Danni asked.

"Well, I thought about leaving with you guys but, getting off the train with him. I'd disguise myself so you're parents Cheryl won't see or recognize me. Then you tell them that I'll be staying at school until the night of Christmas where I'll apparate to your house. That way we can all still go together."

"Sounds pretty good Ellie. I think it'll work. What do you want me to tell my parents why you're staying at school?"

"Studying for exams." I shrugged. They both laughed.

"You really should have been in Ravenclaw you smart ass." Danni giggled.

"Yeah, we aren't THAT smart to think of something like that in a short time. We're sneakier than smart I think."

"You just dissed yourself and Danni, Cheryl." I laughed.

The next day, I found Fred before going to breakfast. He was with the Potter Gang of course. They all stared at me with smiles or smirks or trying to hide something. George though spoke out.

"Aww look at the new love birds. Who would have thought it? Well, I knew for a long time, just never thought it would actually happen." he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I can still crack on you and Angelina." I snickered.

"Fred told us what you said." I glanced at Fred with my look. The look that was evil yet angry.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone! Well, I guess they have the right to know. You guys have been suspecting me for the longest time."

"What? No we weren't." Ron spoke suddenly.

"I can read minds Ron. And let me say, yours is quite strange." Everyone snickered at him as he went tomato red.

"So that's how you get ahead on your work." Fred threw up his arms.

"Yeah, if I speak to you in your mind, you just have to think back and we can communicate silently. It's handy during tests." I grinned.

"What I'd give for that." Ron said dreamily.

"Are you coming with us for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"That's why I came to see Fred. I might have figured out a plan." I told them all my plan and they all agreed it sounded like a good plan.

"Great, only two days left." Fred grinned as he hugged me and we were all off to breakfast. I couldn't wait to see all the nasty glares I'd receive.


	7. My Odd Friendships & Gryffindor Partying

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley)**

At breakfast the next morning, I sat in between Draco and Cheryl; Danni was in front of me sitting next to Theo who was sitting next to Montague and across from him and next to Draco's other side was Blaise; Adrian was next to him. Draco gave me a glare as I greeted him.

"Hi Draco."

He didn't say anything but continued to just eat his food.

"Hello, Earth to Draco." I laughed as I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Ellie, stop." he warned.

"Aww, what's the matter Draco? Did another girl dump you?" I joked. Cheryl nudged me who shook her head as a warning. I looked at her quizzically.

"Come on Draco, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's bloody wrong?! You and the Weasley is what are ruining my day." He slammed his fist down on the table which had me taken aback.

Everyone else paused for a moment to look at the scene that was beginning to grow. I wasn't going to take this harassment this early in the morning so I began to raise my voice.

"Dude, you need to relax. First of all, what about me and _Fred_?" I emphasized my boyfriend's name. He was a person after all.

"You're dating a blood traitor! You're turning on all of us!"

I was sick and tired of his bullshit and it was going to end **now**.

"Ok first of all Drake, it's none of your business who I date; secondly I am not turning on all of you. If anything, call me a two-face; lastly, if you want to tell that certain PERSON what is going on, then BE MY GUEST! Go ahead and kill one of your friends. It's not like some of us will die anyways in the war to come." I spoke in a loud, hushed voice at that last part.

"Ellie, you've gone NUTS! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"

"NO! What is wrong with you?! You're a follower Drake, not a leader, and if you were a leader, you'd suck at it." My voice was definitely the loudest in the hall and I knew for certain I was drawing eyeballs towards my direction.

"Ellie, you're just as stupid as your parents!"

Everyone at the table gasped or looked at each other with horrified expressions. Other tables in the great hall grew silent also as they watched this scenario. My eyes averted to the ground, anger filling me as I clenched my fist.

"Oh shit...she's going to blow!" Adrian hollered as I looked into Draco's icy blue eyes. I could see myself in them, I looked demonic and my eyes had changed to deep reddish brown.

"Ellie, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean that."

"Of course you did." I then struck my fist into his nose, making him fall back off the bench and into the walk path of the tables as I climbed over the table.

Blaise got up out of his seat as did everyone else. Everyone in the hall began crowding around Draco and me, chanting 'FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!'. I whipped out my wand as he stood up.

"Come on Draco. Be a man and duel me." I said getting into position.

"Ellie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that! I was just frustrated!" His voice was muffled as he clenched his now bleeding nose.

"Elise! Stop! Come on you're going to get in trouble!" Danni screamed as her and Cheryl tried to hold me back.

"Draco I swear, if you say anything like that ever again, I will maim you so bad, you'll be in St. Mungo's for months!" Someone then picked me up off the floor and carried me away before Umbridge came with Filch.

"What happened here?! Why is he bleeding?" I heard as Fred rushed me out of the Great Hall. When we were outside, he put me down as I kicked a rock.

"You're mad but that was brilliant; he deserved it." he laughed as I straightened my cloak.

"The hell he did. He had no right to compare me to my parents, for that matter, call me stupid."

"What was he yelling about anyways over there?"

"He was yelling because he found out about me going out with you. Why he should care? Not sure. It doesn't matter anyways; I broke his nose so that's his warning..." I cracked my knuckles to release the tension from all the anger I was holding in.

There was a slight moment when he was just staring at me while I threw some small pebbles in various corners of the courtyard.

"You're so cute when you're angry."

"I looked like the spawn of the Devil."

"No, you just looked cute." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed his hand and entwined my fingers with his.

"You're weird. Let's go to class." I said smiling. He shrugged as he followed.

During class, Fred and I passed notes. He told me of what had happened to his dad a few days ago. I thought what was going on with Potter was very strange. He also told me that Ron still didn't trust me. We wouldn't be going to their house but a hideout called The Order of the Phoenix. I was intrigued by this, how Dumbledore had people under the ministry finding things out. Almost at the end of class, I was passing the note back to Fred when Umbridge snatched it out of my hand.

"Passing notes are we?"

"Of course not ma'am. I was passing him a sheet of paper. He asked me for a piece." I sweetly smiled at the toad faced woman.

"Really, then why is it folded up?"

"Why is it not?"

She hurriedly unfolded the paper to find that there was indeed nothing on it.

"I told you I was telling the truth. Remember professor? I must not be bad." I quickly spoke before she got the idea of trying to unveil my spell. It was then that I had thought, _'Why didn't I just speak to him telepathically?'_

Luckily, she simply handed the paper to Fred and continued monitoring everyone else in the class as she watched us complete our assignment. The day had dragged on slower than ever until finally, the last class, Care of Magical Creatures arrived. We had gone to see the Thestrals and Hagrid educated us and we fed them meat. I could see them, unlike a lot of other people; you have to see death to be able to see them. I had seen death once before, the death of my dog actually. I was little and I was playing with my muggle friends with my brand new dog.

We were playing hide and seek with my dog and we were running back and forth between streets. I was hiding behind a bush and my dog was in the middle of the street when all of a sudden, I heard a screeching noise and I jumped out of the bush to see a truck hit my dog. My dog's ribs were broken and he was drooling out blood. He finished his life in my arms. My dad beat me severely when I told him what happened. He blamed me for killing my dog and I wasn't allowed to have another pet. How tragic is that?

After class, Fred and I walked hand in hand towards the castle.

"So there's a party in the common room tomorrow and I wanted you to come."

"I'm not allowed in, I'm in another house."

"Elise, it's a party and you're a guest. Besides, the day after tomorrow the password is being changed so it wouldn't matter if you hear it anyways."

"Oh, well then I guess I'll go. If you guys need food for the party, my house elf can provide things." I suggested.

"How is that?"

"She works here now, seeing as how my house was burned to the ground and I am here."

He gave me a giant hug and smiled at me.

"You're so smart."

"I know. I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ah so that's why you're a smart Slytherin." I laughed as we walked to dinner. When we parted the ways and I walked over to the usual spot where I sat at my table, everyone was laughing at something.

"Why are you all laughing like school girls?" I questioned as I sat down. I looked among my group of friends to notice that a certain someone wasn't present.

"Where's Draco?"

"He's in the Hospital Wing. The big baby passed out from losing so much blood after you disappeared." Montague informed me.

"That was some punch Elise." Adrian congratulated as Blaise patted me on the back.

"That's what he gets. So, what did you guys tell Umbridge?"

"Oh, we said that he dropped his fork when he bent down to pick it up and banged his nose on the table." Theodore suddenly spoke.

I simply nodded at him with notice. It was odd that he had suddenly spoken up. He didn't like our little gang and normally never spoke to any of us because he couldn't stand any of us at all. He only came to sit with us because of Danni. I suppose he only answered my question because it was his idea. He was a very smart guy after all, one of the smartest in Slytherin and that's another reason why he didn't like us. He was the loner type of person who was too smart to be in a clique like ours. I didn't blame him one bit.

"Ellie, we all know how you don't want to do...you know." Adrian began to whisper. "But, as our friend, we care for you and we have your back. Even though we don't think you should be dating that Weasley, we respect your decision." Adrian explained with just a hint of disgust. He was always the nicest to me, even though we had our battles every now and then.

"That's sweet Adrian." Cheryl commented.

"Why thanks." he winked at her.

"Well, yeah. I mean who knows? I might marry someone from Hufflepuff." Montague said sarcastically. Cheryl gave him an absurd look like he was from outer space or something along those lines. Obviously she didn't hear his tone of sarcasm.

"That's absurd, who?"

"I don't know! Someone, anything can happen you know." I hid a smile at Montague's poor attempt to impress Cheryl. Fred came over to my table after dinner and grabbed me.

"I'll see you guys at the common room." I called back as I was dragged out of the mess hall.

"Do you have to be marked?" Fred questioned me when we took a walk around the snowy grounds. The night sky was so gorgeous and mysterious; never ending twinkling stars were lighting up the sky.

"Yeah, I do. If I decline, I'll be in serious trouble. Believe me; I don't want to be marked, to have that curse upon my arm forever? Some tattoo that will be." I laughed.

I sat on the giant roots of this old tree that was near the waters edge of the Black Lake; it was another place I also liked to come to when I wanted to be alone. Fred sat behind me, his arms wrapping around me to keep me warm, letting me lean against his shoulder, letting my legs swing from the high lifted roots as I gazed at the frozen mass of water, watching some bats flutter away to go out to dinner themselves.

"You could think of a way to not be marked." he commented.

"I actually do have an idea but, I'm not positive he'll fall for it. He might be suspicious."

"What is it?" I moved my position to where I was face to face with him, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm not telling. It'd be a waste of time. I'll let you know if it works." I smirked.

"All of you Slytherins have the same smirk." he chuckled.

"What can we say? It's our trade mark." I smirked again.

I stared up at the tree we were sitting under and hid my smile. "Fred?" I stared up at him, fluttering my eyelashes. He smiled down at me.

"Yeah?"

"Fred, you do know that this is a mistle toe tree right; that only blooms in winter?"

"You believe I set this up?"He raised an eyebrow at me

"Oh I know you did. I can read minds remember?" I smiled and leaned up toward him. I closed my eyes as I felt our lips meet for a brief moment before I pulled away with a true, genuine smile.

"What was that for?"

"Beautiful scenery, gorgeous night, mistle toe tree, seems like the perfect scenario for a kiss I figured." I shrugged.

I got up from the roots and stood next to the tree, pointing at the mistle toe and smirking. I began to walk away when I was pushed against the bark of the tree.

"Kiss me Ellie."

I threw my arms around his neck, hanging on and pushing myself up against him as our lips locked with each others. I could imagine sparks flying around us; the heat grew between us as I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip for permission. I accepted his invitation and let him in. Our tongues wrestled with each other, slowly grazing each other as our moths moved in unison.

How long were we outside? We didn't know but soon it began to snow. We kissed passionately yet hot all at the same time. It was amazing how he turned out to be an awesome kisser. I pulled away from him breathless. I felt hot; the heat from our little snog session had kept us warm the whole time we were outside. We laughed as we ran inside, the wind whipping snow into our faces. We walked to the moving stairs where he had to go up and me down.

"Today was a good day." he said as I started my way down.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because I was with the most amazing girl ever." he commented with a grin.

"Really, who?"

"Oh, just some Slytherin brat." he waved it off as if it were nothing.

I snickered. "Well I spent my day with some Gryffindor jerk." I shrugged. We laughed as I went to go hug him one last time.

"Good night hun."

"Night babe."

That night, Cheryl and Danni did NOT leave me alone. They informed me on how Draco was scared of me now and how he felt bad for what he said but he didn't want to say anything to me, afraid that I might break his nose again or some other part of his body. Then, the subject of Fred came up…

"Where was he dragging you to?" Danni asked.

"Yeah, it was freezing outside." She shivered at the thought. Cheryl was one of those girls who needed heat and sun.

"Well, you guys know how I love winter and the snow. He always knew that. Ever since we first met, he always knew when winter came I'd spend all day outside, no matter how cold." I smiled.

"So that's it? You guys just walked around the grounds for an hour?" I had on a blank face but I answered honestly.

"No, we sat on a mistle toe tree and watched the stars in the sky and the bats searching for food in this cold weather. No biggie really." I shrugged like it was nothing. Caim was purring on my lap as I stroked him.

_"I know what you two were doing." __he said in a sing song voice._I rolled my eyes at my spy cat.

"Wait! Mistle toe tree?" Danni questioned with a thought for a moment. It finally hit her.

"Oh my gosh!! You two were making out in the cold weren't you!?" she gasped with a childish shriek. I cracked up laughing at her expression.

"DETAILS!! **DETAILS!!**" Cheryl bounced up and down on my bed; annoying Caim and making him leave the room. Cheryl grabbed Danni and my hands (unwillingly I might add) as she rotated us in a unison jump in a circle on my bed, being careful to not fall off.

"How was he? Was he good? Sloppy? **WHAT!?** I NEED TO KNOW!!" she hollered with impatience.

"Come on Cheryl, you didn't do this to Danni when she told me she made out with Theo in the library." I secretly acted innocent, seeing as how if I was going to get this treatment, so should Danni.

"ELISE!!" Danni screamed but laughed.

"NO! What? I'm getting to you next Danni, but you first Elise. Answer my question." My plan was flawed. I was getting dizzy and plopped back down on my bed, as did the two childish girls I call my friends.

"He was better than you'd expect. He was gentle, yet passionate, and rough. He's got everything I like." I smirked.

"Wow, Fred Weasley being able to score with a Slytherin." Cheryl snickered.

"Ok you next Danni. You're hiding things from me. I thought you and Theo broke up for awhile because I hadn't seen you two together."

So the rest of the night we talked about boys, especially Montague. Danni and I both noticed how Montague liked Cheryl but she flat out said that she wasn't that interested, even though he was handsome; black hair and hazel eyes that popped from underneath all that darkness. He was kind of emo looking, like a lot of people in Slytherin if you aren't somewhat surprised.

"Well, I'm going to go get warmed up and then I'm hitting the hay." I said as I reached for the door handle.

"What? Going to go snog your boyfriend again?" Danni made fun of me as I rolled my eyes.

"Night guys." I then walked downstairs and sat in front of the fire. Dotty appeared out of nowhere with a cup of hot chocolate, like always.

"I know miss loves hot chocolate in winter. Dotty thought she'd bring mistress some."

"Why thank you Dotty!" I hugged her and then the water works came on.

"Aw Dotty, don't cry. I just appreciate you. You're like my only family left." Dotty dried up her tears.

"Dotty must leave." she then disappeared, back to the kitchen I presumed. I knew she only cried because she was happy. I was the only one who treated her like a someone and not a thing to be abused.

"Hey chick." I heard someone plop onto the couch behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey Montague, long time no talk huh?"

"What are you talking about? We always talk."

"Yeah but not how we used to when we were kids." I rolled my eyes as I sat next to him, plopping myself Indian style and drunk my hot chocolate.

"You're the only emo friend I have." I laughed as I nudged him.

"Yeah yeah whatever." he rolled his eyes.

"So what's up? Why are you up this late?"

"Can't sleep, you?"

"I'm cold." I sipped my drink.

"What's on your mind? I mean, I could just take a look inside but I prefer you tell me." I smiled.

"You know don't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah I just want to hear you say it." I snickered. He sighed wearily.

"It's Cheryl. I like her a lot but, I don't know what to say to her. I want to tell her how I feel but she's so uptight."

"Ha! Tell me about it. I know her better than anyone." I set my cup on the table in front of me and turned my position straight to him.

"Look, I'll help you out Montague because I've seen you try, harder than anyone else actually."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Why not? Now listen up, Cheryl isn't cheap first of all. She's the snottiest brat I know especially when she's at home."

He nodded. "I've seen how she's acted at her house. Remember two Christmas' ago?" I nodded and dreaded thinking about that memory; it was the worst party EVER.

"Well, you know how she is in _love_ with expensive jewelry. She hates diamonds but crystals are her best friends. She loves topaz and the colors purple and orange together."

"What this got to do about anything?"

"Hey, I'm giving you some ideas by giving you facts about her. Now, there's always been this one ring she's wanted but never got to have."

I reached down the left side of the couch and felt around for pieces of paper. "This is the original." I showed him the first picture of the ring. It was sterling silver with a topaz in the middle surrounded by crystals.

"But now look at this one. It's from the same people but, it's different. By the way, she's in love with Topaz if you haven't guessed." This one had a huge crystal with a topaz in the middle of it and surrounded by little topaz and crystals on the band.

Montague stared at me incredulously. "Wow, you think this would help?"

I sighed at him. "It will impress her but winning her over…You have to be an absolute gentleman, compliment her on the smallest things, like things she says she hates when she really doesn't. It'll make her feel better and you also have to act like you aren't interested in her. That's all the advice I can give." I said taking my cup in my hand again and taking a few drinks.

"Thanks Ellie, you're an amazing person. If this works, I'll be grateful forever."

I giggled. "No problem."

"I'm heading to bed. Night."

I waved goodbye to him and sat there by myself. I was staring out the window to my left, watching the snow dance around with the wind.

"Hey." I heard someone. I turned around to see Draco. I glared at him.

"Hi." I simply said as I stared at the fire and sipped my drink like a prim person. He knew to take caution when I did this. He knew for sure that I was going to be an absolute bitch.

"Ellie, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to say that. I didn't think before I spoke. I was just frustrated."

I huffed at him. "Of course you're sorry, or else you wouldn't be apologizing." I spit at him.

"I'm just stuck. I have to uphold my families honor. We're on the fence, as you would say, with the Dark Lord. You just sit back not giving a care about this anymore. It makes me frustrated that I can't do the same."

My face softened as I stared at him. "Draco, I know what you're going to go through. I've caught a glimpse of future plans that Voldemort has and it includes you. I can't tell you though. I'm sorry." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"And I accept your apology. As long as you don't sell me out, we're still friends." I smiled as I gave him a hug.

I stared at his face with a questionable look. "Huh."

"What?" he asked.

"You know Drake? I think I did you a favor by busting your nose. I think I straightened it out from when Granger punched you." I cracked up as I skipped up to my room.

I heard Draco sigh. I slept soundly that night. I helped out a friend, I forgave a friend, and I was happy with my best friends. The next day flew by fast. I was Miss Merry Sunshine all day, even when Umbridge insulted me by calling me a prissy little brat; I just smiled and thanked her for finally realizing that fact. My friends liked this person I was becoming but, I could tell I wouldn't be Miss Merry Sunshine forever; nothing lasts forever.

I had skipped dinner and left with Fred to his common room. I had told Dotty what to do for the Gryffindors and I was told that food mysteriously appeared in there not twenty minutes ago. When we were at the door I started to freak out.

"Fred, you go in first. I'm pretty sure that everyone is going to throw food at me." He laughed at my childishness.

"No they aren't. Most everyone in Gryffindor has seen me and you together somewhere around school."

"Great, now there's secret spies I don't even know about." I said sheepishly.

"Come on. It'll be fine. I thought you were a tough, cocky, Slytherin?" I stared at him with a serious face.

"If you want me to ruin the party I could do that."

So when we entered, I was immediately greeted by Hermione. "Hey Elise, thanks for helping with the food arrangements."

"Not a problem, my house elf works here now since we have no home. Plus, she'll do anything for me." I smiled. I got a few stares and glares from people as George and Angelina came and greeted me.

"Hey, great job with the food and drinks. Did you know your house elf brought us Fire Whiskey and Butter Beer?"

I laughed. "Well, she does that naturally. The parties I used to throw at my house would always have that."

"Well it's a great addition." Ron said out of nowhere, holding onto a Butterbeer mug.

"Hey Angelina, great game a few months back. I never got to say because Draco was fuming like a little kid."

"Yeah, too bad you aren't captain anymore; you could have kicked him off the team." George joked. I giggled when he said that because at one point, I considered doing just that.

The night went on with plenty of loud music. To my great skills, I did my muffliato spell so it would sound quiet as a mouse, even when you opened the door too. I made small talk with a few of the older Gryffindors I knew as well and got acquainted with them also. Fred and I danced for awhile until we were exhausted. We both sat in a corner in a loveseat.

"So, what's your plan for getting off the train tomorrow again?" he yelled over the loud music.

_"I'm going to put on a disguise when I get on the train. Cheryl and Danni are covering for me but I have to leave really early the day after Christmas."_ I spoke to him telepathically.

He nodded as he hugged me. I cuddled up with him and we stayed like that for a long time until I heard a thought coming from outside the room.

"Hey, do you know your sister is snogging someone in that cranny we were in one time?" I told him as we got up to get some more drinks.

"No, really? Ah, well let the girl have some fun." he waved it off.

I laughed. "You're the big brother. Shouldn't you be more protective? Don't you know how many people she's dated this year?"

He shook his head. "And I don't want to know." he laughed.

All of a sudden, Ron and Harry burst into the room with Ginny and Dean Thomas. "Ginny! What the bloody hell were you doing?!"

"Oh stop it Ronald! I'm old enough to do what I please." she stormed off to her dormitory.

I snickered. "I told you babe." I gloated as I kissed him on the lips secretly. He held me as a slow song came on and we rotated in a small circle.

"I told my mum that you were coming. She's excited to meet you."

"Do you guys really trust me with your hideout?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I trust you, and I can tell when something is wrong with you."

"Yeah, you've known me for so long; you already can sense a problem with me." I rolled my eyes.

The slow song ended and the pumped up music came back on. The Gryffindors danced dirty. I saw Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan dancing together inappropriately but hey, who hasn't done that? I snickered to myself at the thought of how wild I used to be a few years ago.

"Fred, do you remember the first party we went to together? It was in the Ravenclaws dorm when my friend Melissa McGee used to come to this school?"

He stared down at me. "Yeah, back in third year, what about it?"

"Remember that contest Melissa announced that we girls were having?"

"That dirty dancing thing?" he grinned.

I cracked up. "You remember that don't you, you pervert." I smacked his arm.

"Why did you bring that up?" I pointed to Lavender Brown and Seamus. He yelled to them.

"Oi! Get a room you two." he yelled. He seemed to spook Lavender and she blushed as she walked away, Seamus following her.

The party died down now as the time extended. It was probably eleven now. All the other people who were invited from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw left a long time ago but, I was reluctant to leave. Dotty had appeared to check on the party.

"Dotty, you can start cleaning up. I think we're all done here. Thanks for helping supply the food."

"It's not a problem mistress. Dotty lives to serve mistress Elise." she snapped her fingers and the room was clean, the food was gone, and the trash was picked up.

There were still plenty of people dancing around with the boom box that Hermione had supplied. Fred grabbed my hand and led me up to the boys' dormitory.

"Gee Fred, looking for some privacy?" I laughed.

He came up and hugged me. "I just want some us time." he whispered into my ear, sending some chills down my spine.

I didn't waste any time. I knew what he was thinking, obviously. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed my back against the wall. Fred caressed my face with his thumb as I rubbed my hands through his ginger hair. Our breathing became irregular as the heat got turned on. He held me up with one hand as he rubbed my leg with the other. I smiled into the kiss as I moved down his jaw line. I kissed him all the while down to the crook of his neck where I began to suck and nibble. He sighed as I brought my lips back up to his and kissed him passionately. I felt my back leave the wall and then lean against a headboard as Fred sat next to me and began nibbling on my neck. He hit a sensitive spot and I gasped as I felt a chill run through my body. I lay down on the bed as I brought him with me, still keeping my lips locked with his. The roughness turned to passion and then slowly to gentle mode. He parted with me and stared into my emerald eyes.

"Are you as hot as I am?"

"I don't know, you tell me." I smirked as I took in a deep breath.

"You could set the school on fire if you just keep walking how you do."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What about my walking?"

"You sway your hips, it's attracting to every guy." he smirked. I kissed him on the lips again sweetly.

"I better go. It's late and I don't want to be caught by Filch." I groaned as I got up.

I fixed my hair and Fred fixed his as we walked out with grins. We got looks from the Potter Posse who were the only ones who were in there now.

"Bye guys, I got to go. Great party." I gave them all thumbs up.

"Hey, aren't you going to be caught?" Harry asked as I reached for the door.

"I hope not. The stairs are right down the hall so I should be able to sneak by." I shrugged.

"I could take you there without getting caught." Harry suggested.

"By using your invisibility cloak I presume." I snickered.

"Yeah, how'd you-"

"Footprints don't make themselves in the snow Harry, I've seen you in it before and that's the only thing that can make a person invisible." I crossed my arms in a smart-alecky manner. Fred laughed as did the others. Harry went up the stairs to get it and came back down.

"Ok, bye guys, see you all tomorrow afternoon." I pecked Fred on the lips before leaving.

George was being retarded and decided to interrupt us. "Oh hey, none of that in _this _common room." I hit him as Harry and I got under the cloak as we exited the Gryffindor tower.

When we were down near my common room, I got out. "Thanks Harry, that cloak is handy sometimes." I smiled.

"Uh, Elise?" I heard him call to me.

"Yeah?" There was a pause.

"Never mind, good night."

"Bye?" I then entered my common room.

It was quiet. No one was up as far as I could tell so I crept up to my dorm. I took a shower and jumped into bed, Caim jumping onto me.

_"Having fun are we?" _

_"Yes as a matter of fact." _

_"Well good. You're going to need the pressure release before the real pressure comes onto you." _

_"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." _I groaned as I rolled over and fell asleep.

The next day should be interesting since I would be playing spy agent. I could hardly wait.


	8. My Christmas Holiday

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley)**

I was walking with Cheryl and Danni as we were carrying our luggage to the train. "Well, I guess you won't be sitting with us." Cheryl said.

"Me either. Sorry Cheryl." Danni looked at her apologetically as Theo came up behind her.

"Be good you two! I'll see you later Danni."

"Well gee, I feel left out now. I'm the only one without a boyfriend." she pouted.

I laughed. "Who knows? Maybe the guy you're looking for is somewhere on the train?"

She scoffed. "Doubt it. I'll see you later." she then boarded the train.

I waited for five minutes outside the train when someone picked me up from behind, covering my eyes. I screamed as I was being kidnapped when I heard the thoughts of Harry, Hermione, George, Angelina, Ron, and Ginny laughing. I punched Fred in the shoulder.

"Don't do that ever again!" I glared when he put me down; he laughed.

We were searching for compartments but they were all full, except two that were occupied by one first year in one of them, and two third years in the other.

"Watch this; I'll get us a compartment. Excuse me but, you have to get out." I told the first year. He cleared out pretty fast. I went to the next compartment which was full of third years.

"Hey! Get out."

"Who are you to tell us to get out?" I whipped out my wand to the boy who spoke back to me.

"Believe me; you don't want to mess with me. I can make you go bald and make sure your hair never grows back." I glared as they all decided to clear out.

"Sometimes, I believe it's almost good to have this Slytherin attitude."

The older kids filed into one compartment, the others into the other one. Halfway through the train ride, I decided to go to the bathroom to change into my disguise.

'_Now, what should I do?'_ I thought for a moment when I decided on something punk rock-ish.

I whipped out my wand and pointed at my hair. My hair turned pitch black with green and electric blue tips. I made my hair straight and short, I had been meaning to cut it anyways. I did my eye shadow in a smoky eye, colored my lashes green and put on electric blue eyeliner. The clothes I was wearing were fine. My black jeans with my converse and green sweater with my leather jacket matched my outfit as well.

I walked back to the compartment and smiled. "Like my disguise?" I laughed.

"Disguise? Elise, if it wasn't for the rules at school, you could just dress like that normally if you wanted to." George laughed.

Another hour and a half went by when we arrived at the train station. I got off, seeing Cheryl and Danni already talking to the parents. I smirked to myself as I kept a low profile, holding Fred's hand. Near the pillar to exit out off the train station was this girl with hot pink hair and Professor Moody with Professor Lupin? I was confused.

"Hey guys." Fred greeted as we walked up to the three adults.

"Who's this?" Moody asked.

"That's his girlfriend." Ginny teased.

"Sorry for my outrageous disguise."

"I like it. I'm Tonks, I guess you know Lupin and well, that's the real Moody." I smiled at all of them.

"Disguise for what?" Moody asked suspiciously.

"Crazy friends I don't feel like talking to." I waved it off into the air.

"Well, come on you lot. We need to get going." Lupin led the way out and we all piled into two cars.

Fred, George, me, Lupin, and Tonks in our car. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were with Moody.

In the car I fixed my appearance, besides my clothes. I softened my makeup to just a subtle black eye shadow instead of a smoky eye. I took out the crazy colors in my hair but kept it black and short to the tops of my shoulders with my layers. We made it to this muggle neighborhood where the buildings stretched apart and out popped another house. Inside it was dark, quiet, and dirty. It looked like an old house of course, but a grand one I guess it used to be.

Moody, Lupin, and Tonks all rushed to the door straight ahead. A short stocky woman with red hair, I guessed to be Mrs. Weasley came out and greeted us.

"Oh here you are! Come give me a hug you lot." I stepped out of the circle back towards the front door, uncertain of what Fred's mum was going to think of me.

"So Fred, where is this girlfriend of yours? I'm dying to meet her." she said somewhat excitedly.

Everyone stared back at me with smiles. I took in a sharp breath and smiled at her. "Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Ah! You must be Elise. Welcome! You are certainly most welcome here. I'm afraid Mr. Weasley won't be here for a few days. I suppose Fred told you what happened?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry for that incident. At least he's alive and getting well." I smiled sweetly.

"Ah, why thank you dear. Your room would be the one across from the girls' room. There are not enough beds in the girls' room."

"That's not a problem. I'm sure it's lovely." I said happily. Everyone headed upstairs. Hermione and Ginny came with me to the room I was sleeping in. It was a grand room. It had a king sized bed, a large master bath, and it was spacious.

"Wow, it's probably the biggest room in this house, or the second. The one on the third floor might be a little bigger. Lucky." Hermione grinned.

"I hope she didn't give me this room just because she knows I'm rich. I could sleep in the basement and be fine." I chuckled.

A few hours when it was almost dinner time. I had went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I saw Tonks and Mrs. Weasley in there cooking.

"Oh, don't mean to intrude. I was just getting a glass of water." I smiled.

"Oh not a problem dear."

"Do you need some help?" I asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No no, you're the guest."

"It's not a problem really. When I had a house, I would help my house elf prepare dinner. We only had one and sometimes it was a lot of work for her. My parents didn't like that though." I shrugged.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry about your house. You're welcome to stay here after you're done with school." Mrs. Weasley offered.

"Oh I wouldn't want to be a burden." I said modestly.

"No really, you can stay. We need more girls in this house." Tonks laughed.

"Why is that?"

"Didn't Fred tell you?"

"Yes, about the Order, a secret society to destroy Voldemort. I know. Speaking about that...can I have a private meeting with all of the members of the Order later tonight?" Tonks and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other.

"It's important."

"Alright, after dinner."

"Thank you." I smiled. I rushed back upstairs and went into my room which held everyone in there.

"Ellie, we want to ask you something." Fred said.

"Ok? What is it?"

"Well, we have this Defense Against the Dark Arts class that holds only some people. Harry teaches it, seeing as he's been through a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, no doubt about that." I said leaning against the door. "What are you guys getting at?"

"Well, we're trying to learn how to defend ourselves against the Dark Arts, seeing as how Umbridge won't let us use magic but, we need a professional." Hermione concluded.

"Wait, you guys think _**I'M**_ the professional?" I scoffed at that inclination.

"Well, you're getting marked! That's something." Ron shouted.

"Ok, maybe you're right. Maybe I was trained in using the Dark Arts. That doesn't mean I'm going to train you guys. You know how many dangerous spells there are that can go wrong with trying to teach people?" I said incredulously.

"That's why we need you to teach us, or show us what other spells there are and how we can defend against them." Ginny spoke up.

"You all are nutters." I thought about it for a moment and rubbed my temples. "I suppose I can on one condition though…if **ANYONE** in that little class of yours doesn't listen to my advice or instructions, I'm not teaching anymore from that day on. OH! And I might have to bring Cheryl and Danni too."

"You're off your rocker! We can't trust them!" Ronald shouted.

"But you guys have trusted me and I trust them with my life. I'm the only one who will agree to this but I can make my friends help me. They know what's going on, all of my friends do and they aren't saying a thing to anyone about this. Trust me. Besides, we're the only ones who can demonstrate with each other and not get hurt."

There was a long period of silence.

"She's got a point." Harry said breaking the ice. "It's agreed. We are starting the class again when we go back to school."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan then."

Molly then came into the room. "Dinners ready you lot." We all went downstairs except Fred and me.

"You sure know how to negotiate." he smirked.

"Of course, without negotiations, the world would go awry."

"My mum seems to like you a lot."

"Yeah, I'm surprised."

Fred cupped my face in his hands and kissed me sweetly. We then walked downstairs. "Oh yeah, there's one other person you haven't met yet." He said as we entered the kitchen and sat down at the small table. There was a recognizable man sitting at the head of the table.

"Ah, who is this?" the man with dark curly hair, dressed in a black shirt and jeans asked as I sat down.

"Oh, that is Fred's girlfriend Sirius." George made fun as Fred threw a piece of bread at him.

"Sirius Black."

"He's Harry's godfather." Hermione whispered to me.

"I know who he is."

"You seem familiar." he pointed a fork at me.

"Really? Not sure who I remind you of." I shrugged with an apologetic look.

"Ah, yes, I know who you are now. You were only a baby when I last saw you. You were my second cousins daughter; Trisha Richards. I'm sorry for what happened." I nodded.

"Yeah, well, she had it coming. Strange how almost everyone I know or meet is related to Draco in some way." I laughed at the irony.

"Malfoy's such a bloody git. It was brilliant how you punched him in the nose." Ron commented.

"I seemed to have straightened it from Hermione's punch a few years ago." I snickered.

Lupin was reading the Daily Prophet when I saw Bellatrix's photo. "Lupin, what does it say about Bellatrix Lestrange on there?"

"Oh, that she helped a few others escape along with herself."

"My deranged cousin. She's a bloody nutter, that she is."

"She's your cousin too?" I asked Sirius.

"As I hate to admit it, yes."

"She's my...godmother." I muttered that last part. Tonks choked on her drink, Hermione gasped, and everyone just stared at me. I knew I had to lay out the details then.

"She hates me though because they were on a mission together back in the first war and they got caught in the act but Bellatrix didn't escape and my mother did. She blames my mother for getting her locked up, so she doesn't really like me. I've never met her except for when I was a baby." I shrugged.

"She's my aunt." Tonks glared at her plate, stabbing a pile of mashed potatoes and shoving them in her mouth.

"So you and Draco are cousins? Wow, this family circle thing is really weird. Next we'll find out that I'm actually Harry's third cousin twice removed or something!" The whole table erupted with laugher.

"Now, what is it you need to tell us?" Mrs. Weasley spoke to me in the meeting room after dinner with the rest of the members.

"Well, I doubt Fred mentioned this in the letter he sent you. I'm being forced to follow in my parent's footsteps by Voldemort."

"When is this to take place?" Lupin asked.

"The day after Christmas. I have a plan though. I've thought out everything before taking each step. Only my closest friends in Slytherin know because a few of them are being forced to follow their parents as well." I stared at the floor for a brief moment.

"Tell us this plan girl." Moody croaked out.

" I'm supposed to be marked on the twenty-sixth but, I thought, 'Hey, why not trick Voldemort into thinking I'm working for him when I'm really not but I am?'"

"So, are you suggesting a split end deal?" Sirius asked.

"Exactly. I would tell Voldemort that I thought of a way to help him from the inside out. I befriended Harry this school year and his friends and I would 'spy' on him and tell Voldemort what his friends were planning but at the same time, I would be lying to him and not really be telling him the truth at all. All the while I'd be working for you guys and telling you exactly what Voldemort is planning."

"And if anything were to go wrong, he would torture your mind and kill you." Snape said in his usual monotone.

"I highly doubt that."

"Did you inherit that gift?" Sirius asked.

"I can read people's minds but no one can read mine. It's the perfect weapon for figuring out future plans from Voldemort himself. He would believe me because he's impressed by my smarts. I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw after all." I shrugged.

"It's too dangerous. You're only a young girl." Mrs. Weasley argued.

"Mrs. Wesley, if I decline the mark, I'll surely die anyways. He'd want to know why. I've seen him, I've been to his hideout. He even gave me a birthday present." I laughed.

"I don't like the idea. How would this not get you the mark?" she asked.

"Because, by helping out Harry, I would have to be clean of any marks, meaning his."

"Well bloody hell girl, you're pretty smart to think up that." Sirius grinned.

"I still don't like this idea."

"Mrs. Weasley, as long as I play my role as the snotty, bratty, loyal Slytherin I was supposed to turn out to be, I'll be fine. My friends are going to be there so I have support."

"How would you be getting there?" Lupin asked.

"I was going to Apparate to my friends house; we had planned that and she had to make up a plan to tell her parents so I would arrive there at nine in the morning."

"Alright, well, it seems like that is settled." Sirius smirked.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I appreciate it." I smiled as I left the meeting. I rushed upstairs to find everyone over the balcony.

"You lot are a nosey bunch." I laughed as they all jumped. "I would have told you all when I came back."

"Oh yeah, well, uh." Ron sputtered. "Goodnight."

I laughed as I went to my room. I looked back at Fred and smiled before I went inside. I took a shower and got freshened up. When I opened my trunk for pajamas, Caim slithered out.

_"Gee! You couldn't have let me out?" _he hissed.

_"Sorry, I forgot you came with me."_ I apologetically looked at him.

When I got dressed, I went to the dresser where there was a mirror and began brushing my hair. A pop echoed in my room and I saw Fred through the mirror.

"Gee, what if I was naked huh?"

"I don't know, it might have entertained me."

"Or do you mean you'd want me to entertain you?" I smirked. I put down my brush and hugged him.

"We haven't had any alone time all day." he sighed.

"Yeah well, that's how things are sometimes. What are you going to do for the four days I won't be here?" I giggled.

"I'll have to kidnap you again."

"My knight in shining armor." I laughed.

I got on my bed and lay on my side, Fred lay facing me.

"Ellie, I've been thinking, would you marry me?"

With that random question, I was in shock and I didn't know how to answer. "You're mom wouldn't approve of us marrying this early."

"Who said it had to be now?"

"Well, I've sort of had a glimpse of the future." I said sitting up and having my back to him.

"Elise, what's wrong? What is it?"

I was shaking a little, trying to fight back the tears. "Fred, someone is going to die. I don't know who it is."

"One of us?" I nodded as he gathered me in his arms.

"Neither of us is going to die."

"But I saw it! I don't know what's going to happen when this war starts. Voldemort has crazy people on his side."

Fred held me and cooed in my ear. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"I don't want you risking your life for me if that's what you're saying." I became serious.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to you though." He kissed my forehead as I calmed down.

"Fred, the future is absolute, even though it _may_ change; it'll still stay the same all the while."

"Then we need to make the most of it." he smiled.

He made me feel so safe; he made me believe that he would really never let anything happen to me. He caressed my head and ran his fingers down my side, his fingers touching my exposed stomach and legs which made me giggle from the tickle of his touch.

"Oh, so you ARE ticklish, you told me once you weren't."

"Well gee, you never touched my legs or stomach Fred."

"Oh, so you're ticklish if I touch you here?" he ran a finger down my thigh. I flinched and backed away from him on the bed.

"Stop, no stop Fred. FRED!" I laughed as he tackled me and started squeezing my legs as I kicked and laughed. I found the will to sit up and smashed my lips onto his, making him fall onto his back. I laughed a little in the kiss as did he. I separated from him and looked into his hazel eyes.

"I love you Ellie." he whispered as he sat up and gathered my face in his palms and kissed me gently.

I was captured in the moment, a sweet taste that was recognizable to me only. I bit his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He didn't accept my invite. I growled into the kiss as my Slytherin side came out. I always got what I wanted, but I wasn't this night. I cunningly slid my hands down his neck and down his chest and lifted up his muscle shirt and caressed his stomach. My fingers were cold to the touch and his biceps flinched as I smirked and took the opportunity to slip my tongue inside his mouth. Mine rubbed against his as he played with my hair which made me smile. He parted from me and I pouted.

"Don't give me that look." he laughed. "I better go before someone walks in."

"I'll fix that problem." I said and grabbed my wand as I used a bolting spell and a muffling spell and a blocking spell so no one could enter through the door, hear what we were doing or apparate inside the room.

"There, problem solved." I said jumping back on the bed. "Now where were we?" I purred as he kissed me again.

I slid my hands back under his shirt and traced every one of his biceps. What would Cheryl say when she found out he had a six, maybe an eight pack? I smirked into our little snog as I roughened up the kiss. I scooted back against the headboard as he pushed up against me. He parted with me again and I pouted until he started biting on my neck. I gasped the next moment when I felt him bite down on my sweet spot. I held in a moan as he continued on that spot. I had to admit I was turned on now and that brought out my wild and crazy side.

I pushed his back down onto the bed as I began nibbling and sucking on his neck. After exploring both sides, I finally found his sweet spot. He groaned as I stayed there for the longest time when he had enough. He put me back up in a sitting position and took my face in his hands and started kissing me again. Another tongue war broke out. I won though still. I felt his hands trailing down my stomach and then to my curvy sides. I was breathing heavily as he nibbled on my sweet spot again.

"Fred." I breathed out.

I brought his face back up to mine and I kissed him passionately, our lips just stayed locked there for the longest time. My hands went to the hem of his shirt and I began lifting it up. I parted for only a moment as I took off his shirt. He began taking my tank top off, once again breaking the kiss again. This time I was fired up. I launched myself into his arms and kept my lips on his again. Our lips were like magnets; never really leaving each other. I trailed kisses all the way down from his jaw line, to his neck, to his chest, to his very nicely toned abs. He brought me back up and gathered me in his arms as I wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed each other for the umpteenth time.

He rubbed my legs gently as he made me lie on my back. He kissed my neck all the way to between my breasts. I was still wearing a bra which seemed to tempt him when he had his hand behind my back. He went all the way down to my bootie short line and back up. He stuck his tongue in my mouth again as I felt him grab onto my shorts and I onto his. He slowly slid off my shorts and I started undoing his drawstring. He towered over me as we took a breather. We both were breathing heavily.

"I know its winter but gee, it feels like summer to me." I breathed out with a grin.

He towered over me, both of our body's so close to touching each others. I latched my arms around his neck and turned him over so I was on top. I had one leg on each side of him, straddling him. We started our little snogging session again. The heat got turned up another level though. We were being rough. He had taken my wrists in one hand and rubbed my inner thighs with his other. I had straddled him as I roughly kissed his soft spot, making him moan a few times. Playing rough absorbed your energy. We were both kind of sweaty now; our bodies so close together, rubbing each other and warming each other up. I got a chill when the air in the house had kicked on.

I was panting, out of breath from hardly breathing at all. Fred slid his hand down my stomach and to the rim of my undwear. I stared down to where his hand was. I was somewhat scared but, I so wanted this. I breathed irregularly as I panicked just a smidge. His hand drew away from there and just gathered me in his arms. I lay there, against him as he kissed the top of my head.

"Ellie," he breathed out. "I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt you, and I'm going to keep that promise." he cooed, caressing my cheek as I gazed into his bronze colored eyes.

"I want you, more than anything but, I already have you. You're all I really need." he kissed me softly again.

"Fred, I want you too, I just don't think we should do this now at least. I'd rather be married first. It's just something I've always told myself. I'd be married to my true love and then, I'd truly give myself to him." I smiled up at him.

"Well, we'd have to talk to my parents. My mum got married at this age, why not us?"

"We'd have plenty of money to be alright. Remember, I'm rich. Not meaning to gloat."

He chuckled. "I know, and I don't care about your money either, just letting you know I didn't fall in love with you for that."

"I know, I can read your mind, remember?" I said kissing him again.

"You'd better go; someone's going to wonder where you are." I snickered as we got up from the bed.

"Maybe I should stay?" he grinned.

"Yeah, then have everyone in this house wondering why you weren't in your room and have them thinking I'm a whore." I rolled my eyes. He laughed at me as he apparated back to his room.

Just as I had gotten dressed, there was a knock at my door.

"Hey Ellie." Hermione greeted.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Oh uh, were you busy? You look a little sweaty."

"Oh, I was just stretching before bed to keep the flexibility going in my body." I lied straight through my teeth.

"Well, I just thought Fred would be with you." she said crossing her arms, her thinking face on.

"Oh no, he came by to tell me goodnight a long time ago. I don't know where he'd be."

"Oh ok, sorry for disturbing you. Goodnight." I closed the door and silently laughed to myself.

I had taken another shower and finally went to bed. It was sometime between two and three in the morning when I heard a creaking noise. I thought it might have been Caim because he disappeared a long time ago. Not until I felt a pair of fingers caress my cheek. I smiled at my visitor and scooted to the middle of the bed. He climbed in and collected me in his arms.

"Watch us get caught in the morning." I yawned before slipping into a peaceful sleep again.

It was probably seven in the morning when I started to stir. Fred's back was to me and I smiled. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arm around his stomach while my other caressed his head. I started drifting back to sleep when I felt him get up. It was probably best that he left anyways before we got caught, even though we didn't do anything. I started to stir again when it was about nine in the morning. I stretched for a moment until I heard a shriek. That made me jolt up.

"EW! IT'S A ROACH!!" I heard someone scream.

"Don't!" I hollered as I burst through their door. Ginny was getting ready to smack it with a thick boot when Caim morphed into a rattlesnake and started hissing at her.

"Caim, stop that!" I yelled as he crawled onto me.

"What is that?!" Ginny said exasperatedly.

"It's my morpher, Caim. He didn't mean to scare you but he was running from her cat."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"He can speak to me telepathically."

"What the bloody hell was that scream?" The boys came rushing in. I started to crack up laughing.

"Nothing, they got frightened by my morpher." I shrugged as Caim turned into a collie.

_"Why didn't I think of this before? Now, I'll scare the hell out of that cat." _he cackled as he pranced out of the room. The boys all laughed at the two girls as I headed downstairs.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." I said cheerily as I gave her a hug.

"Oh well hello dear. Sleep well?" I nodded as I sat down at the table. Fred hurried and sat next to me, grabbing my hand underneath the table and squeezed it.

_"You're cute."_ I spoke.

_"Yeah well, you're the most gorgeous one here."_

_ "Aw, Snape is a pretty girl too Fred." _Fred and I busted out laughing at the table.

Everyone stared at us, trying to hold back smiles and weird faces. I repeated our conversation to every single one of them. We all started to bust out laughing. Then it got silent when Snape walked in. Everyone was either in mid bite, chewing, or drinking something. No one could hold in our laughter so there was an eruption. Ginny and Ron choked on their juice, George almost choked on some bacon and the rest of us were just lucky to not be choking on air.

"What on Earth has gotten into all of you?" Mrs. Weasley stared at us in wonder. I was almost in tears.

"Ah, that's brilliant." Harry commented as he took a bite of his toast.

"The sweet little couple." George cooed.

"Oh please George; there are plenty of things I can make fun of you and Angelina about."

"Oh yeah? Like what."

I smirked evilly. "Oh I don't know, why don't' you tell me....Cuddlykins?" I snickered. Everyone burst out laughing all over again. George was the only one not laughing but blushing.

"Ok ok, I'll lie off."

The holiday went by very fast. Fred and I would spend the night with each other every night. The boys were the only ones who knew where Fred went in the night. I suspected Hermione and Ginny knew too or had a clue. It was Christmas Eve now. Only two days until my plan was to take place. I prayed that it would work out. Just yesterday, Tonks, Ginny, Hermione, and I went on a girl's day out to Diagon Alley. I had stopped by the bank to take care of some things. One major deal was to transfer all of my parents' money into my own account.

After grabbing some money, I bought each one of them a dress of their choice from Madame' Sherrie's store. They had the most expensive dresses. They all declined but I told them to think of it as an early Christmas present. Christmas shopping on the day before Christmas was hectic. Being rich was lucky because I was saved all the best styles and dresses and colors. Good thing I was known there.

Back at Grimmauld Place it was just me, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley who came back from hospital, still banged up but, better than he was. We all had a toast to Harry who saved Mr. Weasley from being able to see into Voldemort's mind. After dinner, we were to open up presents but, Mrs. Weasley changed the plans.

"Now no one move. I'll be right back. The lights suddenly turned off. I heard everyone moving, I just sat there, waiting for the lights to come back on.

"La carnum en flamare." Someone had cast a spell. And there before me was a cake that said "Happy 18th birthday Elise." Everyone started singing happy birthday and I was just filled with such joy. I blew out my candles and everyone clapped.

"How did you guys know it was my birthday? Well tomorrow." I rolled my eyes.

"Fred of course." Fred came and embraced me, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks you guys." I said as Mrs. Weasley started cutting the cake.

"Ok, everyone got a piece? We'll do presents now."

Everyone ripped open something. I had six gifts in front of me. I opened one from Sirius. I opened up a small box that held a necklace. It was a pendant in the shape of a star; encrusted on it was the word 'Lucky'.

"Why is it 'Lucky'?"

"Just thought you might need some."

"Thanks, I like it." I smirked as I put it on.

Ron yipped at his gift. "Thanks Elise! This will definitely give Gryffindor twice the power of winning the Quidditch games." I laughed as he hugged his new broom.

"Yeah, for next year but if you were on the Quidditch team this year, I'd still beat you." I joked.

I opened a gift from George and is was contacts.

"Wow, contacts?" I asked.

"No, they're special. I created them. It's for looking through walls. You can see what people are doing." he grinned.

_"You dirty, nosey boy." _I scolded him as he laughed. I opened one from Hermione who had bought me a digital camera. "Thanks! I haven't had one of these since I was little."

Ginny's present was a charm bracelet. Harry's was a pretty looking watch. Ron's was a box of Burty Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Mrs. Weasley had hand made me a scarf that was black and white striped.

"Thanks for the gifts everyone. You all didn't have to." Harry was opening up my present.

"New glasses?"

"Yeah, just with an unbreakable spell on these lens' so you won't have to keep fixing them." I smiled. George's gift was an invention of my own.

"It's for looking around walls so when you use it around a corner, it's invisible to everyone else. Only the user can see it." I winked.

"Oh! Mister and Misses Weasley, you should go to the bank tomorrow and check your vault."

"Well, I think it's time to turn in. Look how late it is already. Off you go." Mrs. Weasley shooed us.

"Elise, it was nice getting to meet you." Mr. Weasley said as I walked off.

"Same to you sir."

Right when I had finished dressing, Fred popped in, literally. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Here's your gift. Open!" I demanded excitedly.

"Wow, what's this picture for?" he asked.

I laughed. "I'll tell you in a little while. It's very special. Now, I know what you were thinking so I decided to do the same." I said, still grinning.

"How can I keep a surprise from you?"

"I don't know what it is." I admitted.

"Well here, I hope you like it." I grabbed the blue silver box from him and unwrapped the ribbon that helped it stay closed. I opened it and I was lost for words. I must have gasped pretty loud because he laughed at me.

"I'll take that as you think it's amazing."

"It is!" I gasped in total shock. What lay before me in the box was a silver ring, encrusted with a turquoise gem sparkling in the center.

"Look at the inside of the band." he smiled. I picked it up and read the inside. It said _"F heart E Forever & Always"_. A tear came to my eye as he took the ring from me.

"I wanted this to be your wedding ring but, this was also supposed to be your birthday present so," he said getting down on one knee.

I started to cry when I heard these sweet words. "Elise, I love you to death. You're the only girl I've ever loved and always will be. I've always cared for you ever since I met you. I would never hurt you intentionally. I want to be with you forever. You're everything I've ever wanted and the only thing I truly want. We'll be together forever, even in the next world. Please, will you marry me?"

"YES!" I screamed as he placed the ring on my left ring finger. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with intense passion. All of a sudden I heard "Awws" and cute comments. I parted from Fred to stare at them and laugh. I kissed Fred again as I got up from the bed.

"George, come over here."

"What? Am I in trouble?" I shook my head.

"No, look at this picture I gave Fred."

He snickered. "She got you a picture of a building." he laughed.

"Yeah, but lift up the cushion in the box, there's a surprise there." I grinned.

Fred unfolded a piece of paper and hugged me. "No way! Are you serious?"

I nodded. "Yeah, one of the many adventures I had when I went to Diagon Alley with the girls."

George snatched the paper; he was literally at a lost for words…for once.

"I know, I'm awesome." I finished his stuttering for him.

"We have our own joke shop now!!" Fred and George yelled in Unison.

"Now get out you guys, I have a present for Fred." I shooed them out.

"Gee, she must be SUPER rich." I heard Ron say as they left.

"Another one?"

"Well that was really just for you and George. I know you've guys always wanted a joke shop." I shrugged as I pulled out a box from under my pillow.

"Here, open." I said excitedly. He opened up the box and smiled at it.

"You and I must think alike." he grinned.

"Yeah, I didn't even look in your mind." I giggled. In his hand was a chain necklace with a ring linked to it. On the band it said _"Loving each other forever E & F". _He put on his necklace as I stared down at my ring. I frowned then.

"How did you pay for this?"

"Oh, Harry gave George and me the money he won from the tournament last year. I talked it over with Fred and we both split it. I was saving it for something special. Originally we were going to start our joke shop with that money."

"Well, glad I bought that building then. People are going to fix it up, everything will be new. You guys just have to supply your goods." I frowned at the ring again. "I can't wear the ring."

"Why not?"

"What would Voldemort say when he sees a ring on my engagement finger?" He frowned too.

"OH! I have an idea." I said taking off my necklace that Sirius gave me. I took off my ring and slipped it onto my necklace, entwining it once to keep it from falling or breaking off. Luckily my necklace was long enough to hide in any shirt. It hung just between my breasts.

"There, now we match." I smiled.

We both leaned into each other and kissed. He grinned wide, from ear to ear. I snaked my arms around his neck and lifted my left leg and wrapped it around his and brought him closer to me. He grabbed my left leg and rubbed it as we snogged each other. All of our emotions poured into one moment, knowing deep down that we could at any moment never see each other again.

"Hey Fred, I have some ideas fo-orrrr maybe later." George went out as quickly as he came in. I laughed as I kissed Fred again and went back to a regular standing position.

"Why stop? He's surely not going to come back."

I shrugged as we presumed to what we were doing. The next moment the door opened again and we heard wolf howls and woahs and laughs.

"Gee Fred; snog her face off why don't you?" Ginny shook her head as she left.

"Ah, so that's what they do in here." Ron laughed as he too left.

We laughed as he begrudgingly left to his room with the other guys, giving me a kiss on the cheek as I closed the door. I lay down on the bed, starting to drift off and slipped off into dream land.

Tomorrow was the big day.


	9. Wedding Plans & The Branding

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley)**

I woke up at seven on the dot. I got up and got ready for my departure in two hours. I packed pretty fast, seeing as how I only had two suitcases which held the only belongings I owned now. Someone knocked on my door just as I reached for the doorknob.

It was Ginny.

"Hi, breakfast is ready." she smiled.

I followed after her downstairs. I sat down next to Fred who grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. As I ate my breakfast, I slowly began to feel lightheaded. I had this gut feeling as if something were going to happen, and it wasn't nerves from having to face HIM later. When everyone had finished their meals, it was fifteen 'til eight thirty.

"Now everyone clear out, and I better not find you at the door." Mrs. Weasley warned. I thought she and the other members of the Order were going to have a meeting but I was dead wrong.

"Fred and Elise, stay please." That sick feeling I had was this. I looked over at Fred and I could tell he was trying to hide a smile. He was laughing at my reaction inside of his mind!

Mister and Mrs. Weasley sat down in front of me and Fred in a very business like matter. "Now, I'm going to get straight to the point."

"_Good, because I don't know how long I can keep from having a breakdown."_

"Elise, Fred talked to us yesterday about you two getting married. Now, we have no objection but, we don't think it's a good idea to be rushing into this just because of the circumstances." I looked at Fred, then back at his parents. I then spoke up.

"Well, do you not approve of me or-"

"Heaven's no child. You two seem incredibly happy together and you are a nice girl. We just don't want you two rushing into this."

"It's not like me to rush into things without me thinking them first. I have thought for a long time what would happen if we did and I know the consequences of some things if they were to take a bad turn. But Fred is the only one I would want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Well, I'm glad that Fred chose you. Welcome to the family." Mr. Weasley said as he patted my hand and smiled.

"You guys scared me for a moment. I thought I was in trouble."

"You could have read their thoughts." Fred chuckled.

"That's rude. I only use that when I'm feeling bored." I smirked.

"When shall we set this wedding?" Mrs. Weasley chirped happily.

For the next half hour, Mrs. Weasley and I started planning the wedding. She knew how fancy I was with parties and I showed her a few pictures from some of Cheryl and Danni's parties that I had decorated. Then, the dreadful ringing of nine o'clock sang its tune form the ancient grandfather clock.

I said my good-bye's to Sirius, Mister and Mrs. Weasley, the Potter Posse, and lastly Fred. He gathered me in his arms and gave me a long hug as I grabbed my luggage and apparated out of there. I appeared on the doorstep of Cheryl's house and rang the bell. The door flashed open immediately by Cheryl's mother, Carrie.

She looked just like Cheryl, except she was an older version. She always wore dark red lipstick and had short blonde hair instead of medium length like Cheryl's was. She was also prissier than Cheryl and she was a perfectionist.

"Where have you been Elise? You're three minutes late!" she pushed me inside and snapped her fingers to get her house elves to put my stuff in a room.

"Sorry Carrie, I like to be fashionably late." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well you certainly look like it. You cut your hair! It looks gorgeous anyways although I prefer it longer. Come come, Cheryl and Danni are in the ball room decorating."

"Are we having a party?"

"No! The Dark Lord chose my house to do the ceremony at. I want it to look grand. We'll be eating in the Ball room though."

As I was ushered to the ball room, I was staring at a whole round room filled with white and black decorations. "Cheryl dear! You're friend has arrived!"

Cheryl and Danni were in the middle of decorating a pillar and smiled at me as they finished up.

"Elise, tea? Some breakfast perhaps?" Carrie pressed me.

"No thanks, I ate before coming." I smiled politely, declining.

"Alright, well, I'll be in the kitchen." She then closed the huge oak French doors and left.

"Happy Birthday!!" they cried out in unison as they appeared behind me.

"Thanks guys."

"We're going to give your presents to you after lunch. My mom was already planning a girl's party before the guys arrive." Cheryl snickered.

"I can tell. She seemed too excited." I laughed.

"So! How was your Christmas?"

"Did Fred get you anything?"

I was being bombarded with questions. I brought them to the other side of the ball room where surely no one could here us if they were to listen at the doors.

"Well yes, he got me something." I whispered.

"What is it?" Danni asked with my same tone and sparkles in her eyes.

"A ring." I said plainly.

"You aren't wearing any ring." Cheryl said crossly, as if I was lying to her.

"It's on my necklace." I pulled out my necklace from my shirt and the girls both gasped.

"HOLY MERLIN'S BEARD!! He got you **THAT**?" Cheryl said all in shock as she picked it up for examination.

"What a rock! It has your birthstone and-"

"CRYSTALS!!" Cheryl gasped with astonishment.

"Actually, I was going to say that inscription but-" Danni trailed off as she took it from Cheryl and examined the stones. "You two are so cute, cuter than Theo and me at least."

"No," I denied. "You two are....kindergarten cute." I smiled.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow at me while Cheryl still couldn't take her eyes off of my sparkling, crystal infested ring.

"Well, you two act like little kids who are shy but in love. It's cute!" I teased as I poked her. Then I saw the rock on her finger that was so familiar. I hid a creeping grin from her eyes.

"Cheryl, what is that?" Cheryl stared at her hand to where I was pointing.

"Oh you won't _believe_ who gave me this." she got all excited and bouncy.

I glanced at Danni who slightly smiled. I'm guessing Montague had told her; both of us hiding secret grins.

"Who?" I asked with curiosity.

"MONTAGUE!! He gave me the best gifts I've ever gotten! He lives two streets away. I went to my balcony yesterday night and I found a bouquet of violets and tulips with a letter and a box. In the letter he explained his feelings for me and it touched me. I never really knew if he was serious or not. So then last night, I snuck out of my room to his house and thanked him. And guess what happened next!"

"He asked her out." Danni concluded. Cheryl was there nodding her head frantically. I gasped, putting my hands over my mouth. I was such a good actress.

"No way! You two are an item now!?"

She just kept nodding. "Elise! I'm so happy! Somehow he knew all of my favorite things."

"Yeah, makes me wonder if he has the same power as you Ellie." Danni winked.

I scoffed. "Yeah, right."

So the rest of the morning, I filled them on the details of my Christmas Break. Then, they almost fell off their rocker when I told them the other purpose of my ring.

"You're getting married?!" They both screamed in hushed voices.

"Yeah but...I'm not sure if you guys could come. I wanted you both to be my bride's maids. No one trusts you though but, I know I can prove you two to everyone."

They both stared at me with questionable features. "What are you getting at Ellie?"

I told them about the secret Dark Arts class at school that Harry was teaching. They smirked at the idea.

"We'd get to beat them up with our spells!" They both danced around in circles.

"No, it would be us three demonstrating some of the Dark spells since, we know how to defend against them and they don't. They'll be watching and learning." They pouted but agreed to do it with reluctance.

Lunch time came and out came a cake from Carrie. They all sang happy birthday to me (along with the house elves who were, without a doubt, made to do this) and out popped the presents right afterwards. Carrie had given me an exquisite anklet. Cheryl and Danni had both bought me a dress.

Cheryl's was a party gown, a turquoise blue color, tight, and a halter top that had a slit to the middle of my breasts. It was long and flowed towards the bottom.

Danni's was more like a prom dress. It was black with a lime green that melted into the black towards the bottom. It went down to my ankles, tight at the bottom and started to flow towards my thighs but cut short to the knees so you could see my shoes; it was strapless as well.

"Thanks you guys, I appreciate it." I smiled.

After lunch, we went back to the ball room and finished decorating. We finished two hours early so I had them help me with my wedding plans. They liked the colors I had planned. Fred didn't really care with the colors I chose because he knew it would be gorgeous. So I chose aquamarine blue, lime green and a dark brown. It would be decorated in stripes and circles all throughout. I had drawn a picture of my cake and they smiled at it.

It was going to be a three tower, the whole cake brown with lime green stripes going diagonally and small aquamarine circles lining the rest of it. It was almost five in the evening so we rushed upstairs to change. I didn't know which dress to wear so I chose the one I bought in Diagon Alley. They fussed over it. It was a crimson red, a black hue down towards the bottom with a slit up to the middle of my right thigh, corset from the waist up, with silver sparkles; the end flowed and dragged behind me.

"This is gorgeous! I feel self conscious now about the dress I got you." Cheryl joked as we fixed our hairs.

I decided to go with a not so outrageous hairstyle. I just straightened my hair, put my side bangs over my left eye and pinned it with a red small bow. There was a knock on our door and Danni went to go open it.

"Hello boys." she greeted as all the guys filed into Cheryl's dressing room, giving Theo a kiss.

"Look how sharp you all look." Cheryl said as she went over to Montague who kissed her hand.

_"Nice score Montague."_ I smiled at him.

"_Yeah, nice score indeed."_

"_Caim?"_

"_Our minds are connected remember?"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_You just now noticed I wasn't around? How rude."_

"_Sorry, I was preoccupied?"_

Caim laughed at me. _"Don't worry about me, I'm only jammed again in the suitcase."_

As I was unzipping my suitcases, I was surprised by a certain someone. "Elise! Looking gorgeous as always. **BAM!**" Adrian spoke, kissing me on the cheek.

"Why thank you. You all look very snazzy for being marked by the devil." I joked. Everyone shook their head at me.

"Well, might as well give her her presents now, just incase she dies or something." Draco announced as he walked over to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

The guys indeed had bought me gifts; all jewelry. A black choker from Draco that I decided to wear with my outfit, another anklet from Theo, a tiara from Blaise which made me laugh, it was an inside joke of ours that no one would ever understand. From Adrian I got a silver armlet in the shape of a snake with diamonds as the scales which I also wore and Montague gave me emerald earrings.

It was almost seven so we all decided to go downstairs and greet people who would be arriving. Cheryl walked with Montague, Danni with Theo, and I with Draco.

"What about us?" Adrian and Blaise joked.

"Both of you can walk down together." The two looked at each other and linked arms, walking down like the rest of us, secretly mimicking all of us.

We all got looks from the people who were there, but not looks like Blaise and Adrian had received. I cracked up laughing, losing my manners as I walked into the ball room.

Down in the ball room I was bombarded by everyone. I was the center of attention for too long. Everyone was apologizing about my parent's death and inviting me to live with them when I finished school. Narcissa made me sick though with her gushing over my outfit. It almost made Draco and I gag right in front of her.

"You two looked so cute walking down those stairs. What a fine couple you would both make."

"Narcissa, Draco and I would _NEVER_ get together. We've been friends since we were toddlers. I'd be odd." I tried to hide my disgust but I think she got the picture.

"Oh, well, I guess that's true. It'd be like marrying you're brother I suppose." Me and Draco slipped away to the teen's table and gagged.

"Incest!" I joked at the table as we recalled our little trauma.

I touched my neck and felt that my necklace was gone. I panicked for a second when I remember Caim took it when I was changing. He was telling me how I would be insane to wear it when HE arrived. It was only seven thirty when Voldy did arrive. Everyone bowed before him, I simply nodded. He smiled at me as he passed by me.

"Here's the birthday girl." He smiled as he stood before me, closer than I felt was necessary.

"Good evening my Lord." I curtsied.

_"My Lord, do you mind if we talk for a moment, in privacy?"_

"Carrie, I would like a moment of privacy with Elise." Carrie nodded as she ushered everyone out into the foyer.

Voldemort sat at the head of the table. "Sit." he gestured to the seat to his left. I sat down and folded my hands on top of the table.

"What is it my dear that you have to talk about?" I took in a short breath. This was the moment of truth.

"My Lord, I have known for a long time that once I would be marked, I would be in full fledged service to you. I have been conducting a plan of my own while I was at school this year though." He stared at me intently.

"I'm intrigued. Continue." He acknowledged with a slow motion of his hand.

"Well, I thought, 'How can I serve my Lord efficiently?'. I began to think, if I could befriend Harry Potter and his friends and get them to trust me; I would be able to help my Lord with plans of his Order group from the inside out. I have accomplished this and they have accepted me into their Order. So now, I would be able to supply you with information you wouldn't be able to obtain." I smirked.

Voldemort folded his hands, resting his chin upon them. "I see. So you would pretend to be on their side but really, be working for me?" I grinned from ear to ear.

"It is such a good plan my dear but, I've already a spy for that sort of thing."

"_Shit!"_ I thought. How was I going to fix this now?!

"Elise, let me ask you something." He sat back in the chair as I waited patiently; keeping a straight, blank face.

"What do you think you'll be gaining with those people?"

"I don't seem to understand."

"I thought you were smarter than this. Do you really believe I believe what you're telling me? I have known for many months now what you've been doing with Potter and that Weasley boy."

My eyes grew wide as I came to realize one small detail I didn't look at more closely. _"Harry's mind is connected to his!" _I could feel the tears begin to threaten the edges of my lids.

"I should just kill you right now but, I do believe you can be of some use to me still." He talked to me for a few more minutes, telling me of how I'm going to prove myself to him. After we were done with our conversation, he flicked his wand towards the doors and everyone came filing in.

"You are to act as if nothing has happened." I gathered my emotions and began playing the happy girl I was before this event occurred.

I still sat on Voldemort's left, Lucious on his right, Draco next to me, Narcissa next to Lucious, and basically everyone else was down the rest of the table. We all dined and made small chat until it was time for everyone else's fate. Voldemort stood up and everyone became silenced.

"Tonight, we are all gathered here to see that the next generation of Death Eaters be marked and brought into this new world that is to come. Though, Elise will not be marked tonight, I have given her a special task for her initiation."

At those words, everyone stole a glance at me; they all think that I've prevailed, but they had no idea that they were wrong, as it should be. "Now, let us begin the ceremony." Voldemort walked over to the fireplace that was across the room.

All of my friends stood up as they walked over to where he was. Out of the fire, Voldemort picked up a brander with the mark forged on it. Everyone got up from the table to watch. Draco was first, and as Voldemort placed it on his left arm, he held in a scream. I could see the pain on his face and I felt sorry for all of them; my turn would be coming soon enough. The burn was bright red and slowly faded away to black. After everyone was marked, the party still continued. I did act like nothing had happened and mentioned my wedding to all the guys.

"What?" they said in hushed voices.

"I want you guys to come. I don't have family and you guys are the closest thing to what I have that I can call family." Draco scoffed at the idea that I thought of everyone was family but I ignored his attitude.

"Now, when ever I decide on the date of my wedding, I want no sassy remarks or fighting. If there is, I will curse off a body limb." I said in a dark tone. They all nodded.

We were all interrupted by a surprise guest. A woman with wild, unruly, dark brown hair who walked over to our table.

"Draco honey. Why don't you come say hello to your Auntie Bellatrix?" the woman smirked crazily as she hugged him.

She stared at me with a finger to her chin. "Ah! Why isn't it my Goddaughter. You look exactly like your mother." she spoke with a drip of disgust in her voice. I stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked after a short pause. "No hug?"

I scoffed at her like she was joking.

"I don't even know you at all to even call you family, nor do I consider you family at all." I smiled as her face dropped and went demented.

"Now listen here you little-"

"Bellatrix." Voldemort called to her as he appeared.

Bellatrix bowed immediately. "Come, I have things to fill you in on." He ushered her away and my friends and I were left alone once again. Everyone snickered as Bellatrix followed Voldy like a lost puppy, trailing behind him eagerly.

Three days later, I found myself back on the train trying to find Fred.

"Hey, I'll see you guys at school ok?" I told Cheryl and Danni as I left them.

I started from the back of the train and made my way up. I had checked a lot of compartments and I stopped for a moment, feeling a tad sick to my stomach.

_"You need to stay calm, you don't want to give anything away do you?"_

_"Caim, you've no idea how hard this is for me; how much harder and more painful it's going to get." __I exasperated as I tried to get my head together._

As I began walking forward again, someone grabbed me from the side and shoved me in a compartment. I felt those familiar lips lock with mine as I slammed the door shut. I parted away from him.

"You startled me."

"That was payback for when you dragged me into that cranny." he smirked. I hugged him.

"Fred, I missed you so much."

Fred stared at me as he touched my necklace. "I've missed you too."

Our lips were locked for who knows how long but people were knocking on our door. I sighed as I opened it to find the Potter Posse.

"Hi guys." I smiled. Everyone filed in as I was bombarded with questions.

"Did you get marked?"

"No."

"Did you see Him?"

"Yup."

"Who else was there?"

"People." I shrugged.

"How do you get marked?"

"With a brander, like the ones you use on cows but this one has his mark."

Everyone was indulged in their imaginations, thinking of what might have gone on. I was actually tired and I sat on Fred's lap as he caressed my hair. I fell into a light sleep, still hearing people's conversations.

"So, you guys are getting married! I'm so excited! I bet it's going to be beautiful, what with her style and fashion." Hermione gleefully chirped.

"It's kind of upsetting though isn't it? I mean, she has no parents." I heard Ron whisper. I sighed and spoke, my eyes still closed.

"It doesn't bother me that my parents are dead. They were horrible people. I plan to bring a few people but I'm not telling who...yet." I said as I fell back to sleep.

When we were about ten minutes away from the school I woke up. Hermione was reading a book, Ginny was gone, Harry and Ron were playing cards, and Fred had fallen asleep too. I slipped out of his grasp and sat next to him and stretched as I left the compartment. I went to the bathroom to freshen up; just as the train had stopped I exited and found Fred. He grasped my hand and intertwined our fingers as we got on the carriages. I saw my friends stare or wave at me as they got off the train. I rolled my eyes as Cheryl made a heart with her hands.

"So who is it you're going to invite?" Fred asked when the carriage had taken off. The Potter gang had left with us too.

"My friends."

"Well, at least Malfoy won't be there." Ron sighed.

"I said my _FRIENDS_, meaning all of them. I spoke to them the day they got branded and they swore to me they wouldn't name call or start any fights, as long as you all don't. And you all better not or you'll receive the same consequences as the rest of them." Everyone laughed, uncertain if I was joking or not.

At dinner, I still felt ill. I didn't feel myself and I felt as if two sides of me were fighting and pulling me towards them. I pouted as I ate.

"What's the matter with you?" Blaise asked.

"Bored." I shrugged simply.

"So, we never saw the present you're...boyfriend got you." Draco implied.

"I wasn't wearing it when Voldy was around." The guys cracked up at the short nick name for their Lord.

"Nice, now where is it?" I pulled out my necklace and showed them the ring. The guys grinned.

"Wow, Weasley actually has some taste." Montague commented.

"I thought the Weasley's were poor?" Adrian asked as he grabbed a bread roll. I shrugged.

"I don't know, they could be rich secretly and just don't want to be part of our society, I mean, look at this thing?" I flashed it at them. I heard someone clearing their throat and I looked behind me. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"May I help you pug face?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, by getting your ass out of my seat."

"At least I have an ass and not a blob." I spoke as I didn't move. Adrian spit out his drink, choking.

"Oh! She just told you puggy."

"Drakie Poo!! Tell her to get out!"

"No, go away. I don't like you, never have, never will." he glared as everyone roared with laughter.

"Oh! And, besides, won't Jabba the Hutt be mad that his wife is trying to cheat on him?" Cheryl rudely said to her.

It was an inside joke between me and her when I made her watch one of the muggle movies I had owned one summer. She cracked up at the slug like creature whose name she fell in love with. I gave her a high five. Pansy went away upset and crying. The Potter Posse laughed at that little scenario.

Later, when I was walking to my common room, I was pulled aside by Fred. He dragged me down a deserted corridor and down another secret passageway. It was the same room where Fred and I used to sneak away to with each other. I remember third year when we came out of that party from Ravenclaw, we were being chased by Filch and we ran in here.

_"Come on Fred." I giggled as we out ran Filch and jumped into a secret passageway to hide from the caretaker. _

_ It was roomy and dimly lit by a few candles as we sat down and held in our laughter. _

_"That was great." he laughed. _

_"Wait, are you talking about how we evaded Filch or that lap dance?"_

_He seemed to blush in the dark. "No, of course not." he waved it away like it was nothing. _

_"Come on, tell me, did I mesmerize you?" I said seductively as I scooted closer to him. _

_ He didn't move but I sat in front of him, grasping his hand. I smirked at him as I leaned closer to his face. I leaned to the side of his face to his ear and whispered. _

_"I have that effect on some people. You're my friend Fred but I'll always like you." I smiled as I leaned away from him._

"What did you mean by that?"

"What? The 'You're my friend but I'll always like you.' thing? I was being flirtatious then and I had a crush on you but, I wasn't sure if you liked me the same way." I blushed.

"Well, I always liked you." he admitted. I smiled as I kissed him softly. I pulled away though just as the heat started to build up.

"Come on, we better go." I sighed as we exited. We parted ways as we hurried to our dorms before we got in trouble but not before a long kiss.

Tomorrow, what would tomorrow bring? There was something I was forgetting...I'd find out sooner or later.

_At Voldemort's Hideout..._

"Elise Richards, I feel that she is hiding something from me. I sensed that she had a pinch of panic in her. What do you suspect Lucious?" Lucious stepped forward.

"Well my Lord, I've known her since she was small and, she has a knack for coming up with things."

"I think she's a filthy little brat! I can't believe that I am actually her Godmother!" Bellatrix fumed as she paced back and forth.

"Calm down Bellatrix. We'll just have to keep a close eye on her from now on, won't we; to see if she's telling the truth or not." Voldemort smirked that sinister smile of his.


	10. Training Begins & The Vision

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley Love Story) 10**

"Elise! Fred!"

Fred and I were walking through the halls, heading to our dorms when Harry called to us.

"Hello." I greeted.

"You and you're friends are coming tonight right?"

I questionably looked at him and chuckled. "What are you talking about Harry?"

"Our little session." he said.

I stood there with my arms crossed, thinking ever so hard when it hit me. "Oh! Why didn't you tell me on the train?! I didn't know when you said RIGHT when we get back to school that it would be the next day!" I sighed. "When?" I asked.

"When dinner is over, in the Room of Requirement." I agreed as I parted ways with Fred to go to my dorm.

"You guys, it's tonight."

Cheryl and Danni stared at me. "Huh? What is?"

"That THING I mentioned to you about that you agreed to help me with." I whispered.

They also thought for a long time until they groaned. "Fiiiiine. When?"

"After dinner."

Dinner came and went awfully fast. I saw the Potter Posse and others from other houses start to get up and leave as did everyone else. Cheryl, Danni, and I all excused ourselves as Draco and his friends went to do their duty. We stalked all of the people who made their way into the mysterious room.

"Put on your hoods. We don't want anyone from our house to find out." We hurried to the door and opened it.

"STUPIFY!!" someone screamed as I waved my wand and countered the spell.

"Hey, stop shooting!" I heard Harry yell. My friends and I unveiled our hoods as we stood before the group of people.

"Who cast that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Seamus Finnegan raised his hand. "Now see? You mustn't be too quick, for in battle, a fatal mistake like that could cause the death of a beloved friend."

"It wasn't a harmful spell though." someone called out in the group.

"It doesn't matter. What if you used a dangerous defensive spell or a curse? You could have caused an accident." Cheryl spoke up, already getting aggravated.

"Now, I'm sure you all know us. I'll introduce ourselves anyways. I'm Elise and these are my helpers for this one time, Danni and Cheryl. I suppose Harry told you why I'm here. I'm here to help you all; they're here to help me help you all. Got it? Now, let's get down to work." I clapped with a smile.

"We're going to demonstrate a few curses that we know of and explain their causes and effects, along with a defensive spell to counter it."

"Wait," some kid from Hufflepuff blurted out. "How do we know we can trust you? You're other friends are in the Inquisitorial Squad."

"Yeah! And how do you know about the Dark Arts."

Cheryl and Danni's eyes were on me.

"First of all, my other friends don't know we're over here, that's why we have to hurry and show you all this stuff so WE don't get caught and don't get you all in trouble." I stepped forward towards the two boys who blurted out. "And secondly, if you are thinking I work for the Dark Lord Voldemort, don't, so unless you are here to question me continuously, I suggest you leave before I lose my temper and curse off your leg." I smiled sweetly.

Everyone in the class looked horrified or in shock, except for Harry and his friends who seemed like they were holding back smiles. The whole lesson went by fast, Cheryl and I each taught two spells that were severely dangerous and Danni taught the defensive. Everyone seemed to take in this information.

"Now, I guess the lesson is over, right?" I said looking at Harry. He nodded. "Well, I don't suggest you all practice these unless you want to memorize the spell." Everyone ushered out as quickly as possible.

"Wow, great firm teaching." Ron said. "I was scared when you cast that spell Immobula Stop."

"Yeah well, if you point it at someone's heart, that's also a fatal and quick way to kill someone." I smirked.

The few others left except Fred and I. "You could be a great teacher. You should go for the position for next year."

I laughed. "The job is cursed. No, I have a feeling Dumbledore already knows who is going to teach next year. Besides, next year I have no school."

Fred grabbed my hands. "Exactly, more time for us to be together."

I shook my head. "No, I'll be in training. For a little while anyways."

"Training? For what?"

"The battle. I took a glimpse in Voldemort's mind. He's going to have most of us in training, but I won't be training as long as the others. Only a couple of months, seeing as how I'm supposed to be a spy." I snickered. "And anyways, I've already planned out everything for the wedding. I just have to hire the people I know who can get the job done when the date arrives closer." I said gleefully.

"You really love decorating."

"Only because I know it's going to come out just as I want it." I giggled as he kissed my neck. "Oh Fred. I love you."

His eyes met mine and he winked. "I know, I love you too babe."

I snaked my arms around his waist and pushed him up against the mirrors, kissing him with intensity and passion. I started to snake my hands under his shirt when someone came in.

"I forgot my bag...oh, sorry." Hermione blushed as she exited the room.

I shook my head with a giggle as I picked up my stuff and exited the room with Fred walking with his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey! What are you guys do-Oh, it's you Ellie." I heard Adrian say when I was at the stairs with Fred.

"Sorry OFFICER, I'm going." I rolled my eyes as I pecked Fred on the lips.

"No, go take your time." he snickered.

"Shut up Adrian, you pervert. Bye Hun." I waved as Adrian chuckled and led me to the common room.

"Look who I found in the halls." Adrian smirked as we entered.

"Where on earth were you Ellie?" Montague smirked.

"None of your business." I crossed.

"Snogging her FIANCE like the sexy chick she is." Adrian cracked up as he plopped on the couch. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, like I never saw you snogging that girl...what was her name? Oh yeah, Trixie Paulver?"

"Hey! That was in third year!"

Blaise looked disgusted. "You made out with that Trixie girl?"

Draco's nose was wrinkled. "My God man, were you drunk?"

"Hey, she was hotter back then. I don't know what happened after that. It went from Swan back to Ugly Duckling."

"More like alien to blob monster." Danni whispered just loud enough so everyone around her could hear.

It was the weekend and my friends and I had promised to re-teach the group the spells we taught them when we saw Umbridge, Filch, and unfortunately the Inquisitorial Squad escorting out everyone.

"Damn! How'd they get caught?"

"You there! Come out from that corner." Umbridge yelled as I groaned.

"Ah, Miss Richards and her friends. I must suspect that you all were going to this meeting?"

"Meeting? What meeting?" I played dumb, and that made Umbridge fume.

"You three will be writing with all the others."

In the Great Hall, everyone sat in rows, writing. Groans and little whimpers of pain filled the room. All together, I think I had written at least five times this year. Even though I never really told anyone when I would get in trouble, she would tell me after class. Now, for the sixth time, my ugly scar burned on my left hand. When we all exited the hall, Fred and I left.

"That evil witch. Now my hand's all messed up AGAIN!" I fumed as we sat outside in the chill air. The snow was already beginning to melt; the coming of spring was arriving fast.

"How'd you get caught anyways?" I told Fred of my friends going to the room when Umbridge had already blasted in it.

"Well, George and I have a plan to get revenge back on her."

I giggled. "I can hardly wait."

Later that night in the common room, Cheryl, Danni, and I ignored all the boys.

"Oh come on! It's not our fault you guys just so happened to be there." Blaise explained.

"Well, you could have made up a lie and told Umbridge we were coming to find you all! Or something like that!" Cheryl screamed.

"Aw come on! You can't blame this on us." Adrian said incredulously.

"I know I can, and I am. I'll get over it later." I shrugged.

Then, an owl pecked at the window and it seemed to be carrying something, a letter. I got up from the couch and opened the window and grabbed the letter from the owl.

"It's for me. No one get all excited." I joked as they all stared at me. It was an envelope and inside was a silver ring with a ruby. The letter read:

_Dear Elise,_

_After the ceremony, I thought, "How am I going to summon Elise when she is not marked?" So I have charmed this ring so when I call you, you'll know when to come. You must wear it to feel its effect._

I slipped on the ring onto my pointer finger on my left hand.

"Hey, what's that? Another gift from your boyfriend?" Danni joked.

"No, it's from...that person." I emphasized on person.

"Oh, let me read!" Cheryl said snatching the letter from me, quickly scanning the letter and grabbing my hand.

"Geez, you just keep getting tons of jewelry. I want to try it on." I rolled my eyes at her as I tried to slip the ring off.

"It's not coming off." I yanked until my finger cracked.

"What?" Cheryl said pulling it.

"I can't take it off? Typical, I'd have a mark of SOMETHING now wouldn't I?" I rolled my eyes as I sat back down on the couch.

In our room, I showed the final plans for my wedding to Cheryl and Danni.

"Oh Elise! It's going to be Spectacular! I can't wait." Cheryl cheered.

"Well, there's one more thing I haven't confirmed yet. I want you two to be my bridesmaids. And Danni, since I've known you the longest, I want you to be my Maid of Honor." Cheryl and Danni were brought to tears and both squeezed me like serpents in a death hug.

"Of course! We definitely have to go shopping for dresses now."

"Have you settled on a date?" I was asked.

"Well, I haven't told Fred yet but, I decided right when school is over. At least two weeks afterwards."

"Wow, so soon?"

"Oh who cares?! I'm the Maid of Honor! In your face!" Danni yipped as she laughed uncontrollably.

It was probably the middle of the night when my finger started burning. I woke up with a gasp as the intensity made me grab my hand. Danni and Cheryl were awake too, putting on their robes.

"Why are you up?"

They had solemn faces. "We got a call." Cheryl said as she tied her robe and I grabbed mine.

"I think I have to go to. The ring just started burning." Danni was wide eyed.

"I guess that's you're signal." I went downstairs. The boys were by the fireplace.

"Floo powder, here take some." Blaise said, passing around a small flower pot. Everyone shouted the Destination, Draco's house.

When I walked out of the fireplace, I found myself in the Dining Hall with Voldy sitting at the head of the table.

"Welcome, I hate to have to wake you all in the middle of the night but, there is some news for you all." We all took a seat as Voldy began to explain.

"Montague, Adrian, Cheryl, Danni, and Elise." he smiled to me. I just nodded to him.

"You all will be graduating earlier than you all thought. You all better start packing because the day after your tests, you won't be in Hogwarts anymore."

"How did you manage that, my Lord?" Adrian asked intrigued.

"I have my ways of pulling strings to benefit me and of course my new followers. When you all leave school, you will all be reporting here for training."

_"I knew it!"_

"Training? What for Voldy-I mean, my Lord Voldemort?" Danni caught herself. She smiled meekly.

"Training for the war my dear. I still plan to end this and I will. Of course, Elise won't be with us for so long. A month or two I suspect, seeing as how she has her own mission to uphold."

Everyone stared at me, wearily.

"Now, all of you are dismissed except Draco, Theo, and Blaise. You all must be rested for those exams."

The rest of us floo powdered back. Just as I was going to walk up the stairs, I was stopped.

"You better be careful Elise with what you're doing here."

"I know Adrian."

"He could start to suspect something if you don't give him some true details. You'd have to keep in touch frequently."

"I know Adrian! Just please, leave me be. I have everything planned ahead. He'll never suspect a thing."

The next day, I was taking my O. when a loud banging was heard from outside the Grand Hall door. Umbridge stepped down from what used to be Dumbledore's seat except, he was gone now. Umbridge walked down through the rows as she opened the doors and looked through the halls. The next thing I know, sparks are flying, literally in the air. A whoosh of wind stirred up everyone's papers as more fireworks went up into the air. A mini fireworks show displayed before my eyes, showing a heart with an arrow in it with the initials F.W. I saw Fred hovering above me throwing more fireworks and other jokes of his and George's.

"Watch out everyone." they yelled as they dropped the big bomb.

A huge firework dragon formed and chased Umbridge all the way out of the Great Hall. Fred and George flew out of the school and everyone followed as they left their trade mark in the sky as they flew off.

_"That retard, quitting school before graduating. I love him though." _

_"Ah, so that's how he was getting Umbridge back."_ Caim said appearing out of nowhere. I stared down at him in cat form.

_"Where have you been mister?" _

_"Teaching that nosey Mrs. Norris a lesson or two."_he snickered.

The next day I was packed, as were my friends, except Draco and Blaise.

"Well, be good in school you two." I said hugging them goodbye.

"Yeah, try to." Blaise frowned.

"Well, you guys, I'm moving my wedding date so I'll let you guys know when." Dotty then appeared in the room.

"Dotty goes wherever mistress goes." I smiled down at Dotty as I nodded. "Alright then."

We all walked off the school grounds until we were out of the barrier.

"So, we'll see you tonight right?" Danni asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there." I then grabbed Dotty's hand and apparated to my new home.

When I walked in, it was silent, except from a noise from the kitchen. I walked in there to find everyone at the table eating lunch.

"Hi guys." I greeted when I walked in.

"Ellie? What are you doing here? You quit school too?" George joked. Fred got up and hugged me.

"No, I'm smarter than that and besides, I graduated early, thanks to his royal evilness." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked as he peered at me from over the Daily Prophet.

"I mean that, I won't be staying here long. Only until later tonight actually. I have to leave for training." I rolled my eyes.

Everyone gave me questionable looks as I explained.

"Voldemort is making the new followers train for the next year. Except me, I'm only staying for a month or two because I'm supposed to be 'spying' on you all."

"Well this is bad then. Having young teenagers trained for this violent nonsense." Mr. Weasley sighed. He was fully healed now and looked at his best I supposed.

"Well, at least you didn't quit school." Mrs. Weasley eyed Fred and George as she set down Tonks a sandwich and patted me on the back. I winked at the twins as I sat down.

Fred grabbed my left hand and rubbed the top of it with his thumb when he ran across my new ring. "What's that?" he asked. I stared down at the ring.

"Oh yeah, this is how I'm marked without being marked. This ring will burn my finger when I'm being summoned by him. It was given to me so I would know when to go to him when there was something important. It was to help me hide the truth from you people." I boredly said.

"You're taking a huge risk here, with your wedding as well. By the way, congratulations but, how will you get away for a whole day?" Tonks asked.

"Well, I have a date, but it wouldn't be until after I come back. Whenever I come back really. It's not a problem." I shook my head.

Later that night, after everyone had wished me luck and farewell, Fred and I stood out in the backyard. "I don't want to go and I wish I didn't have to but, I have no choice." I said frustrated.

"Don't worry, we'll be together again soon." he said kissing me softly on my plush lips.

He and I stayed like that for a long time, making the most of it while we could.

"I love you." I told him genuinely as I took a step back from him.

"I love you too." he smiled.

"Oh! By the way, take care of Dotty for me. I told her to listen to you while I was gone." He stared at me as I disappeared before his eyes. I wound up in Draco's yard. I rolled my eyes at the white peacocks that were there.

"Silly Lucious and his stupid birds." I rang the bell and Narcissa answered.

"Oh Ellie my dear! Great to see you my lovely child. Come, come! Everyone else is already here. Now, down to the basement. Oh! I'll get my house elves to take that up to the room. Go on. The Dark Lord has been waiting for you."

I made my way downstairs and into the basement which had been made into a dueling arena and workout area. Everyone was in black training outfits.

"Elise!" Cheryl hugged as she greeted me and shoved the same outfit into my hands.

"Danni's in the bathroom changing too. He's been waiting so hurry. He means business." she whispered as I walked off. I found Danni in mid pull up as she finished putting on her outfit.

"Elise!" she hugged me. "He really does mean business. I was the second to last here and he wants us all to train until we all pass his expectations." she frowned.

I frowned as well as I put on the same outfit. Black shorts with a black tank top. It was my new favorite outfit actually, seeing as how it was all black. Danni and I hurried over to a spot in the line that had formed while we were getting dressed.

Voldemort stood in front of us all.

"Now, you all will be dueling each other while the Death Eaters and I are gone for tonight." I know most of us wanted to glance at each other but we held the urge to. It was just a natural thing for us.

"By the time we come back, we plan to see it all over again." he said dismissing himself and leaving up the stairs. We all exhaled as I plopped down to the floor.

"There's something up, something's going to happen at the Ministry. I could see it."

Adrian kneeled down to my level. "You shouldn't be poking at his mind. What if he can sense you in there?" I thought about it. He was right but, I didn't mean to do it, my power sort of activated itself.

"Well, let's stop talking about the depressing things. Let's duel!" Cheryl cried as she jumped onto the arena. Montague jumped up as well.

"Anyone up for a bet?" Adrian chirped as him and Danni bet money. I just sat there and watched.

After a long while of dueling each other, I was filled in on the news of Draco and the others.

"Yeah, Crabbe and Goyle got marked too. They're going to be our body guards I guess you could say." Adrian shrugged as he took a drink from a water bottle.

I wasn't really listening. I had seen the thoughts of the Dark Lord and knew what he was planning to do. Who would be at the ministry? Could it possibly Harry and his friends? Harry is the only reason Voldemort would go personally as well. Would Fred be dragged over there too to help out everyone? What if someone killed him? I started to breathe irregularly as I grasped the area where my chest was.

"Ellie? Are you alright?" Danni asked as she touched me. I was shaking and I couldn't hear anything.

"Elise! Snap out of it! Guys help me! I think she's having an anxiety attack." The next thing I knew I was surrounded by darkness.

A vision played before my eyes. The same vision that played in my mind continuously. I lay in the grass, bleeding to death as I stagger to get up. I find myself in the hallways of a building that sort of resembled Hogwarts as I see Fred fighting with someone. The next thing I know, I have my wand pointed at Fred and he runs behind me and drops dead to the floor. I fall unconscious after seeing the deathly scene of our bodies motionless on the floor.


	11. Brutal Training & Back Grimmauld Place

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley Love Story) 11**

I woke up with my friends standing around me in a circle. "What? What happened?" I said exasperated and light headed as I sat up. I lay back down once I felt the awful pain in my head.

"You were having an anxiety attack or something and then you collapsed and banged your head." Montague explained.

I attempted to sit back up again but with Adrian and Cheryl's help as I touched the back of my head where a swollen bump had already grown. I groaned. "How am I going to explain this?"

"Well, we were thinking that we'd just say you and Adrian got really into it and he landed a good hit on you, causing you to fly back and bump your head." Montague held back a laugh. I glared at him but then I let it pass, shrugging. "That should work."

Late in the early morning, around almost midnight, Lucious Malfoy came downstairs and dismissed us. We each had our own room, seeing as how that's how huge Draco's house was. I was still worried sick to my stomach as the vision played through my mind again. It became to be known as my bloody nightmare, literally bloody. I missed Fred and my new friends. I just wish that I was never dragged into this hateful world.

I was thrown onto the floor of the arena. "Come on, get up. The enemy may be merciful but they won't stop firing." Alecto Carrow snickered as she cast the Cruciatus curse on me.

I writhed in pain, memories flashing back in my head as my father used to punish me with this same curse. I held in my breath as I wreathed on the floor like someone being electrocuted. Finally she stopped with an evil laugh as she raised her hands in triumph. I gasped as I stood up shakily. When she turned around I struck her with an immobilizing curse and she fell flat on her back. My friends clapped but no one spoke when the Dark Lord appeared before me.

"Well done, very impressive Elise. You have lots of spirit in you to find the strength to get up so fast from being tortured. I think you've surpassed everyone here. I will give you private lessons now." he smirked as he touched my shoulder. Alecto was released from the spell and she got up.

"A cheap shot I should say."

"A great Death Eater would keep an eye on their almost defeated enemy at all times." I taunted as I jumped off the arena to rest for awhile.

It's been a little over a month already. Training was tiring and not very fun most of the time. Those few moments when my friends were in a joking mood would we truly mess around in the arena. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theo had joined us not two weeks after the day we all left. It was maddening how I couldn't write to anyone outside of Draco's house. It would all just be a surprise to them when I was released from this hell hole. The next week, I was being trained by Voldemort. He beat me most of the times and I got bruises and cuts everywhere.

"Think Elise, you can see into others minds on what they plan to do. Use that power." he encouraged. I stopped for a moment though and panted, wondering.

"How did you know about that?" I said exasperated.

"Your mother had the same gift, and that is why I admired her at times." he simply said.

I spent so much of my time in a private den, Voldemort's hideout in the Malfoy home that I hardly ever got to see my friends. Only in the mornings and afternoons and hardly any time in the evening or at night. The night time was when I was down there until the middle of the night. One day though, training took a totally different direction. I was sitting in a chair, in the middle of the den. Voldemort was circling me like a vulture, getting ready to attack their dead prey, but that wasn't exactly what he was going to do. He was going to eat me alive.

"Elise, I truly believe and respect your plan but, there has been some suspicion flying around in the air." he said waving his hand around in a circular motion. I stared with a blank face as he stopped in front of me for a brief moment.

"Like what my Lord? I can assure you it's all bogus." I said with a slight amused face. I hadn't had any contact with anyone from the Order in over a month and a half. What on earth would make him suspect something? Unless, someone slipped something out.

"There are rumors Elise, that you are betraying us from the inside." he said with questionable features.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok so, let me analyze this. Someone has told you that they believe I'm betraying you from the inside. Meaning that the plan I am using on Harry Potter's people is actually being used on you? Why on earth would I put myself in immortal danger like that for both sides? That's just plain preposterous." I laughed.

"Lucious seems to think you're too smart for your own good." Voldemort said with some amusement. I scoffed.

"Lucious is just jealous that I could conduct such a brilliant plan on my own and make it work. Or maybe he's just disgusted that I've been around blood traitors and mudbloods." I shrugged as I crossed my legs.

"Perhaps, but I would hope what Lucious is suspecting doesn't turn out to be true in the end."

I sat there quietly as he gazed at me intently until he looked away.

"You may be dismissed." I got up and bowed slightly and rushed upstairs to sleep. What I didn't know was what was going on back downstairs.

"I think you are right about the girl Lucious. I can tell between the difference of trying to hide a lie and sucking up. There is something up with that girl."

"You should just stuff her mouth with Veretaserum and then we'll see if she's telling the truth or not." Bellatrix huffed.

"No, time will reveal to me her thoughts." Lucious and Bellatrix exchanged glances.

"But my Lord, I thought her mind was impenetrable?"

"Lucious, Lucious...I have already started the slow process of unveiling the truth."

"How!?" Bellatrix screamed in wonder, her eyes shining and her thoughts filling with monstrous things.

"The ring I gave her, it will slowly suck out her power, thus making her mind weaker for me to penetrate it and reveal the truth." A sly smile creeping across the snakelike face.

"Couldn't she just take it off my Lord?" Lucious raised an eyebrow, thinking this plan was flawed.

"No, she can't. The ring was bound to her finger the moment she put it on." There was silence in the room. Nothing but silence and sick smiles on everyone's faces.

The next day, we were all going through hand to hand combat, in case our wands broke or were lost. Learning self defense and offense was a great workout. I would battle with the boys most of the time, seeing as how I always had anger built up inside of me from my parents, mostly my dad. I beat up Draco a lot just because he wasn't the best fighter with hand to hand. One lesson though, we all had to battle one of the Death Eaters, each one of us a different person. I had a bad choice though. Who did I get? The second worst person in my book...my Godmother.

We both stood on either ends on the arena. She with her maniacal smile and her bushy, unruly hair made her seem like a totally insane woman. I just stood in position with a focused face. Most people were watching. Suddenly she struck out and I countered it with one of my own spells. She countered it back and it hit the wall past me. I ran for her and she cast another spell at me but I knocked it out of the way as I kicked her in the stomach, making her fall down. I then raised my wand to immobilize her when she knocked my wand out of my hand.

"CRUCIO!!" she screamed wildly. Everyone had gathered around the arena as I writhed in pain, not letting any noise escape from my mouth. For five long minutes she kept at it. Finally she stopped when I stopped moving.

"Oh what's the matter? Can't find the strength to get up? Pity." she taunted as she clicked her tongue. She turned her back to me as she was getting ready to get off the stage when I noticed my wand right near me. I slowly reached for it with my shaky hand as I rolled over on my stomach and cast the spell.

"Imperio!" I screamed. She was frozen. I moved my wand so she would come back onto the arena as I slowly got up.

"Who's got the upper hand now?" I smirked as I flicked my wand toward the wall and she hit the back of it.

She whimpered as I then made her fall face first onto the floor. I then made her get back up as I made her run into the wall and making her fall back onto her backside. The wind was knocked out of her and I released the spell.

"Revenge is sweet." I taunted as I limped off the stage, my sides burning from the torture. Lucious ran up to the arena and helped his sister-in-law get up and took her upstairs. She just glared menacingly at me as she held her head back from the blood dripping from her broken nose.

"You could have gotten in trouble for that." Cheryl said somewhat disappointed.

"Hey, she made a wrong choice on torturing me so I took revenge. In the real war to come, you do whatever you can to take out your enemy." I gasped as I clutched my sides.

Early the next morning, I found out that I had a broken rib. I was writhing in so much pain and tightening my stomach so hard from not breathing that it cracked. I limped downstairs to eat some breakfast when Danni noticed the stricken pain in my face.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I have a broken rib." I winced as she came over to me and placed a hand on my sides.

"Two actually, hold on." she whipped out her wand and muttered a spell. I could feel the stitching inside my body as it repaired itself.

"I guess it was a good thing I took that class with Madame Pomphrey." she laughed.

"You'll still be in immense pain for awhile." I rolled my eyes. "Of course, what else will happen next?"

Narcissa then poked her head into the dining room. "Elise, come to the Foyer for a moment. The Dark Lord wants to speak with you." I nodded as I put the toast down that I was about to eat.

I made a weird face to all of my friends and whispered. "Lord Voldy-poo wants to see me." I scoffed as I walked out. I bowed slightly before him when I entered the Foyer. "You wanted to speak to me my Lord?"

"Yes, I think it's time for you to go back. You need to keep us updated, the slightest information may be important. Your luggage is already outside. I will call for you when you need to come back." I nodded as I started my way out.

"Oh and Elise. Remember our little talk. I hope that you aren't lying to me, for you would then be useless." My eyes widened for a moment and I saw his eyes flicker with light as I composed myself.

"Never my Lord. I live to serve you. I'll be sure to tell you if anything interesting comes up." I bowed and exited.

I went back to the dining room and sighed. "I'm leaving guys, like right now. I've been sent back." I was quickly bombarded with hugs but I screamed and punched someone in the face.

"OH GEEZ ELISE!" Adrian howled as he clutched his jaw.

"I'm in pain! What do you expect!?"

"Sorry." Cheryl said as she patted my shoulder. "Be safe."

And before I was kept there with all the goodbyes and before everyone else came in to say goodbye, I left the house and apparated with my stuff back to Grimmauld Place.

I had entered the bewitched house and quietly closed the door behind me. Of course, I heard noises coming from the kitchen so I put down my luggage and walked there. I stood in the door way as I watched Dotty help Mrs. Weasley make pancakes and other such things. Everyone was there at the table, seeing as how it was breakfast time. It wasn't until Dotty took a double glance at me and squealed; half with excitement, the other with fright.

"Mistress has returned!" she said clapping her hands with a big goofy smile, her glassy bulb eyes shining at me as she bowed before me. Everyone stopped what they were doing and averted their eyes towards me as I fully entered the kitchen.

"Welcome back Elise!" I was greeted by Hermione.

"Bloody hell Ellie! Looks like a bear mauled you. Look! Cuts, bandages, you've got the whole package." George joked.

"Shut up." I glared as everyone else greeted me in a way they saw fit. Of course, I was being squeezed and the next thing I felt was a jagged pain.

"Oh dear God! OW OW OW!!" I screamed as Fred released me from his hug.

My knees buckled but he caught me of course as Mrs. Weasley made a chair appear out of thin air and I was put in it. Everyone stared at me with raised eyebrows, continuing to eat their breakfast.

"What's the matter?" Fred asked. I lifted up my shirt to the rim of my bra and showed him the bruising.

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Merlin's beard child! What on earth happened to you?"

"I've got two not so very well repaired ribs." I breathed out as Mrs. Weasley touched a soft spot and I winced.

"I still believe a bear mauled you. I mean, look at that!" George gestured with his fork to a cut I had on my hip.

"How did that happen?" Lupin asked. He was standing by me now, observing the damage.

"This? **THIS** is what happens when you train with sadistic Death Eaters." I scowled as Mrs. Weasley put an ice pack on my stomach.

"Geez, what kind of training did you do?"

"Hardcore stuff Ronald. You wouldn't last even a minute." I said wearily as Mrs. Weasley touched my ribcage again. I groaned.

"Well, they seem to be back in place."

"My friend repaired them Mrs. Weasley, just not all the way. She said I'd have bruising for a long time." I furrowed my brow.

"Well, if you don't start getting better soon we'll have to take you to the doctors." she crossed her arms as she got back to finishing breakfast. I turned my chair towards the table as I tried to relax.

"Would mistress like some mending for her cuts?" Dotty asked, staring up at me with those huge glassy eyeballs.

"Not right now Dotty, maybe later when I need to change my bandages." She nodded as she set a plate before me. I had noticed something just then. Everyone was present and accounted for except...

"Hey, where's Sirius? He's usually always present." I quirked my head.

Everyone averted their eyes into different directions, a not so good silence, and the eeriest silence I've ever heard lingered in the air. Hermione caught my eye though and shook her head. As I was about to enter Harry's head he spoke up.

"He's dead. Bellatrix killed him." I was taken aback when I heard this.

"When did this happen?" I was in shock.

"The day you left Ellie, Harry and some others were at the ministry but the Death Eaters had followed them. There was a battle and..."

"I got the picture, thanks George." Ginny asked a question though.

"Wouldn't they have told you where they were going?" I sat and thought.

"Now that I think about it, I remember that day. Voldemort told us that he and the Death Eaters were leaving and I saw a glimpse in his mind that he was going to the Ministry. That's all I knew but I didn't question it. We were left alone to start our training by ourselves. When they all came back, they told us to go to bed." I sighed solemnly.

Later that night, I wandered into the boys' room and found Harry there by himself. I leaned against the door as I shut it; he saw me from the corner of his eye and pretended to ignore me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry about your Godfather Harry. Truly I am. I kind of know how you feel now except, I knew my parents and they weren't much either. An abusive father and a mother who hardly ever paid attention to me unless it was a meaning of my leaving."

He didn't say anything but I sat in front of him on his bed. "Harry look, you _have_ a family, here and now. They all care for you, would risk their lives for you. Even though I know you don't like the idea of that but they do. That's a family; you guys always look out for each other."

I stared at the floor. "My friends are only friends when their parents aren't around. As much as they all care about my well being, they wouldn't dare stand in anyone's way who they know has the power to destroy at the flick of their finger."

"At least you have friends that care also." he finally said.

I smiled. "Yeah, my old and new ones. I appreciate you guys trusting me." I placed a hand on his shoulder as I got up to leave. "I know this probably won't make you feel any better but, while I was over there, Bellatrix and I had a duel. She almost won because she tortured me, hence my two broken ribs but, I found the strength to get up and use the Imperious curse on her and I banged her up real good. I also broke her nose. She wouldn't stop bleeding." I said amused and with a smirk on my face.

That put a slight smile on his but, nothing to make him completely happy.

"Just don't dread on this too much. You'll be able to meet him again one day." I winked as I left.

I had told Fred what I had done to Bellatrix and he just laughed.

"You were always a bully."

"Me!? A bully? Are you kidding me? She made me break TWO RIBS! She deserved to have her nose shoved up her nose." I scoffed as I lay in his arms.

He bent down to kiss me on my forehead. "You're bizarre."

"Why thank you. I take pride in that."

He shook his head. "I'll still love you, no matter how insane you get." He then left because he didn't want to poke me in the middle of the night or something.

I fell into a deep sleep...Maybe too deep for a human being....All I knew was I could feel my strength depleting, melting away.


	12. My St Mungo's Hospital Visit

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley Love Story) 12**

I had felt a sting on my finger and then sharp pains on my arms but, I didn't know what that was all about. Was I being tortured in my sleep? What was going on? All I knew was that the next thing, I was in darkness and I could feel someone touching me. I could hear very faint voices but, I couldn't make out a word they were saying. What was going on? Why couldn't I wake up? Was this all some sort of trippy, whacked out dream? All I knew was that I felt extremely tired and even though I wanted to open my eyes, I just didn't feel like it. I was so tired that I felt like I could sleep forever...

_**Fred's POV**_

Usually Elise would wake up around breakfast time but, it was far after. I was going to go upstairs and check on her but, of course, my mum pestered me to stay downstairs and let her recover from all the cuts and bruising and pain. It was almost six in the evening when Ginny asked…

"Where's Elise? She hasn't been around all day." She seemed worried.

Hermione had a look too. We were all downstairs in the kitchen while my mum made dinner. "Well, imagine how hard they must have pushed everyone into training. I mean, she didn't exactly tell us what they did except duel but, it must have been hard work." Harry attempted to explain.

We all had worried looks, especially me. I got up from the table and headed for the stairs.

"Fred, give it five minutes mate. You've been antsy all day. Relax." George said shaking his head as Ron and he played a game of Wizard's Chess. I stared at the stairs, chin in my palm as I waited and waited. I had let ten minutes slip by.

"There's something wrong. She would have made an attempt to come down. She usually wakes up at the crack of dawn. I'm going up." I stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs and entered her room.

She was still asleep. It was hard to believe. I walked to the edge of her bed and sat down, stroking her cheek when I noticed she felt cold. Her skin was ivory, a huge difference from her natural tan toned skin. It was spring and it was only room temperature throughout the house. When my worst fear popped into my mind I grabbed her wrist from under the covers only to drop it at the feel of something sticky. I ran back downstairs as fast as I could, panting.

"Mum! Come upstairs quickly! Something's happened!" She dropped what she was doing and followed after me as I went back upstairs in a flash. When she came to the room she shrieked and called Elise's house elf.

"Dotty, please get me a washcloth and a bowl of warm water." Everyone filed into the room and stood around the bed.

"Bloody hell! She looks like a bloody nightmare! Literally!" Ron got smacked upside the head by Hermione.

"This isn't funny Ronald!" she screamed. Dotty came back in a flash with the things my mum asked for and she dunked the washcloth in the water and began wiping away the blood that had caked onto her arm as she grabbed her wrist.

"Oh it's no use of her staying here. She has to go to the hospital." The next thing I knew, my mum was shouting orders for people to find blankets to wrap her up in and to bring bandages and gauze as I was carrying her cold, almost limp, body in my arms down to the fireplace.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, stay here please and notify the others when they return. The rest of you come with me please."

It's been a couple of hours now. I'm guessing it's sometime around almost nine at night. I never went back home. I'm here, with George and the others with my mum who was waiting to hear the news on her too. Only one nurse had come out all the hours we'd been here to tell us, 'It's going to be a long time. They're doing the best they can.' which only made me dramatically nervous. Everyone looked alive when the doctor rushed out. He was a young doctor with dirty blonde, spiky hair and came out with the charts.

"Elise Richard's uh...friends I presume?" he asked after examining all of us and figuring out she wasn't related.

"Yes, is she all right?" My mum asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, she's fine for now but, you won't find her awake anytime soon. We had to knock her out after forcing her to open her eyes. She was a mess." The doctor shook his head in disappointment. "Now, does anyone know why she had cuts on her arms? Maybe, overly emotional? Or did something bad happen? She looks like she was abused." he exasperated.

My mum scoffed. "She was not abused and wouldn't try to kill herself! We told you the story already." My mum clearly lied and we all stared at her in disbelief.

"And what was that? It's not on my clipboard anywhere." he clarified, flipping through the pages. My mum paused, trying to think of something when she spoke to us all. "Kids! What did you all say happened to her?"

"Glass! Lots of glass..." Ron solemnly said.

"Glass?" The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! On-On the stairs." Ginny blurted.

"Glass on the stairs? How?" We all glanced at each other, clearly out of ideas.

"She was moving a very expensive mirror up the stairs when my cat ran by her, chasing a rat that was in the house and she dropped her wand, causing the mirror to fall and shatter everywhere and she lost her balance and fell down the stairs, two flights to be exact."

Good 'ol Hermione and her advanced mind.

The doctor looked shocked. "Well, that's very odd but, if that's what happened." The doctor shrugged as he walked off. "Oh! You all can go see her by the way. It won't be a pretty site though. She's the last door down that hallway on the left side, number 324." he frowned before leaving down another corridor.

I was the first in the room and my heart nearly sunk when I saw her in that bed. She was hooked up to a whole bunch of wires that led to different kinds of machines. She had IV tubes stuck in her wrists and, she looked like a broken, fallen angel. I felt hurt. How did she wind up having cuts on her arms? I knew she was emotional, but she wasn't as emo as other people out there. What could have possessed her to do such a thing? I sat down in a chair next to the bed and gently grabbed her fingers and stroked them with my thumb. She still felt cold as ice. Everyone stayed quiet as the slow beeping of the monitor was the only noise.

I stayed in St. Mungo's of course while my dad switched places with my mum and Ginny and Hermione stayed also. It was early in the morning when I felt someone grazing my hand that I was awakened.

_**Back to Elise's POV**_

I remember being awoken in a white room. The brightness of the light burned my eyes and I screamed like a banshee. I could feel myself being strapped down as I was being injected with something and I soon fell back into my dark, lonely world again. What seemed to me like a few seconds must have been a lot longer than that because it wasn't so bright in my room, just dark enough for my eyes to not burn. I sighed deeply as my eyes adjusted to be able to make out where I was. I was in St. Mungo's Hospital and I didn't look pretty I bet. I was hooked up to millions of wires and my wrists were in pain. I couldn't move my wrists because the metal made me wince in pain. The beeping from the monitor bugged me a little as I tried to lift my head. That was impossible and a failed attempt. I could feel hardly any pain on my ribcage but, the bruises were still there. Then I finally caught a glimpse at the full bloody red bandages on my arms.

_"Now how the hell did_**_that_**_happen?"_ I asked myself.

_"So you're alive after all."_I could faintly make out Caim's voice.

_"What happened?" _

_"Well, I wasn't exactly in your room when you did this but, I caught you walking downstairs and the next moment coming back up with a knife. I saw you go back into your room but, I couldn't tell if you were sleep walking or not so I just left you alone. I went out hunting last night and when I came back, you were gone and I heard you were in the hospital. That's all I know."_

I sighed. Was I possessed last night? All I could remember was pain, and voices, nothing else. I looked to my left to see Fred, holding my fingers as he had his head down on my bedside. I grazed his fingers with what little strength I could move mine and he stirred immediately. I faintly smiled up at him as he blankly looked at me.

"Hey you. You don't look so well." I frowned as he sighed with relief.

"I thought you would die in the middle of the night." His voice was shaky and I shook my head, slightly.

"You kidding me? You think I'd die over a few cuts? Please." I scoffed. He smiled a very small and insignificant smile as he whispered.

"You scared the hell out of me Ellie. What happened?" he furrowed his brow.

"Well, apparently I was being possessed somehow and I was made to do this to myself. Strangely enough, I remember my finger with this cursed ring stinging me in my sleep but I couldn't open my eyes."

Fred's eyes widened. "Do you think that _he_ did this?"

"There's no other explanation. I guess it's time to face the fact that he knows something. Caim was trying to speak to me and I could faintly make out his voice but, I could still speak to him." Fred leaned down and kissed my hand.

"Don't worry about it right now. You need to get better." I smiled as he rose and kissed my forehead ever so lightly, as if he were afraid I would break as he went back to watching me, until I drifted off to sleep.

It was probably day time now because I could hear some fussing in the room. I could hear faint voices and I listened in.

"I tell you she awoke last night!"

"Now I know how much you must love her but, you must have been dreaming Mr. Weasley now if you excuse me, she needs this medication!"

"You better step away from her Miss because I tell you; I'll make sure you're fired!" I heard Mrs. Weasley rampage.

"Try and fire me." I could hear the nurses' smug tone as I felt her turn over my hand. I reached up and grabbed her arm.

"Put that junk into my system and you'll find you're missing an arm lady." I glared up at the nurse, who was purely petrified.

She exited out of the room immediately, probably to get the doctor or something. The others crowded around my bed as I gasped at the IV stabbing me as I gently placed my hand back down on the bed.

"Welcome back Elise!" Hermione gleamed as everyone had sweet smiles on their faces.

"Wow Elise, you look as pasty as glue." George snickered as I rolled my eyes.

"Well geez, thanks George." Mrs. Weasley smacked his arm.

"Are you feeling alright my dear?" She was like the loving mother I wish I had known.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just that I feel like ripping out these IV's." They all laughed.

"We wouldn't want that now, you'd just stay here even longer with that loony nurse." Ron's failed attempt at a joke made me smile a little. The same doctor from yesterday rushed in with two other nurses this time.

"Excuse me but is everything alright?" His eyes fell on me and his mouth hung open. "My goodness, awake already?"

"Yup, and I'm Miss Merry Sunshine dock. Good as new."

He laughed. "Well, you must have some tremendous strength after falling down the stairs and cutting yourself on all that glass." he smiled as he checked my pulse. I gave looks to everyone who just shook their head.

"Why yes, of course. Bloody silly of me." I forced out a laugh.

"Nurse, were you trying to inject her with more morphine?"

"Why yes but, it was time for her medication!"

"She was going to inject me anyways even with the pleas of my friends and it wasn't until I was awoken rudely by her grabbing my arm did I tell her to not inject me." I fought back. The doctor gave a look to the nurse and waved her off as she stormed once again out of the room.

"Well, you're pulse seems back to normal, you're blood level has been refilled, and you have plenty of iron as well. You still look a bit ivory my dear but that'll vanish in a few days with just some vitamins. We should be getting you checked out then." While Mister and Misses Weasley left to sign me out, I was shaking with joy!

"THANK THE LORD!!!" I shouted as I removed the stickers and the plugs off of me. I yanked out my own IV tubes, which I regret because I started bleeding again and my wrists had to be wrapped up before leaving.

"Now get out! I got to get dressed." I said shuffling everyone out except Ginny and Hermione. I tried standing up but, I collapsed on the floor.

"OW!" Ginny and Hermione helped me up.

"You're too weak for walking. Here, we'll help you." It took five minutes but, I was dressed and was being carried out by Fred of course.

"Are you sure you don't want a wheel chair?" one nurse asked me.

"Psh, you kidding me? I don't want to look like an old, helpless person!" Fred rolled his eyes as we floo powdered back to head quarters where Mrs. Weasley got straight on the job of making me some soup. After I was all settled, I told everyone my thoughts on what had happened.

"That's just bizarre! I mean, how would Voldemort even devise a ring into such a device?" Hermione asked, clearly shocked.

"Beats me but, I do believe he's figured out something." I frowned.

Hermione placed a hand on mine. "I'm sure it's nothing huge."

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. I think he's trying to weaken my power. Right now I'm trying to listen in on Harry's mind and I can hardly hear anything. No offense Harry, I'm not saying you're empty headed." I smirked slightly.

"None taken."

"Well, if that's the case, then, wouldn't he find you worthless?"

"Ginny, he did this to ME! He can't deny it. He's done something to my powers where I can't see into his mind. He must have felt a presence in his mind when I looked into it." I scowled. "The worst is realized. I don't know if I'd be able to go back if I was summoned." A silent tear dripped down my face.

"I don't know if I or my friends can keep this up much longer, they must know something. And besides, I haven't sent him a letter or anything of the Orders 'plans'."

That's when I sat down and began to write some bogus letter, explaining how they had hidden armies up to the far north, on the coast of the Arctic. I found Caim, seeing as how if my power was depleting, I wanted to save it all for something important. A couple weeks went by before Caim had come back. I had grown worried that he was killed or something. He brought back a letter, two as a matter of fact. One from Voldy saying that he would check it out, where actually it was partially true. The Order had gathered a few northern Centaurs to come fight for us, it was just that they were already farther south than what I had said. The other was from Cheryl and she told me what was going on.

_Ellie,_

_Things aren't so well over here. Voldemort is being suspicious of you and is upset that you've only given him a smidge of information. I know how hard it is for you to lie but, I just hope you have an ounce of truth in what you're telling him. Adrian has been moved up to one of the most active Death Eaters, meaning that he's participating in all that they're doing. _

_ He heard Bellatrix talking about how the ring you're wearing is sapping out your power. It started ever since you wore it! I'm afraid that you've already discovered this as well but, he can also enter your mind and control you if he wanted to. I hope that you're alright Ellie and I suppose you are, seeing as how you wrote but, still…_

_ I've no clue how all of us are going to get away for your wedding. We'll think of something. If you're going to send me letters, send them only from two to three in the morning. I have to keep this short but please, write ASAP. I'll let you know more about Voldy-poo. Oh! One more thing, you are going to be summoned very soon._

_xoxo Cherry_

This was insane indeed. Even if I was summoned, I was glad that I was healed, just had a number of lovely scars on my arms but I easily hid those with my arm warmers. It was as if Voldemort had just read my mind then, I was feeling the ant fire bite on my forefinger on my left hand.


	13. Voldy's Interrogation

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley Love Story) 13**

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked. Everyone frowned at me though when I clutched my hand. I stared at the ring.

"He's calling." I sighed as I got up to leave. Fred stopped me though.

"No, I'm not letting you go."

"Fred, don't be ridiculous!" I countered. "You can't stop me from going. You know how much I dread going but, if I don't show up, he's going to wonder what is going on if he hasn't gotten into my mind yet. Now sweetie, MOVE!" I said pushing past him and heading for the door.

"I'm sorry but, I just don't have a good feeling." he frowned. I turned to look at him. I reached up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Oh geez, they're going to get mushy on each other." George said escorting everyone out. I ignored that and just stared into Fred's hazel eyes.

"If you're still frozen from me almost dying, don't be. Thaw out already. If he did this on purpose, he wouldn't let me die. Maybe bring me to near death like I had been but, he wouldn't let me die…yet. For all he knows, I'm the most important weapon he has. I'm still in the inside basically."

I stroked his cheek as I smiled up at him. "I'll be careful, and I plan on coming straight back."

He embraced me for the longest time and I parted away from him, opening the back door and immediately apparating. I appeared directly downstairs in the Den where Voldemort usually stayed. I bowed before him.

"Hello my Lord. You summoned me?" He merely stared at me, his hands folded.

"Why yes but first, what took you so long? I called about five minutes ago." He put on a fake, disappointed face.

"Oh, well, it was sort of hard getting away from the Order. Every time you summon me, I have to think of an excuse to leave that place." I felt an itching on my head and I reached up absentmindedly to scratch. Voldemort's eyes glimmered.

"Oh, I can see that being a problem." he frowned.

Silence....dead, dreary, eerie, silence. I looked around the room, bored obviously, waiting for him to tell me why I was here.

"It seems that the information you gave me was somewhat true. When my Death Eaters found them, they were due south west. A small bunch but, we only let a few slip by. I suppose I want this to be, somewhat of an amusing war." he smirked.

I kept a straight face. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and I winced slightly.

"My dear, you look paler than usual. Are you alright?" he seemed to taunt. I didn't dare think anything in my mind.

"Yes, I was...ill for a few days. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, I see. Illnesses can sometimes become deadly. That's why I hope you take care." I nodded. I was growing impatient, I was glancing around the room constantly, thinking that people would jump out and torture the truth out of me, but nothing happened.

"You look uncomfortable?" I averted my eyes to Voldemort.

"Oh, no my Lord. I just have a heavy pain in my chest. I get that sometimes if I haven't apparated in awhile, being sort of new really and not really using it as much as other witches and wizards do." I felt another pain on the other side of my head which I itched too absentmindedly.

"I see. A heavy weight on the chest would seem uncomfortable." He nodded, just nodded with his cold, dark eyes placed on me.

"Oh! The reason why you're here. Yes, I was going to tell you that Adrian is one of my best Death Eaters right now but, I suppose he could have told you himself. I suppose you would have liked to see all of your friends. Unfortunately, only Cheryl and Draco are here. The others are out on duty."

"I see."

"Does that pathetic little order have you on duty as well?"

I shrugged. "Not really my Lord."

"And what do you do in your spare time?"

Another itch on my scalp. "Uh, nothing really. I'm trying to get to know everyone as best as I could. Just to dig out any useful information in their demise." I pulled up a smirk, but I felt a pain shoot through the back of my neck.

"I see, well… all I wanted to tell you was that, by next year, you might want to get yourself out of that place. Things might go horribly awry." He waved me off as to dismiss me. I hesitantly made my way to the door. When I got to the door, I opened it as slowly as I could, so to not seem eager. I then dashed upstairs.

_**Voldemort's POV**_

I snapped my fingers, to the house elf that was for my use.

"Get me Lucious and Bellatrix." I ordered to the scumbag. In a flash, Lucious and Bellatrix stood before me.

"You summoned us my Lord?" Lucious clarified as he bowed; Bellatrix bowing lower than him with a sickly smile.

"The girl has hardly any power anymore. You were right Lucious, that girl is the smartest one here, in this whole house." I gestured with my hands.

"What shall we do my Lord? She is a huge liar, what shall her consequence be?" Bellatrix smirked. I could only tell what malevolent things are in her demented head.

"Nothing for the moment. I have seen things in her mind and I plan to let them play out until I can use that certain thing against her…or, to just make her suffer." A horrifying grin appeared on my face as I felt it grow from ear to ear.

_"Yes, she's a fool but a useful one at that. Clever as she is, it will be a waste of a good thing. We'll see what she'll do when she has to come between her two loves."_

**_Back to Elise's POV_**

I found Cheryl and Draco chilling in the dining room, them being the only two in their, and drinking water. They must have come up from training just not three minutes ago. Cheryl was about to scream but I held a finger to my mouth.

"Shush! I'm getting ready to leave but I just wanted to see you guys." Cheryl grabbed my arms and saw the huge long lined scabs I had.

"What the hell Ellie?! I knew you were emo but geez!" I yanked my arms away from her.

"Voldemort did this to me. Like you said in your letter; he can control me too from the ring." Cheryl gasped as she hugged me.

"Draco, what is Voldemort talking about that things are going to go all awry by next year?"

Draco shrugged. Obviously they didn't have a clue. I huffed, clearly frustrated to not find out anything important.

"Well, I need to leave before someone else sees me. Tell the others I said 'hi' and all that jazz." I didn't spend one second standing around but right then and there, apparated the hell out of there.

I appeared in the kitchen, frightening Mrs. Weasley and the older members of the Order. "You all right girl?" Moody asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just have a headache. I didn't mean to intrude. Oh FYI, I didn't learn anything interesting except that Voldemort said that things are going to go awry next year. Whatever he means by that, I couldn't even try to poke into his mind." I shrugged. "Sorry I wasn't much help." I solemnly frowned as I left.

Upstairs I was picked up and swirled around and given kisses, well by Fred of course. Anyone else I think would just be....abnormal.

"You're not harmed this time." George smiled as I rolled my eyes at him.

"George, I know no one else in this room is going to say it so I will. You're a bloody git."

"Thanks love." he smirked.

"I have a headache." I groaned as I sat down next to Harry on the lower bunk.

"Geez Fred, you rattled her brain too much from that spinning." Ginny clicked her tongue, shaking her head.

_"It wasn't the spinning, why did my head keep itching or getting those flickers of pain? Was that Voldemort inside my head? Hm, I'll bet my life on it."_

"Ok, let's get off the subject of me. Did I tell you guys I had picked a date for the wedding?"

"I thought you were going to get off the subject of you?" Fred teased as I smacked him playfully. "But that's not just about me; it's about me and _you_." I smirked.

Hermione and Ginny got all excited though. "When is it?"

"I still have to tell Mrs. Weasley, we'll all have a chat then. I'll show you guys my final designs. Next I have to go to my old neighborhood and rent out the place." I frowned.

"Hey Hermione, since you're normal, no offence you guys." I gestured to the other Weasley's. They all shrugged. "You can come with me and check out the place."

"Wait, isn't Harry normal too?" Fred poked him. Harry shooed him off.

"Well yeah but, he's got too many issues for a normal person." I joked as I ruffled his head. "Unless you want to get out for awhile Harry, we can use another normal person. Actually speaking about that, I would need to take an 'Adult' as well who's...normal."

_Awhile later…_

"Thanks Lupin for coming with us. I already have the people who are going to do everything else but, I needed to rent the place first before they could get to work." Lupin drove Hermione, Harry, and me to my old town the next week and to the beach plaza where I would rent the area for my wedding.

"Hi there, I'm Elise Richards, coming to rent out the lot. I called?" The guy looked up my name and laughed.

"Ah yes here you are darling! Now, you said you had a particular place in mind?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's where I spent most of my time as a kid."

We all hopped into the Golf Cart and rode down to the specific area I was talking about. It was lovely. There of course was the edge of the beach, where the water would lap onto the surface and behind were these woods with gorgeous blue flowers that no one ever knew the name of along with a variety of pinks, oranges, and magenta. It would blend in perfect with the brown, lime green, and turquoise I had for my theme.

"Ah! This place is just GORRRRGEOUS!!" the guy squealed.

Hermione sighed in awe. "This is where you used to come when you were a kid?" I nodded. "It's gorgeous! I can see why you would get up before dawn now to just watch the sunrise and stay out to see the sunset."

I shrugged. "Yeah, only one of my many pleasures I got from living here."

"Alright now, since you're renting ahead of time, and the wedding is two weeks away, the total amount comes out to..." he punched numbers on a calculator when we got back to the plaza. "506,324 dollars exactly. Is money an option?" he furrowed his brow at me.

"Nope, no option at all." I shined my pearly whites as I pulled out my wallet and gave him the amount in exact change.

He grinned widely and sang in a sing song voice. "Well my dear. I wish you the best of luck on your wedding day!!"

We all then left and as we were doing so, Lupin made a wrong turn and I fell extremely silent when we drove past a certain house. I just stared back at it as the manor I used to call home faded away and out of the distance. Memories that had melted their way back into my head left as soon as they came, and so did the anger from my parents.

"Hey! We need to go dress shopping!" Ginny inquired.

"Of course! Now it's only natural that I take you two, your mum, Ginny, and maybe Tonks, if she's up to it." I smirked.

"Should we be doing something for your wedding?" Ron asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I was busying myself with a magazine, a good muggle place to go to for brilliantly gorgeous gowns.

"Well, it seems like you're the man with the pants."

"WoMAN Ron, woMAN." George corrected with a snicker.

"Well, not really. You guys don't have anything to do." I shrugged. "All you guys have to do is find tuxes for the party. It'll be like the Yule Ball all over again except much smaller and there isn't any French foreigners, sorry Ronald." I laughed as the gleam that had filled his eyes a few moments ago, vanished.

I slapped my palm down on a page, startling everyone for a brief moment before I yelled with a purpose, a finger pointed in a random direction which was supposed to lead to our destination. "Here we go girls! We are heading to Paris!"


	14. Shopping & The Prank

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley Love Story) 14**

The busy city streets, the florescent and dazzling night lights, the crowds bustling with all types of different people made us all seem in awe. These Wizards from other countries were truly more different in style than where we were from. They were sheik, classy, the top dogs of fashion. As all of us girls, that being I, Tonks (who was thrilled to be invited.), Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione, walked through these busy plazas, were all electrified and pumped with energy as we made our way to the dress store.

"Welcome! Welcome! You must be the girl who called. Elise Richards, correct?" The lady who owned the store was a French/English woman who wasn't a witch and had more of an English accent than French.

She never turned out to be a witch but, her brother had and their mother had owned this store which she turned out to inherit. The lady, that is, Madame Lola, was probably in her sixties but, never truly looked so old. She appeared more around in the mid forties, at least twenty years younger. I did suspect magic to be used on her features though. As account for her silver hair, she really did not look that old; her soft grey eyes shown with plenty of life still.

"Now Darling, I have a few selections for you that I am sure you will be most pleased with." She smiled as she put an arm around my shoulders and walked me to a deserted side of the store as she nodded to her store assistants to take over for her.

"Actually Madame, I saw your magazine and I had browsed through it and there are a few selections I would be most pleased with, if you have them." I whipped out the magazine with the dresses I had circled in red marker.

Then, Madame Lola examined each dress before swiftly walking over to a rack, looking at me up and down, searching through the dresses and pulling one out as she snapped her fingers for an assistant house elf who poofed up a blank rack where she hung the dresses.

When she was finished, she helped me get into each dress as I tried them all on. The ones I tried on were gorgeous and astounding as everyone had agreed with me, but the one I had found most stunning was the one I chose, obviously. It was more like the other dresses I had had but, different. It showed my back in an oval hole where a small slit rode up to the beginning side of my thigh, a little higher than my knee. It wasn't froufrou or poofy, whichever word you like to describe those poofy princess dresses. It was just my style...slim, flowy at the bottom, yet sophisticated. It was shimmery and sparkled like little tiny 'crystals' as Cheryl would have preferred me to say. It was also fabulous enough that I could even dance in it as well so I wouldn't have to buy a second dress, even though I could just throw on one of my other ones I had.

We were out of there in a flash, but not before I told Madame Lola I would be back with my bridesmaids. When we arrived back at Grimmauld place, I had to make my dress invisible and stow it away on my closet, still invisible. I wasn't so superstitious about how the Groom can't see the Bride in her dress before the wedding. I thought that was just plain ridiculous. I sat down immediately in my room, with Caim, and wrote a letter to Danni and Cheryl. I wanted them to try and slip away from their duties if they could, if not, I told them I would buy their dresses for them. It seemed like I had to do what I thought I should have done in the first place before I even sat down and wrote the letter. I had sent Caim out at two in the morning and got my letter back at almost four. So I figured it was an hour flight here and back and it only took her a few seconds to reply. I sighed as I would have to go get their dresses but she wrote that she knew they would love the dresses she chose.

I was tired, so was Caim. I mean, he must have flown a couple hundred of miles for crying out loud.

_"You could have turned into a gryphon. Or even a dragon just to get their faster and turn into an owl when you were very close to the house." _

_"Yeah right, and let all the muggles see the realization of strange things out in the world?"_ he scoffed. _"Anyways, got anyone to bring you the rings?"_

I looked down into his precious kitty eyes and quirked an eye brow. _"Why? Are you trying to imply that you want to come down the isle holding our rings?"_

He gasped as he placed a paw over his mouth. _"What a fabulous idea! I'll do it."_ he grinned, showing his tiny little fangs as he curled up next to me.

_"Wait I didn't-"_

_ "*yawn* I'm so sleepy. We'll talk later. Goodnight!"_he then slammed his eyelids shut. I stared at him for a long time before figuring how he really was asleep. I shook my head as I fell asleep as well.

Two days before the wedding and I was nervous. I wouldn't even be held by Fred for more than three seconds. I was so antsy. Today I had to go back down to the beach and see everything and make sure the people I hired wouldn't mess this up, but I already knew that. They were the best of the best after all, and they are witches and wizards who can decorate in less than a week if they wanted to. This time, Tonks drove me and Hermione to go look at it. It was fantastic! Beyond my wildest dreams, I didn't think my ideas and fantasies would turn out exactly how I had imagined them. It was bloody brilliant. Hermione even gaped at all the decorations.

I had crystal gems hanging from bare naked trees with florescent colors lighting up the glass vases they were held in. There were only a few tables underneath the cover but that's how it was supposed to be anyways. A little further to the left was the altar that was wreathed in green and blue roses. I literally jumped for joy and hugged all the people who were there still making the decorations as perfect as possible. I didn't want a huge fancy wedding but it was still subtle and elegant at the same time. Tonks had even asked me to plan her wedding for her when that time came. I gladly agreed.

"You really should become a wedding planner. Think of all the wonderful things you could plan for people, what with a creative mind like yours."

I blushed. "Well thanks Hermione."

"I can see why you were the smartest Slytherin of your year."

I snorted. "Yeah, only because I was great with all the teachers." I rolled my eyes as we headed back.

"Well whatever, if you were to become a wedding planner Elise, you'd make mega bucks, what with that designing brain." Hermione and Tonks kept making up jokes about my 'creative and imaginative mind' on our way back.

Later that night, I had Caim send another letter to Cheryl, asking her to make up a story for all of the guys and Danni to leave the house for a whole day. Her reply was, when Caim came bursting through the window, this:

_"Already got a plan chicka. Hopefully, it'll convince Voldy-Wart. Like the new nickname? The guys made that one up. Catchy right? Well, we'll be there the morning of your wedding. Trust us."_

I could hardly wait to hear the plan they had established.

I guess I had pushed Fred away a little because of all the stress over the wedding but, I would make that up to him soon. Hermione and Ginny had told me that Ron, Harry, and the twins had been making fun of how girls get all psycho on the arrival of their Weddings. That's when I decided to play a prank on them all. When the boys were asleep, we three snuck in with our secret weapons and placed them on each boy's chests. We then rattled the bunks and ducked into the closets as we heard them wake up. Ron was the first one to scream.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GET THIS BLOODY THING OFF ME!! I HATE SPIDERS!! GET IT OFF!!!"

George woke up next and I heard him fall off the top of the bunk. "BLOODY HELL! THERE'S A CROC IN MY BED!!"

Someone bumped their head and we saw through the blinds of the closet that Harry just stared in shock at the figurine before him. Of course, he didn't have on his glasses so he wasn't scared. Fred jumped out of bed next.

"UGGHH!! A LIZARD JUST CRAWLED INTO MY MOUTH!!!"

We girls were all giggling way too loud that we busted out of the closet and fell on the floor, dying and laughing our spleens out.

"What is going on?" Harry asked, amused. When we got control of our laughing, we all stood up and stared at the glaring boys, besides Harry who was trying to not smile.

"Just thought I owed you Fred for being so distant lately." I shrugged as Caim appeared out of nowhere.

"If that's how I'm going to be owed back, please don't worry about it." He wiped his mouth, with a disgusted face as I stifled a snicker.

"Why'd you have to bring us into it?!" Ron gasped; clearly horrified by the spider Ginny had placed on him.

"Heard you complaining about girls and how frustrated they get on their wedding." I glowered, with a sinister snicker to follow.

"That was us getting you guys back. Except Harry who didn't even see his because his glasses were off. No biggie there." Hermione shrugged. Harry sat down on his bunk, obviously amused.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ronald gaped.

"Giving Ronald a heart attack: $500. George having a broken back: $2500. Having Fred go to a weekly psychiatrist for the Lizard attack: $50. Having the wits scared out of the Weasleys....PRICELESS!" I cracked up, all mine, Hermione's, and Ginny's laughter erupted in the room.

"I really hate girls." Ron dreaded as he climbed back up to the bed and checked his sheets before tucking himself in.

"Don't worry Ronald, they all disappeared, they were only temporary figments." I chuckled.

George gave me a hug. "Great prank Ellie, I give you props for that." he laughed it off as he settled back in to bed.

Fred shook his head at me. "Look what I've turned you into. A pranking, gorgeous, deadly weapon!" he joked.

"Psh, please. I was like this BEFORE I ever met you." I leaned up to kiss him goodnight when I recoiled. "Never mind, you have Lizard germs." I giggled as I exited the room, waving goodnight to the boys and the girls as I headed to my room.

Caim trailed after me as he jumped up onto my bed.

_"I'm glad I got to be the spider! That was a great prank! And to think I thought you were insane. What was I thinking? You're more like a psychopath to me! Like....Michael Myers! OR Freddy!" _

_"Ha! Well, I highly doubt I'd cut off anyone's head or try to kill someone in their dreams Caim. Goodnight my little conniving cat." _

_"Goodnight my little heathen."_ He snickered as I fell asleep.

Only one more day before my wedding....


	15. My Wedding Day Part 1

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley Love Story) 15**

So, it's the day before my wedding and I'm nervous. NO! Not nervous of commitment or anything, I'm worried about Cheryl, Danni, Draco, and the rest getting here without giving anything away! When last I heard from Cheryl, she said they had it under control. I couldn't wait to hear about it but, I was agitated all day and was made to stay upstairs and away from everyone downstairs.

_**No Ones Particular POV**_

Elise's friends had to do it today. They had to ask Voldemort for their own private conference. They all knew they had to play it cool and the girls knew their part. They were pros at it anyways. They were of course whiny, pleading, lying, needy girls and in this case, we'd love them for it if they could make Voldemort seal our deal if he was on the verge of agreeing to our terms.

The group was all sitting at the conference table, all quietly awaiting for Voldemort to allow them to speak. They all sat there, trying to block out the thoughts of Elise's wedding tomorrow. They all must have sat there, antsy and nervous when, he finally spoke. Voldemort's slim fingers interlocked with each other as he began to speak.

"Now, you've all told me you would like to ask me something. What would this happen to be about exactly?"

The group must have all been thinking the same thing. Even though they knew his tone was questionable, they were sure that if he had eyebrows, one would be raised up. The group all glanced at each other for a moment when Adrian began to speak.

"Well my Lord, the last time Elise was here, most of us, excluding Draco and Cheryl that is, didn't get to see her. Now, we are all very close to Elise and I personally think of her like a sister." Adrian paused for a moment, looking to Blaise.

"Yeah, and might I add my Lord that we are all concerned for her being there without...people to keep her in her right mind." Blaise looked to Danni who spoke. She spoke loud and clear, which she didn't need to, she was sitting right next to Voldemort.

"She needs support and she needs friends to keep her sane! You've never seen her really flip out on a person."

Cheryl cut in. "Yeah, she's a psychopath when someone pushes the wrong buttons on her and I'm pretty sure she needs a source of relief for all the crap she has to put up with that Potter Posse hanging around her all the time." Voldemort sat back in his chair with a smirk.

"Are you all implying that you would like to leave to see Elise?" Everyone stayed silent as only a few of them actually nodded. Voldemort was smirking and they knew he was either conniving in his mind or he was just plain insane, which meant he was normal.

"Precisely my Lord except, we were thinking we'd have the whole day off tomorrow to spend with her. We had asked her if she'd be able to get away and she said she was pretty sure she could for a whole day without a lot of suspicion going on." Draco said smoothly and as calmly as he possibly could. Voldemort looked at his new band of followers and replied in the same manner as Draco had.

"I suppose. You all aren't actually doing anything so important that I need all of you here. Besides, I have the others to take care of anything I might need. Your wishes are granted." Voldemort waved the group off and they all bowed before leaving; a trait they had to get used to.

When the group all went upstairs for a quick moment, each let out their own sigh of relief out into the room.

"Did anyone feel their minds being pried at?"

No one said anything at Montague's question. Then Danni started freaking out.

"What if he saw into Elise's mind directly the last time she was here?! And he saw a lot of things! Like this wedding and us being involved in lying this whole time?! What if he's playing along and only really has something horrifying still yet to come?!" She gasped as she panted from getting worked up.

Everyone stared at each other, hoping that that wasn't the case.

**_Back to Elise's POV_**

"Hey babe." Fred greeted as I came down for dinner.

"Hi Lizard mouth." I snickered as I sat next to him. Ginny, Hermione, and Harry chuckled as Ron frowned and George just shook his head.

"One of the most deadly prankers I've ever known and probably will know."

"Damn straight." I nodded as Fred grabbed my left hand with his right from under the table, squeezing it slightly.

"Aw, just look at you two! You two will be married tomorrow! It's unbelievable. Getting married before my two eldest." Mrs. Weasley scoffed but, in a happy way.

"Mum, stop pressuring them, they both might quit and run the opposite direction. Well, maybe Fred." George joked as Fred flung a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his face.

"Hey, hey, hey! No food fighting like what happened at school. Draco's not here." Everyone laughed as everyone filled the table and ate dinner.

Later that night, the one night Fred and I desperately wanted to be in each others arms, we were separated on purpose. I was going to sleep in the girls' room and Fred with the guys, like he had been doing. Hermione and Ginny though were all up in my business but, it was making me laugh.

"So, how many times have you and my brother done something naughty?"

"Ginny, by definition of naughty you mean intimate right?"

She looked amused yet disgusted in the same way. "Yeah."

"Let me think....I believe about seven times...More or less." I shrugged. Ginny looked like she was going to barf or burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked, bewildered all the same.

"Of course not! I can't believe you two would believe that. I may be a 'bad' girl but I'm not THAT bad. I have my morals." I chuckled at them for thinking such sick things. The perverted horny girls...

I couldn't really sleep last night, but I did, more or less I would say. I felt fully energized anyways. It was about five in the morning when it dawned on me. The date....my heart seemed to stop for a few seconds before I gasped in a few breaths of air.

"OH MY GOD!" I hollered, waking up Hermione and Ginny.

"What?!" They were alarmed of course, you would be too if someone screamed and woke you up.

"It's my wedding day!!"

The two girls had huge smirks on their faces. "Well, it looks like it's time to get up!"

We three went down stairs after fully waking ourselves up and doing our morning routine. We found Mrs. Weasley awake and drinking a cup of coffee. She seemed startled when she saw us in the doorway.

"Oh! Couldn't sleep anymore dear?"

I shook my head. "I accidentally woke them up." I shyly smiled as I got myself a cup of coffee also. Dotty appeared and beamed up at me. "Would mistress like anything with her coffee?"

I shook my head. "No Dotty, I want you to rest up until later this afternoon so you can help me with my party later ok?" Dotty saluted her and disappeared into the hallway to wherever she was sleeping.

"Are you nervous dear?" I shook my head as Hermione drank a glass of orange juice and Ginny munched on a few crackers. "I have nothing to be nervous about. I might get a little emotional because that's just how emo I am." I giggled. "But, I love Fred and I have nothing to worry about."

_"Yeah right. Why am I trying to kid myself?"_

I told Mrs. Weasley and the two girls what I was notified about with my friends. "They said they would be arriving in town around one so, I have to go meet them. Of course, the guys would be ready already so I'll just send them straight to the location probably."

The day dragged on and everyone was antsy.

"Why did you have to have us agonizing over the time?" Hermione joked as I fixed my own nails and gave myself a pedicure. Hermione and Ginny were doing each others hairs.

"Don't worry; it's only fifteen 'til one. I'll be gone, my friends Cheryl and Danni will be in town, I'll go get them, we'll go to the plaza and get dressed and ready, you guys should be there by at least two so we girls can all have our pictures taken, then everyone else will be at the wedding by three or so. The last agonizing minute is for me and me alone." I laughed as I used magic to put on my French manicure itself while I cast the spell on my toes.

The time came for me to leave and I apparated to the train station where I had agreed to meet everyone. There they all were, Montague and Cheryl, Danni and Theo, Adrian, Blaise, and Draco, my three own bachelors I called them. I gave each one of them a hug.

"So glad you guys actually made it! You sure you're not being followed?"

They all nodded. "Yeah definitely. We've actually been around here all morning." Montague informed me. I smacked Draco.

"What was that for?" he glared at me.

"I just felt like smacking someone. Now, why didn't you guys tell me?!"

Cheryl scoffed. "Where were we going to get an owl to deliver the message?"

I sighed. "Well whatever, you guys are here now. Of course, I suspected all the guys to be dressed but, you two aren't. Here, you guys are going to be the first to the wedding. We're taking a cab to my old neighborhood." I was gleeful.

It wasn't so much of a cab, but a limo. Adrian patted me on the back. "You definitely are above all of us in style and class Ellie." he snickered.

I smirked. "I know, that's why you all love me."

When we all arrived at our destination, the girls went berserk with excitement. They were practically bouncing around the whole beach.

"I can't believe how this turned out Ellie! It looks exactly like what you drew!"

The guys wore smug faces. "Dang Elise, remind me to hire you for my wedding planner." Draco smiled.

"Well, you guys have work actually. I need you all to take these papers I have and make sure everything is exactly how I wanted it and it better look like it still."

I shoved the papers into Theo's hands. I walked back over to the Limo driver and told him his directions for picking up Hermione and Ginny and then going back for everyone else. I then dragged the girls to the plaza building where all my stuff was so I could get prepared for my big day.

As I slipped into my wedding gown, Cheryl helping me with the zipper and Danni fixing my hair while I did my own makeup, we waited patiently for the photographer. All the while, Cheryl and Danni were crying.

"I'm so happy for you! But, I know how you've told us that dream you keep seeing...do you think-"

"Shut up Cheryl! It's not going to happen." Danni glared, smacking Cheryl on the shoulder.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure what's going to happen. I believe this cursed ring that Voldemort gave me, sucked out all of my power. When Caim speaks to me, I can barely hear him. It's like I've gone deaf mentally." I frowned.

"But, you said your powers were evolving?"

"Not anymore Cheryl, OBVIOUSLY!" Danni said smacking Cheryl again.

"Stop hitting me! I'm going to get a bruise for the picture!" she cried out. Caim then appeared on my lap.

_"What the bloody hell Caim?" _

_"I can get in here anyway I want. I'm an animorpher."_he rolled his eyes at me and I did the same.

Cheryl and Danni raised their eyebrows at Caim but waved his mysterious appearance off. Soon the photographer came, along with Hermione and Ginny as well. Cheryl and Danni welcomed them warmly as we all took pictures, both serious, happy, and goofy. Everyone seemed to be getting along and I had a good feeling in my stomach. Cheryl and Danni didn't really want to wear arm gloves but, of course, to keep covered of their marks, even though everyone knew.

Everyone was here now. I stood in the back, behind a bush with Danni and George who was Fred's best man, Danni, my bridesmaid while Cheryl and Harry were on the other side. The two couples walked ahead as the tune I'd heard so many times on movies came to play. When they arrived at the altar, I began my slow, agonizing walk. There was my beloved, my friends, everyone from the order, and I felt like fainting. I was smiling though because wolf howls and growls came from the boys. I started laughing when I rolled my eyes at them. I didn't wear a train because I hate those stupid things and I didn't want to mess up my hair.

Fred and I stared at each other with loving eyes. How I wish I could know what he was thinking, too bad stupid Voldemort stole my power...bloody git! I must have zoned out because next thing I knew I heard the Pastor asking for the rings when Caim trotting up valiantly as an ebony color horse with a white pillow tied onto his back, the rings sitting still on the pillow. Everyone chuckled as they saw this. I rolled my eyes as Fred and I grabbed each others rings. It was time for our vows. I had completely forgotten mine but, I would make one up on the spot. Fred took my hands and began his little speech.

"Elise, ever since I met you that one day, first year on the train, I knew I was supposed to be with you. I was drawn to you because of the pranks you pulled the first week of school. I thought, 'What a crazy girl!' but, I began to like you. And then I made that bold move during Potions to talk to you and your potion blew up because I distracted you." I rolled my eyes, remembering that. "And it wasn't until I asked for your help with a prank on Filch did we actually become friends."

I smiled at him. He was so goofy because he was just speaking regularly. I looked into the audience and saw George snickering and nodding at all those events. Of course, he went wherever Fred went most of the time.

"We grew real close and I'd always liked you but, I never knew how hard you would be to read! But finally, after all this time, we're finally together and I wouldn't let anything separate us." He then placed my ring on my wedding finger as I still wore a smile on my face as I began to wing mine.

"Fred, when I met you that day on the train, I was just trying to be nice since I didn't really know anyone then. I truly just thought you were weird though yet interesting, in a way, I was drawn to you also. Of course, I thought you were stalking me for awhile but, found out you were just trying to ask me a question all that time. Of course, I figured that out with my powers which were stronger back then." I stared at my Slytherin friends who had a sort of frown on their faces.

"That one specific time in third year? Yeah, that was when I really discovered my feelings for you and how I really liked you. We were already really close friends by then and I felt as if I could trust you with anything, and I know I can now without much hesitation. Even though we live in a distorted time period, I would do anything to keep us together." I felt a sudden pain of sorrow shoot into my heart as I placed his ring onto his finger but I dismissed of it when the Pastor finally began to finish.

"Fred Weasley, do you take Elise Richards to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"Sure do!" he smiled.

"And you Elise Richards?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't be standing up here if I didn't want to."

The Pastor shrugged with a jokingly smile. "Well then kiss already."

Fred and mines lips locked into place immediately, both of us smiling into it as we both heard flashes and clapping and whistles go off. We walked down off the altar as people threw flower petals at us and gathered around us. Adrian, who was always like my big brother came up and picked me up off the floor.

"Relax now Ellie! The hard parts over! It's PARTY TIME!!"

Everyone began conversation as Fred and I walked hand in hand to the overhead tent for our party. Part one was over of our three part journey. Now came the test of everyone. The Death Eater Slytherin crew VS the Gryffindor Order. Would they pass or fail in trying to get together? I dreaded watching this part but, maybe a miracle would happen, or I'll go psycho on everyone.


	16. My Wedding Day Part 2

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley Love Story) 16**

We all got to the pavilion and right away the DJ started playing the first song Fred and I ever danced to. That would be of course some catchy techno song from America. We danced to it at the party third year in the Ravenclaw common room. That was when I did that special dance for him ha ha. Well, after we got our first dance, I was bombarded by all the guys.

"I want to dance with her!"

"No! I called it first!"

"Move Blaise, the oldest should get the second dance with the bride."

I rolled my eyes as all the guys fought. "Will you all relax?" I chuckled. "I'm going to pick. Montague, go dance with Cheryl, we'll dance later. Draco, go dance with Hermione or something." I snickered, as I knew how much he disliked her but shrugged as he remembered he promised to be nice.

"I'll dance with Blaise first then Adrian." I smiled.

Adrian made a frown, jokingly but went off to try and make a conversation with the rivals (aka my new friends). As I took turns dancing with everyone, I occasionally glanced at my special table and seeing everyone actually talking with each other. They all seemed calm. I saw Tonks and Lupin dancing with each other, which of course made me smile. I had known Tonks had a crush on him. I finally grew tired and resigned to the cake table where Fred and I would cut our marvelous cake.

"Smash it on her nose!" Adrian called out.

"I'll put the cake down your pants if you don't shut up." I smirked as Fred and I shared our cake.

So finally, a few people were on the dance floor besides me. I felt a small stinging in my hand and I felt myself start to drift off…until I was snapped back to reality when Draco slapped my hand.

"What?" I asked, eyes holding his stare.

"We were all talking to you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whoops, sorry."

Draco sighed as he went back to a conversation with the boys about Quidditch. The girls pulled me over to an empty table and spoke in whispers.

"So, you guys going on a Honeymoon?" Danni snickered.

"Of course not, are you insane? You're forgetting about Moldy-Voldy." They both gave me solemn looks.

"Well, are you going to do the dirty dancing?" Cheryl blurted out.

I laughed. "We were already close to doing it right after I graduated." I shrugged. Both of their jaws dropped.

"Well aren't you a quick one?" Danni laughed at Cheryl's incredulous look.

"Please, like you and Montague haven't done anything yet?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "This isn't about me, it's about YOU. You're wedding day."

The night went on, again dancing with everyone, Harry wasn't so great at it, as I remembered him stumbling around fourth year. Ron wasn't much better and he was nervous the whole time. I told George how that went when his turn was up. He was cracking up. I actually missed Sirius. He was the only one who probably would have loved coming here in the wide open space and seeing the beauty of this scenery. That made me upset for awhile but, I blew it off when a little card game came on.

"Come on Ellie, lets have a wager here on Blackjack. The bet is forty sickles." Adrian said, dealing the cards. I scoffed as I sat down.

"You've forgotten I'm the reigning Queen of Blackjack." Fred was watching while George and I played along with Draco, Blaise being a by stander.

Adrian dealed out his first card which was a four. He threw each of us two cards. "Flip yours over when you're all ready."

My cards were a seven and a five, making it a total of twelve. George had a total of fourteen, Draco a total of eighteen. I frowned. Adrian drew himself another card, beating Draco's hand with a total of nineteen even.

"Hit me." George ordered.

"Me too." I called out.

Adrian laughed. "You guys will be lucky people if you beat me." Geroge lost, going over with a King. I slowly flipped over my card and screamed.

"YES!! I WIN!! Beat that!" I hollered as I pumped my fist, gathering my money. The guys gawked at me as I got up and danced in the center of the floor, a happy dance actually.

"I'm STILL the Queen of Blackjack." I laughed as the girls gathered around me and we all danced like crazy young people at the clubs.

The decorations still captured me every time I looked around the pavilion, the ceiling, the lighting. I should just go into this kind of business. Caim appeared out of nowhere as a dog and started howling to the moon. That gave everyone a laugh.

It was late now and everyone was already beginning to leave. Dotty cleaned up the area pretty fast and I had called the wedding planners to come when they could to gather their decorations and such. I was in the center of the group of my friends. They all hugged me good bye because no one knew when would be the next time I would ever see them.

"We'll be listening for anything suspicious."

"If anything comes up, we'll notify you straight away." I was given bone crushing hugs and pecks on the cheeks as every apparated away, except Draco.

"What's wrong?" I could feel the concern for him leak out from my tone.

"You won't like it if I tell you and I don't want to spoil your night. Just know that I really don't want any part of it but, I have no choice." I was embraced by Draco, who was always the little brother I never received before he vanished too.

_**Later That Night...**_

It was so late, around one in the morning; I had ordered everyone to not give me any gifts because I didn't need any use of anything they would have gotten me. I was actually surprised to hear everyone say they had a great time with the others. I was satisfied with my work. Maybe, after this whole war was over, just maybe they would all truly become friends. Fred and I hadn't really been alone much tonight as we would have liked but, as we both climbed into bed for the night, holding each other, we knew we would make that up soon.


	17. Shit! Im

_**\\Blinding**__** Love// (Fred Weasley Love Story) 17**_

_**The Next Day...**_

All day long, I was bored. Bored out of my freaking mind!! There wasn't anything to do around here. Hermione and Ginny were bored as well. They were waiting to go back to school. It would be a week later when everyone would be there. I thought about my other friends. Draco, Blaise, and Theo would be going back to school. Then my thoughts stuck to Draco. It puzzled me, about what he said at my wedding.

_"I have a strange feeling that Voldemort is going to make him do something awful. Lucious is already in jail. Now Draco is the pawn for him."_

I crossed my arms as I thought for awhile on what it could possibly be. Something to do with Harry of course, most likely something he'd do while they're at school.

I then went looking for Harry. I found him in Sirius' old room.

"Hey." I spoke as I walked over to him.

"Oh, hey Elise. What's up?" I leaned against the dresser that was over to my left. I crossed my arms and sighed, my eyes closed. I was trying to gather on what to say to him. He waited patiently but, suspicious.

"I know how you and Draco are rivals and everything. And I'm glad that you guys got along for awhile at my wedding. That was the best gift any friends could ever give me. There's just one thing though Harry that I have to warn you about." I frowned and opened my eyes to see him there, staring at me, confused.

"I know Voldemort is going to use Draco to do something terrible this year while he's at school but, I don't know what. All I know is that he wishes that he was never dragged into this. He told me himself. So I'm giving you a warning, to not judge him so harshly. If he doesn't do as instructed, he'll be killed."

Harry just had this astonished face on. I could tell he didn't know what to say.

"Just promise me, no matter what he might be doing, sneaking around and what not, don't be so angry at him. It's not his fault. It's not anybody's fault for anything. That's just how fate works. Do you promise?"

"Yeah. I know how you two are really close."

I laughed. "He's like the little brother I never got. All of them are like family to me." And without another word, I went downstairs, it was dinner time already.

At the table, it was the normal talk. What was in the paper, I told everyone about Draco who is being forced to do something awful at school this year, and then everyone got off the depressing subject and tried to talk about normal things. Fred was sitting next to me who I was holding hands with underneath the table. A little childish yes but, we're still goofy teenagers, even if we're married now.

Later that night, when everyone was heading to bed, I sat down, and wrote a letter to my friends. Caim was sitting at the edge of the desk where I was writing. I was making sure that Cheryl and Dani told the others I said hi and that I gave my love to them and that I hope everyone is trying to be as safe as possible. I heard a small creaking noise and knew that Fred was coming into my room. He was the ONLY one who ever came into my room without knocking. I folded up my letter and handed it to Caim and opened the window to let him out.

_"Come back safely and remember what I told you about Cheryl's night job!" _

_"Yeah yeah yeah..."_he hooted back as he flew off.

As I closed the window, I felt hands wrap around my neck from the back of me and lips caressing my neck. I snuggled my neck into his lips as I sat there in the chair, my hands floating up to his cheek and his head, caressing him with my slim fingers.

"Oh Fred." I sighed as I stood up to face him. "You need to stop that. I know we're married and everything and a normal wedding couple would have a Honeymoon and all that but, we can't do this here!"

He rolled his eyes at me and scoffed. "Oh please. Like that's stopped you before from other such things?" I looked at him incredulously; my eyebrows raised and hands on my hips.

"That is DIFFERENT! We never actually DID anything!" I stared down at him, I holding his stare, wishing I could read his mind.

I had told him that I could only hear Caim's thoughts and that I was of no more use to the Order but he didn't care as long as I was safe and with him. He finally looked away from me with a sigh and I smirked, knowing that I won the fight. I turned my back on him, getting ready to go to bed when his muscular arms picked me up bridal style and tossed me onto the bed, holding me there with a binding spell.

"What the bloody hell Fred?!?" I sort of whispered to him outraged as he put on all of the spells I usually did to keep the room 'quiet'...from the outside that is. When he was done, he turned around and released me from the curse.

"Ellie, I love you but, you make me insane, you drive me crazy every time you touch me, kiss me, and look into my eyes. I feel like I'm lost in outer space whenever I'm with you and I never notice anything else when I'm with you. But you make me insane when you deny me but, I want you like...now."

I sat upright on the bed for a moment, without a sound, until I busted out laughing. "Oh my God! You should've seen your face! You look so needy like a lost puppy dog needing love!" I squealed, jokingly.

He came over in a few quick strides and pinned me to the bed, staring intently at me; I shut up, knowing that I really wanted it, him knowing I liked to mess with him and always at the wrong times. In less than a second, I felt his lips crash down onto mine. The softness of his lips moving in sync with mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck, putting the pressure on both of us. He picked me up and placed me in the middle of the bed as he slowly started to undo my buttons on my polo shirt and discarded it onto the bare floor on the side of the bed. I smirked into the kiss as I began taking of his, only separating from his lips for a slight moment.

He slipped a hand to the small of my back as I pressed up against his torso, already starting to increase the heat as I trailed kisses on his collar bone, nibbling all the while. I slid one of my hands to the hem of his pants and undid them as he kicked them off, sliding off my skirt was the fun part for him.

I flipped him over as I began to still trail my kisses all the way down his torso, going even lower down to the hem of his boxers and beginning to pull them down when I stopped and smirked. "You can do the honors."

He quickly undid my bra strap one handed, however he did that and took off my underwear as well and slipped off his own boxers. He flipped me over onto my back, placing a hand on my waist as he supported himself with his other. My eyes trailed down to his manhood and I smiled at him when I noticed his worried face.

"Fred, its fine. You're not really going to hurt me that long." I raised a hand up to his face and caressed his cheek with my thumb as he stared down at me and crashed his lips onto mine once again.

We both lay there panting, out of breath, hot and cold all at the same time with the sheets covering our privates as we lay next to each other. I lay on my side, staring at him, caressing his head as we catch our breaths.

"I'm tired." Fred sighs as I chuckle at him.

"Really? I could go again." He raised an eyebrow at me and snickered.

"You're one energetic psycho. But you're **_MY_** psycho and I love you."

I smirked. "I know, I love you too." I then lay back down, staring at the ceiling in silence, hearing the steady heart beats of mine and Fred's. A few minutes went by when he decided to break the silence.

"Want to go again?"

**_The Next Day..._**

I woke up, showered, and headed downstairs. Fred was already down there and he greeted me with a hug and a kiss. "Morning love."

"Hey babe." I smiled as I gathered up some breakfast and sat down at the table with a smile on my face. Hermione and Ginny were eying me suspiciously, as was George but, he had a smirk on his face.

"What's with the smile Elise? You're always so...mellow in the morning."

I shrugged at Hermione's question. "I don't know, I'm just feeling a good vibe in the house." George choked on his juice. I raised an eyebrow at him when I caught a little of his thoughts in my mind.

_"Yeah, a good vibe alright from last night."_I stared at him blankly. I kicked him from under the table. He just so happened to be sitting in front of me. He grunted but, everyone dismissed it as George being his "normal" self. After breakfast, Hermione and Ginny trailed after me upstairs.

"Elise, can we talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Alone." Ginny stated, dragging me to their rooms.

"Did you, you know...with my brother?" Ginny asked.

I crossed my arms. "How blunt of you Ginny." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I just want to know."

"Yes, we did actually."

Hermione was holding back a laugh, Ginny was just smiling. "So, are you puking your head off yet?"

"No-"

"Oh well when you do, congrats because you'll be a mother and I'll be an aunt!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Ok Ginny but I really doubt it."

**_One Week Later..._**

It's been a week since Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny went back to school. I didn't remind Harry about Draco but, hopefully he would remember...maybe. Fred and George had opened their joke shop and had a whole bunch of customers already. Their business was taking off with flying colors.

I was here, at the house, all alone with just Dotty and Kreacher who actually knew who I was because of my long line of blood that also came from the Black family, seeing as how Bellatrix was my Godmother, sad to say. All of the members of the Order were at the ministry or doing groceries or something else, trying to find out some new information. It was lunch time, a little after one and I was sitting at the table with Caim and eating a sandwich that Dotty had made me. As I was taking what was to be my third bite, I began to feel ill. I swallowed my food anyways and rose from the table clutching my stomach.

"I don't feel good." I pouted.

_"Does that mean I get the rest of your sandwich?" _

_"Seriously Caim, I'm going to puke."_

I walked to the downstairs bathroom and lifted up the toilet seat and hugged it, letting everything come out. I was in there for twenty minutes when my episode finally stopped.

_"Have you been eating bad things lately?" _

_"No...I've been eating what everyone else has been eating and I'm pretty sure no one else has been puking their heads off."_

My eyes widened when I remembered Ginny's words.

_"Shit! I'm pregnant!"_


	18. Breaking the Baby News

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley Love Story) 18**

Every couple of minutes for the rest of the day, I was running to the bathroom. I just couldn't freaking stop puking! My stomach was hurting. I was hungry but every time I thought or looked at food, I was puking my head off **again!** When Molly came home with the others that day, I thought of telling her but I didn't have the courage to tell her yet. I immediately wrote to Hermione and Ginny who were at school. They were the only two I could actually tell right now, but they would go and tell Harry and Ron of course like normal and most likely, they might try to get in a word to Malfoy if they can and then he'll tell the others and a whole chain reaction will occur!

I wrote to them anyways and Hermione wrote back. Basically congratulating me and telling me to just tell Mrs. Weasley before anyone else in the house. Then tell Fred. I had sort of planned on telling Fred last anyways. I thought about telling George but, he's got sort of a big mouth and would slip something out...no doubt. I apparated into the kitchen around dinner time. Thank God that Molly was the only one in there, with Dotty of course helping. I scared the hell out of her though by appearing in the room when I wasn't there a second ago.

"Oh! I hate it when you all do that." she shrieked but smiled at me. "How are you dear? You look a little green."

I sighed at her concerned look. "I have to tell you something but, I don't want to say here. May we go into the meeting room right quick?"

"Of course dearie! Come come."

After telling her I was pregnant, which took an awful long time to spit it out, she cried....happy tears I suppose?

"Oh I'm so happy! I'm going to have my first grand child! Does-"

"Nope. I told Hermione and Ginny and that's it. I know word will travel though, which I really hope it doesn't." Molly smiled at me as she hugged me gently, probably already being cautious of the growing, living thing inside of me.

"Come now; help me in the kitchen will you? You know those boys eat everything." I chuckled at her as she rolled her eyes and strolled back into the kitchen.

I suppose Molly told Arthur what was up with me because he just kept smiling at me and making talk of course while we ate. George figured something was up because he must have noticed the change in how his parents were acting. I knew he was going to corner me later. With the little ounce of power I had in me, I messaged him mentally.

_'Don't say a damn thing you hear? I'll tell you right now but, don't make any freaking' reaction! I haven't told Fred yet..."_

He just stared at me with a normal face.

_"I'm pregnant..."_

George was taking a drink when I told him that and he coughed. I kicked him from underneath the table. Lupin smacked him on the back a couple of times until George stopped hacking.

"You ok? You look like a tomato." Fred snickered.

"I inhaled."

I rolled my eyes at George's made up lame excuse.

I was so hungry; I ate up two and a half servings of chicken, bread, salad, and pasta. Everyone (besides Molly, Arthur, and George) looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Geez, you ate like a starving bear!" Tonks joked.

"Yeah, I forgot to eat at all today. Kind of hungry you know? Just making up for lost food consumption." I shrugged.

As Fred went upstairs to shower, George and I talked.

"Geez! You two got to work fast." I punched him on the shoulder. He grabbed the spot where I hit him. "That hurt you know." He made a pout face but I rolled my eyes.

"Well, one thing led to another...there was no time for finding protection!"

George cracked up. I smacked him this time on the head. "Geez! Abuse alert! So, you thinking of names yet?"

I scoffed. "No, I just figured I was pregnant _today_."

"Oh yeah...well, may as well tell him tonight because I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now." I sighed, frustrated. How I hated how things traveled.

"I'm not worried about people knowing. I'm worried about the **OTHER** people who might be finding out at this very moment who are with the most dangerous Legilimacy casters _ever!!_ Do you know what could happen?!" My hands were gripping George's shirt, tugging him. "He could find out from the others, he could summon me for some reason, challenge me to a duel, I'd refuse but he'd force me to, I'd have to fight, he'd kick my ass, and my child would be mortally hurt!! I don't want that to happen." George's eyes were full of pity and fear.

"And you know what else that could happen?" There was silence for a moment, I continued. "He could torture my friends; they've known the entire truth for so long and have lied to Voldemort himself! He could punish them severely for doing that and not obeying him! Everything could go wrong!" I felt hot tears streaming down my face.

I wrapped my arms around George, just crying and venting. I had been thinking these thoughts all day; ever since I found out I was pregnant. George hugged me, squeezing me slightly before he let go.

"It'll be fine. None of us here would ever let that happen. Now, you need to clean yourself up before he gets suspicious." I gave him a slight smile as I walked up the stairs, stopping for a moment though.

"Thanks George, you're an awesome brother-in-law."

He scoffed. "Oh I already _knew_ that."

I smacked him on top of the head and went up stairs. "Doofus."

I stood outside of Fred and mines now bedroom door and hesitated. I didn't know how to tell him, how I SHOULD tell him. I was already freaking out but I used all of my strength to calm myself down and courageously opened the door. Fred was at the desk writing a letter. He turned around and smiled at me, I was only staring at the floor.

"Hey Ellie, what's the matter?" His smile had quickly disappeared and his voice changed immediately to concern. He got up from his chair and embraced me. "Ellie? What's the matter? You don't look so good."

"Oh, I'm fine Fred." I forced out a laugh.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Really? Then why are you acting all weird?"

"I'm acting weird? Huh..."

"Ellie..." He lifted my chin and stared at me. I clutched my stomach lightly. I felt ill and that wasn't good. I pulled away from him and walked to the bathroom, really quickly.

"I'm gonna be sick!" I slammed the bathroom door and hugged the toilet immediately. Fred opened the door and held my hair back as I continued to puke for at least a whole minute. When I felt that everything was out of my system, I brushed my teeth and sat on the floor.

"See? I knew you weren't alright."

"I'm sick." I muttered as I put my head on my knees.

"But you hardly ever get sick and I've never known you to throw up. Face it; I'm right because we've known each other forever."

_"This is it, I might as well tell him right now. I can't stall any longer."_

"Fred Hun, I have something to tell you. I-I'm....pregnant."

Fred stared at me with wide eyes. First I thought he was going to flip out in a bad way and start apologizing and everything but, then I saw the light shine in his eyes and a creeping smile appeared on his face.

"Seriously? That's wonderful!" he cheered as he embraced me again and kissed my forehead. "I can't wait to-"

"Don't bother. I'm pretty sure EVERYONE knows now."

"So I was the last one?" I nodded.

"Well that sucks, but I don't care! I'm going to be a father!" he smiled. He swept me up in his arms and went downstairs to the meeting room. Everyone usually had a meeting in there every night and so when we burst through the door he announced it. "We're having a baby!"

I smiled sheepishly as we were bombarded with comments of congratulations and all that jazz. I was happy of course but, then again I had a small wish that I would lose my child before it was born. As cruel as that sounds, it would have been best if that were to happen. For all I knew, Voldemort could already know of my child's whereabouts. I hoped not.


	19. Being Pregnant Sucks

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley Love Story) 19**

As I suspected, Hermione and the gang had notified the others of my....surprise. Cheryl and Danni were excited and couldn't wait to see me; which of course, the next two weeks, they had found an excuse to come and see me without me 'being discovered'. It had been a month and a half actually and I could feel a bump starting to protrude out now. This made me panic.

"What am I going to do guys?! What if Voldemort calls me soon for...I don't know, an update or something?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "We told you already, he's not worried about what the Order is doing, he's more worried about Harry finding out about Draco and what he's doing."

"Which he really doesn't know what he's doing but growing suspicious of course." Danni added.

I sighed. "Well, I kind of told Harry to not be so hard on Draco. I didn't tell him what he would be doing so...I'm pretty sure he's going to be wondering. Anyways, Voldemort could just call me up any time for no particular reason."

"He won't do that, trust me. He wouldn't risk losing one of his 'followers' Ellie."

"Not unless he wanted to destroy you." Danni added again. Cheryl shot her a glare.

"Wow, thanks Danni." I groaned as I ate a slice of pizza with a side of wings and chips and salsa.

"Don't worry about it Ellie. He'll never find out." Danni waved at me.

"Really? He won't notice me getting fat and rounder? He won't notice this giant protruding bump on my stomach like in that movie Alien? When the Alien is getting ready to burst out of the person's stomach and just go on a rampage killing people?"

Cheryl laughed. "That is one funny movie."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on guys, seriously! I need help here. Wasn't there a spell some of the girls used to use from keeping themselves from getting pregnant?"

"Yeah, but you're already pregnant so don't you want to keep yourself from being found out you're pregnant?"

I nodded to them. "Yeah, but there is a spell for that, I just don't remember what it was." That's when they both stopped and stared at me with huge smirks and their faces all brightened up.

Next moment, I find myself at the Magical Library of All Spells Magical. We went searching through all pregnancy books and sex education books but, we didn't find anything. Then, I was just flipping through some old book titled _"Girls Secrets"_when I stumbled upon some valuable information.

"Hey guys! Look, I think I found it. This was written by some lady who used to go to Hogwarts. She's written about all different kind of secret spells that she created herself." We lingered over the book and wrote down the stuff I needed.

"Damn! I wish we would have known about these spells when WE were in school. Man, now it's too late."

"I know what a shame." I laughed as we left the library.

We all pouted but, it was just fun knowing all of those things. Spells on how to use magical protection, making yourself invulnerable to infections, just everything any whacky, crazy girl might want to use in her experimental days.

When we got back to Grimmauld Place, Fred and George were there. Everyone else was gone for the day doing chores or working or spying; one of those sorts.

"Hello boys. Long time no see eh?"

"Seems that way." George implied.

"Where did you girls go?" Danni explained the whole story and when we got to the library book part, the guys mouths fell.

"Well for crying out loud! Wish we would have known that when WE were in school." George scoffed.

"THAT'S WHAT WE SAID!" Danni laughed. Fred held me in his arms as I told him of the spell I discovered to make my stomach invisible to everyone but me so it wouldn't seem like I was pregnant.

"Well, that's good. Don't worry about it. He won't find out a thing."

_"I hope not."_

**_~*~Seven Months Later~*~_**

"Ugh…"

"You're going to hurt your back walking like that Hun."

"You know what? Kiss my ass. You try walking straight upwards with a freaking giant weight weighing you down in the front!"

"Sorry but, you know it just looks abnormal of you to slouch forward like that when you walk. Remember the spell babe. Everyone will just think something's wrong with you."

I finally made it up the steps which was a huge workout for me. I waddled to my bedroom which Fred walked ahead of me and opened the door. When I got to the bed, I plopped down on it, trying to regain my breath back.

"Ugh, I feel fat!"

"You aren't fat, it's just our kid."

"I know that! But I feel like an oversized walrus!" I cried out.

"But you aren't. You're the skinniest person I've ever met."

I glared at my husband. "Oh? So am I anorexic now?!"

Fred sighed. "No, I'm not calling you anorexic and I'm not calling you fat either. You have the most perfect body in the world."

I was annoyed, hot, cold, tired, and hungry. Actually, it wasn't me who was hungry but my baby.

"Yeah yeah yeah. At least I have no stretch marks."

"I would think not. You go through a whole bottle of aloe and cocoa butter in just three days."

"I want to make sure I don't get any!"

"What's with all the screaming??" Hermione and Ginny, followed by Harry and Ron poked their heads inside the room.

"Elise? You're pregnant? You don't look like it." Ron examined. I rolled my eyes.

"Ronald, I explained this to you already. She used a spell to hide her belly just in case she ever got called by...Voldemort." I smiled a little at Hermione's struggle still to say his name. It was Spring Break for them and they were here visiting for the week.

"Well, God forbid that I be summoned all of a sudden for some particular reason."

We all caught up with each other and what was going on at school. Nothing out of the ordinary...for me at least. I already knew what Draco was doing and it sort of surprised me that Harry actually asked me to tell him what it was he was doing. I didn't of course and I told him that he might find out soon enough which might make him upset. He didn't know what I meant, which was good, but, I dismissed the whole conversation. At dinner, Caim was under the table, speaking to me.

_"So, half a month more and you'll have a little one of your own. How special is this!?" _

_"Pretty special." _

_"Well, hopefully, nothing bad happens that causes you to be in danger, or endanger you and your child." _

_"Caim..."_

_ "Well, you never know. It can't hurt to be prepared or too careful right?" _

_"I suppose not." _

_"Now, how about you toss me some food? I haven't eaten in three days!" _

_"Why not?" _

_"There's nothing to eat around here! All of you people lock it up in the fridge and I can't turn into any other animal to open up the fridge without freaking someone out."_

I sighed as I plopped down some mashed potatoes and threw a roll under the table as well. _"You're welcome you ungrateful thing." _

_"Morpher FYI."_

I rolled my eyes as I ate my enormous amount of food. When dinner was over, Fred and I went upstairs like always. As soon as I entered the room, I groaned and clutched my hand. Fred helped me to the bed as I sat there moaning.

"Elise what's wrong?!" He asked all frantic and panicky. I looked down at my left hand at my pointer finger where that dreadful thing was. It glowed and burned my skin. I stared up at Fred with tears in my eyes.

"No..."


	20. His Cruel Plan

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley Love Story) 20**

"No...this isn't happening." I cried into Fred's chest. Everyone was in the room, looking at me with sorrowful eyes.

"You don't know what he's going to do though. Maybe he's just checking on you. Maybe he's just going to test you on your allegiance." Hermione tried to come up with explanations.

The burning on my finger was unbearable and the only way to stop that was to go immediately to him. I pulled myself away from Fred and walked away from everyone. I took out my wand and pointed it at the group. All of them were wide eyed.

"Elise-"

"No, I'm going. None of you can stop me. I don't care what happens right now but, if I don't show up, I'm as good as dead anyways." Before anyone could say anything else, I had apparated.

I found myself in the ever so familiar office of the basement of Draco's house. There, sitting in his throne looking chair was my master, my lord Voldemort. I bowed to him as I stood in front of his desk. He was staring at me with a sickly smile. I struggled to keep a cool composure and a straight face. I could feel my hands quivering behind my back.

"Elise, how are you my dear girl?"

I cleared my throat, afraid that it too would be shaky. "I'm fine my lord."

"Any news you would like to inform me of? Anything exciting happening lately with the Order?"

I looked straight into his eyes, freaking out in the inside. "Nothing exciting my lord. The same old procedures as usual. Trying to figure out what they're up to my lord."

He folded his fingers underneath his chin. "Really? That's not what I've seen." I felt an itching on my head. Then it started to burn.

"Are you alright my dear? Care to take a seat?" he appointed me to a chair. I eagerly sat down in one and clutched my head. I then gasped when I saw the image of Fred and me with a baby.

"You can't hide things from me Elise." he had gotten up from his chair and knelt down beside me.

"You see, ever since I appointed you to wear that ring," he touched my finger.

"I've been able to see everything from inside your mind. I thought you were smarter than this. I half expected you to cut off your own finger. Haven't you noticed your powers depleting?" I looked up and glared at him; tears streaming down my face.

"Now now, don't give me that look. I had to keep an eye on you didn't I? Especially since I've known about you and that Weasley boy."

I cleared my throat, still glaring at Voldemort as I wiped my face with the back of my hand. "So, what do you plan on doing to me? Kill my child? Take it from me? Or kill two birds with one stone?"

He laughed. "No my dear girl. I've planned this from the very beginning. You see, I knew all along you would marry that boy. I've always known you had a fancy for that kid. Even Lucious knew that the way you acted around them was...different."

"So get to the point. What do you plan to do?"

He sighed as he placed a cold slim hand on my shoulder. "Oh it would be a waste to kill you or your child. You two are very powerful and still useful to me. No, what I have in mind is much more horrible."

I cringed back in my seat as he let me in on his conniving plan.

**_Later that night..._**

When I arrived back at Grimmauld Place, I was greeted with waiting eyes. I stared at everyone as if nothing had happened.

"What?"

Fred was the first one up and grasped me gently. "What happened?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh?"

"With Voldemort? What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, that. Nothing actually. He just wanted me to give him an update." I shrugged as if it were nothing. "I don't know why I overreacted." I chuckled.

Everyone glanced at each other and stared at me with questioning eyes.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry about me. I am tired though. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to not flinch when you feel this baby kicking." I smiled as I rubbed my stomach. "Well, time for bed. Good night everyone."

Before anyone could say anything else, I just apparated into my room and walked to the shower and turned it on. I heard another small pop and I knew that was Fred, following me.

"Elise, are you sure you're alright? This is the longest time you've ever been over there." I opened the bathroom door a crack.

"Fred, can we not talk about this? I told you that everything was fine. He wanted me to stay for dinner and I only agreed if I could see my friends also. So, I stayed because he agreed. Look, Hun, I'm really tired. I just want to shower and get to bed." I looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

He sighed. "I'm sorry; I just worry about you every time you go over there. Especially ever since our baby happened."

I smiled. "I know. I'm fine, really." I blew him a kiss as I closed and locked the door, also putting spells on it to hide my real emotions.

I sat in the tub; water filled as high as it could go, weeping as I held my stomach. I cried and cried. How can one person be so cruel? Was he even human? I didn't think so. Only a monster could think up of a plan such as that. Everyone would be involved....what a disaster this would be. I knew my baby would be alright, I just didn't know if I would ever be forgiven for doing such a thing. *sigh* Why must everything in my life be full of complications, sorrow, and pain?


	21. Dead & Rejoining the Dark Side

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley Love Story) 21**

It's been five months already since that meeting with Voldemort. What a dreadful day and what's worse....Dumbledore died. I knew that was coming. I saw it in Draco's mind. He's on the run now and in hiding as is Snape. Snape actually killed him for Draco because he couldn't do it. I knew he wouldn't be able to, he's such a chicken but, I'm glad he didn't. Harry still hates Draco, even after I explained how I saw that coming. Harry doesn't speak to me anymore but, that doesn't really bother me. Hermione understood why I couldn't have intercepted that vision. It would mess up the course of fate.

Anyways, I had gone to the funeral at the school, as did a lot of people that showed up. None of my friends of course though, and everyone gave me strange and dirty looks while I was there.

_"Just like old times at school."_ I told Caim.

Caim I hadn't seen in many months. He'd disappear for long periods of time which worried me since I couldn't speak with him when he was far away.

_"You'll probably receive those looks forever since, stereotyping is popular and just because you were in Slytherin."_ he yawned as he curled up with me and my four month old baby, Lola.

_"So, the time is soon isn't it?" _

_"Yeah, that's the whole plan." _

_"When is that supposed to take place?"_

I frowned at him for a long time. His green-yellow tinted cat eyes mesmerizing mine. _"Tomorrow."_

Caim shook his head. _"Wow, how is this going to play out?" _

_"Well, I'm supposed to be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, just me by myself. Fred and George are closed on Thursdays so that's why I'm going then. There's going to be a copy of me walking around. I'll be walking towards the forest and that's when my double and I will switch places. My friends will be in the woods waiting for me. Then, they'll all wreak some havoc and sadly, they have to kill some people to make it look convincing. Muggleborns of course and me. The story will be that my double will be trying to save a muggleborn but I get killed in doing so.'_

Caim mewed. _'Are you ready for the heartache?'_

I sighed, kissing my baby on the forehead. _'More ready than I'll ever be.'_

_**The next day...**_

"What are you going to Hogsmeade for?" Fred quizzed.

"I just need some alone time. Girl time you know? I've been taking care of Lola all this week because you insisted you two did over time just because school is starting again and you know how all the young kids give you a lot of sales." I pouted.

"Ok ok, I admit it; we wanted the sales, but just to get ahead anyways. I promise I'll take good care of her." Fred cooed as he grabbed Lola from me and cradled her.

"You better, I'll have to kill you if you didn't." I joked. I gave him a long kiss goodbye, knowing that this would be the last time I would see him....for a long time. I then apparated out of the place I used to call 'home'.

_**Later...**_

Caim had followed me, knowing that he would be my greatest comfort. As I walked casually around Hogsmeade, slowly getting to my destination, I kept a watchful eye on anyone who looked like they were spying on me. I made it into the woods, not seeming suspicious as I met up with my friends and some of the other Older Generation Death Eaters.

"Wow Elise! You don't even look like you popped out a kid; still the same looking." Adrian laughed.

I punched him in the stomach. "Yeah I missed you too."

"So? Where's my god daughter?!" Cheryl whispered excitedly. I reached into my pocket and out came a picture of my pride and joy.

"AH!! She looks just like you!" Danni exclaimed as everyone crowded around the picture.

"Yeah, that may be, but I bet when she gets older, she'll act just like Fred."

"God forbid." Montague rolled his eyes."

I snickered. "So, where's my double? There's something I got to put on...'me'."

They brought out the double which looked exactly like me. It sort of freaked me out. I whipped out a copy of my wedding ring necklace and made....'myself' put it on.

"Alright, Elise, you're going to stay here with Blaise. When we're done, we're all apparating back to HQ." I nodded. Everyone stalked off as they put on their masks.

Blaise hugged me. "I'm sorry that you have to do this Ellie."

I shrugged. "It's for the safety of my loved ones and friends. Even though, there's a chance of them dying anyways. I just hope this war ends soon."

We both stood there in silence, waiting for it all to begin. Not five minutes later, shouting, panic, and screaming all arose at once. Caim was sitting right by my side in a husky form. When everything started to calm down somewhat, that was our time to leave. I grabbed hands with Blaise as we apparated into HQ. Everyone was there as we arrived.

"Well done, well done." Voldemort clapped. "Now, we wait for the newspaper." His wicked eyes flashed to mine and gave me a sinister smirk.

"Here," Montague handed me my new uniform. "We still have your old training clothes. You're going to have to retrain."

"Wow! What great fun! Thanks guys!" I exclaimed sarcastically which made a few chuckle. Everyone shut up when Draco appeared. He looked disheveled; dark, saggy eyes with black circles. He looked like a raccoon. Before I could open my mouth, I was summoned by Moldy-Voldy.

"Come here child."

I sauntered over to his office and stood before him. "Yes my lord?"

"You don't need that ring anymore." he leaned towards my hand and slid off the ring that had always burned me so.

"I'm going to be marked, aren't I?" It was a rhetorical question but he answered of course with a nod.

"You're dismissed. I suggest you get started on that training of yours." I bowed and exited.

**_Later that night...._**

We had a formal ceremony, welcoming me back to the group and also re-welcoming Snape. Voldemort was now making a speech which I wasn't really listening to but, until my name was being called, I snapped back to reality.

"Come up here Elise." Voldemort summoned me.

That stupid sly smile plastered onto his face as he took my left hand. My arms were exposed of course; do to my black and green colored halter top dress.

"Tonight, we celebrate the joining of one of the most valuable fighters we could have. I would like you to do something Elise." Voldemort leaned down to the side of my right ear. "Focus on everyone's minds and try to read them."

"But I-"

"Do it." I rolled my eyes as I followed his instructions. It was a good three minutes until I started hearing things in my head all at once.

_"What the hell is my Lord doing?" _

_"I wonder what he just whispered to her." _

_"Why is she even back here? Stupid god daughter."_

I looked up at Voldemort who smiled. "Thank you my lord." I whispered.

_"He gave me back my powers?"_

Immediately I felt a border enclose my mind. It felt like a thick metal wall surrounding my thoughts. I felt more powerful than ever.

"Now, let Elise Richards _Weasley_ become one of us." I hadn't noticed the pain until it was already over. I had been branded like a cow. "You may sit back down. Now that our force is even stronger, this war won't last much longer. Now, let us feast."

After the dinner was over, I went up to my old room, showered, and lay in bed. I wondered about my family and friends. How were they taking this? I'm positive they were going to throw me a funeral. I wouldn't even be able to attend my own funeral. How ironic. I died, yet I won't be attending my own funeral. These next eight months that are coming up are going to be full of pain and heartache. I hope I was able to take the fist blow. I dreaded tomorrow.


	22. As The Days Go By

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley Love Story) 22**

When I woke up the next day, I felt groggy. My eyes were puffy and swollen. Had I cried during my sleep?

_"You did actually. You were crying a waterfall." _

_"Sorry." _

_"Don't worry about it. I only woke up about...oh, ten times."_

I rolled my eyes as I went to the bathroom and cleaned up. I put on my training uniform as I headed downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was already up, crowded around Theodore who was reading the paper. I leaned against one of the columns in the dining room with my arms crossed, staring at this view.

"Wow, that bitch Pansy Parkinson said that? I ought to go hex her right now! I know where that pug lives!"

"Hey, I'll come with."

"No guys, lets wait for Ellie so she can take her out first. It's always funny to see Elise make her cry." I cleared my throat and everyone whipped their heads towards the sound.

"OH! Hi Elise." Blaise greeted as everyone went back to their seats.

I nodded to each of them as I grabbed a plate and served myself some sausage, eggs, bacon, toast, and milk. "So, what DID Pug face Pansy say about me in the newspaper?" I raised an eyebrow with a somewhat amused face.

"Come on, we all know you got your powers back. We can feel you in our heads." Adrian stated.

"Yeah but, I'd rather either hear it or read it myself instead of look into your minds. It's exhausting really." I shrugged as I shoved a forkful of eggs into my mouth.

Draco tossed me the paper. "See for yourself."

I put down my fork and read the front page:

_**Death Eaters Strike Out**_

_"Yesterday at Hogsmeade, around eight in the morning, an attack of Death Eaters killed ten mugglebornes and one witch. The bodies have been identified-"_ I skimmed this part and found my name. _"-the witch being Elise Richards Weasley, daughter of former deceased Death Eaters. Ironic this is that the Death Eaters would go and kill one of their own that they would have known of, seeing that her parents were in league with You-Know-Who. Her husband, Fred Weasley denies that 'she was never in league with You-Know-Who because she was never marked.' Another comment comes from Hermione Granger saying that 'Just because her parents were Death Eaters, doesn't mean that she agreed to what they were doing.' Also, Pansy Parkinson, a girl who was in school with her and shared the same dorm commented 'It's a bit ironic because all of her friends' parents were Death Eaters. Maybe it's a possibility some of them joined up and Elise pissed them off and they got their revenge. No one can deny that that is a possibility.' This is a tragic story of these deaths and that they should be mourned. It must be hard for each family, especially for the Weasley's, seeing as how the mother, Elise Richards, has left behind a young daughter. This just comes to show that You-Know-Who is back and is making it known."_

Nothing made me sad but, that comment that Pug face Pansy made pissed me off. I set aflame to the newspaper. All the boys cracked up and the girls snickered. I stood up abruptly.

"That's it. Where does that bitch live? I'm going to kill her myself!"

"OH! I do! Let's go." Cheryl grinned.

"Now now, let's not be hasty. We mustn't spill blood of the pures." Lucious spoke as he entered the dining room.

"She's a MUTT Lucious. Not a pure bred."

Montague and Adrian were still cracking up.

"Maybe so but, you have better things to do."

I pouted as I sat back down.

_"I'll take her out for you. What'll it be? Poisonous snake, spider, leech? I'll suck her dry. OH! What if I turn into dragon form and torch her to death?!" _

_"Caim, you're sounding too excited about this." _

_"I hate that fat cow. I'll do it. You just say the word." _

_"No, not now. I'll let you know though."_I heard Caim sigh and grumble to himself but I ignored him.

All of these past seven months had been chaos. Going around and killing innocent people, causing havoc and trying to gather all matters of evil were exhausting. Sometimes I would actually catch a glance of Fred or someone from the Order and I just feel a knife slice open my heart and a river of pain flow out of me. I always struggle to keep the tears back and invisible from everyone.

That's when I made up my own spell to disperse of your tears. Amazing right? I've had so much free time that I actually studied how to create your own spell. I also started to make a book of all the spells I had discovered and learned, also made up as well; instructions included and with full length pictures. I would make sure I gave this to my daughter.

Here I sit though, in the library, all alone while others are out doing their dastardly deeds. It wasn't my turn to go out so I was stuck at HQ. There was a squeak of a creaking door and I knew someone was coming in.


	23. Preparing for Battle

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley Love Story) 23**

As I peeked over the top of my book that I was reading, I saw Snape approaching me. I raised a questionable eyebrow and was about to ask him something when he put a finger to his lips. I closed my mouth and closed my book. He sat down in a chair next to me, then looking around the room.

"Is this place secure?" he asked.

I nodded. "Spells and hexes. No one really comes in here except me." I shrugged.

"You've always been a smart one Elise. Now, I'm going to tell you something that I'm sure you aren't aware of." As I sat there, Snape taking his time to get to the point, I was eager to know what it was he had to say.

"Potter and his two friends aren't at school this year."

I was shocked immediately. "Why?"

"There were these Horcruxes that the Dark Lord had placed a bit of his soul into."

I gasped. "I heard about that from Harry. Something about that diary he found his second year."

"Yes, that was one of the seven Horcruxes. Dumbledore and he had been researching the other Horcruxes ever since the beginning of his sixth year. I understand that they had destroyed all of them except two. That is what Potter and his friends have left to find. I have been secretly helping him."

"Wait wait wait. Hold the phone. Why would you be helping Harry after you killed Dumbledore?"

Snape sighed. "I really thought you would have been able to see that Elise."

I pointed to my head. "I didn't have my powers at that time." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, the point is that, I killed Dumbledore at his request. It was all in his plot, his scheme to help Harry. There is certain significance about the wand he had that relates to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord doesn't know that by killing the person who had that wand would become its owner. The Dark Lord needs this wand but with this wand," Snape showed me the delicate looking magical stick. "he would have to kill me in order to be able to use it."

"So, that's why you took the wand from Draco and killed Dumbledore?"

"Precisely."

I was puzzled though. "Why on Earth are you telling me this?" I saw the image in my head and I flinched. "Why?"

"I've done enough in this whole charade."

"That doesn't mean you should let yourself be killed!"

"It doesn't matter. I've done a lot of evil things and good to repent for that." He got up and headed towards the door, leaving me still puzzled.

He stopped and turned to look at me. "Make sure you know what you're dong before you make any rash decisions. It could cost you yours or someone else's life." Then he left.

After that, I just sat there in the library, thinking. Just thinking of the war that was coming and the lives of all the people I knew that would be fighting. When would this even be taking place? Voldemort had failed to mention that date to us, the younger generation. I had a feeling that it was going to take place during school hours. All of the kids would be in danger. I balanced the choices in my head, what was the right thing to do. I had already lied to the love of my life and my other friends. I betrayed them for real this time. What else was I going to do that might hurt someone else I love or care about?

I knew what I was going to do, and it was going to be the right decision and I was going to make it for me and me alone.

**_The next day..._**

"You all will be put into separate groups when you distract the school. Then the more experienced will come into play." I rolled my eyes at my 'dear old friend' Fenrir Greyback. He was giving orders to all of us young people.

He snapped at me though. "Do you have something to say Elise Richards?!"

I coughed after getting a whiff of his breath. "Yes, do you brush your teeth because you smell like a pitiful dog."

Greyback raised up his hand to slap me when Voldemort spoke. "Relax my dear friend; she is of no use to us if she is damaged."

Fenrirs growled at me and whispered into my ear. "You better watch your back child, because if I see you betray us or defy the plans, I am given order to kill you."

I smirked at him. _"Good, I'll be waiting to kick your ass."_

He snapped at me once again, a failed attempt at making me flinch.

_"Caim..." _

_"Don't worry, I gotcha."_

_**The day of the war...**_

We were split into three different sections. There was Draco's group coming from the left side of the school, there was Adrian's group coming from the back of the school, and then there was Voldemort who was in the Forbidden forest to the right of the school. I was with Adrian, Cheryl, Theo, and Danni. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Montague were in the other group. Only half of Voldemort's legion was going to come inside the castle. I was all ready to take action. I knew what I was going to do. It was almost a full moon out and it lit up the grounds for us all. When the moon would hang directly above us....the war would begin.


	24. Fighting for my life searching for Fred

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley Love Story) 24**

It was five minutes until the war would begin. Everyone was on edge as we all waited. I knew some of us would die and never return. Some of us would lose the ones we cared about and loved. But what can you do? That's what wars do. They take all of the people whose times were done or, the people whose time came too soon. Who knows who will be leaving us this massacre of a night? I couldn't even see that. I couldn't even tell. I would hate to lose any of my friends, but I already knew.....

Adrian touched my shoulder lightly, which made me jump. I wasn't aware of my surroundings. "You ok Ellie?"

I sighed as I stared into his eyes. "No."

"Good, because if you said otherwise, I would have thought you went bonkers."

A flash of a smile appeared on my face for a split second. "You guys, before we all go our separate ways....I just wanted to say-"

"Elise, we know what you're going to do." Cheryl whispered. "We're all right behind you. We were able to communicate with the others and they have mentioned our names to the others and they know that we're going to be rebelling." I looked at Danni and Theo who both nodded.

"You guys are the best family I've ever known and had. I hope you all are careful and don't lose any limbs...or your lives." I choked up.

Cheryl came and gave me a hug. "YOU be careful. We know that Fred is going to be here."

I looked at her. "You didn't tell them I was alive?!"

"....No." I balled up my fist in anger.

"Elise, relax. You see it was something we didn't mention but, we thought you should do it yourself after we realized we actually SHOULD have told them." Adrian flinched slightly as I punched him.

"You guys, I can't believe you'd leave me out of that!"

"First of all, it was all for Fred's sake. Hermione told us he was very upset but, he was speaking of revenge and everything. So we thought that he'd have his head more in the fight than worrying and trying to find you in this messed up battle."

I sighed, understanding and letting it slide. "No, but now I'll be worried about him."

We all saw Draco's group off in the distance already making a march.

"It's time. Good luck you guys." Adrian started at a jog, Theo and Danni behind him. I grabbed Cheryl's arm.

"Cheryl, I don't want you to ask questions or think about this during this fight but, there's a journal I have back at Malfoy's place, hidden in the library at the very top of the back row hidden in a corner. Inside is a letter for everyone to hear. The journal is for Lola. I want you to give it to her in case something happens. You're going to be her Godmother. Everyone else is either their Aunt or Uncle and that includes EVERYONE. Got it?"

I saw her eyes grow wide and then realization, then the tears started forming. She embraced me as she knew what I knew then. "You're the best sister I've ever had."

"Good luck in life Cheryl."

Those nightmares I used to have…I knew what they were warning me of finally.

I apparted to the already beginning battlefield. There were giants smashing people, the kids of Hogwarts fighting back. Red and green flashes of light blinding my eyes.

"Expecto Patronum!" I hollered as my animal, a wolf, appeared and took flight onto the battle ground, taking down 'fellow' Death Eaters.

I saw George about to get double teamed by the Carrows when I aimed my wolf after one of them, I killing Alecto with the killing curse. George looked like he was about to die just from seeing me.

"No way, Elise?! What-You're dead!"

I slammed George down into the ground. "George, I have to make this a quick explanation. That night I saw Voldemort, he made me fake my death or else he was going to kill Fred and all of you in front of me. So I took the drastic measure. I couldn't tell any of you. I'm alive and I'm real, you aren't dreaming and you aren't dead. Now, where is my baby?"

"Umm...Lola is with Tonks' parents."

"Where's Fred?"

"I'm not sure. I think he's inside the castle." I then sprinted off without another word.

All along the way, I was helping fellow school mates and other friends. I helped Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood escape from a giant. I also helped Seamus Finnegan take down some Dementors; each of them in shock of seeing me.

I then saw Fenrir Greyback off in the distance take down Pansy Parkinson. I felt a bit sorry for her because no one should die at the hands of that mangy mutt. I shot a fire curse at him, making him stare up at me from his kill. He grinned with a sinister smile.

"So, tonight is that night huh kiddo?"

"That's right you mangy, poor excuse for a wolf. Let's have a go." I laughed as he launched himself at me as I aimed my Patronus at him, making him have a scuffle with my wolf.

As I tried to get a shot at Fenrir, I was hit from behind from someone, making me fall to the ground. My focus on my Patronus dissipated into the air and Fenrir took charge on me. I scurried to my feet, trying to focus on a spell to stun or kill Fenrir, but he attacked too soon and knocked me down. His massive wolf claws dug into my shoulders, making me squeal with pain.

"I'm going to kill you girl, nice and slow." Just as he was about to take a chomp at my neck, I found him hovering in the air above me.

A dragon, holding Fenrir in its mouth, chomps down on the werewolf; blood dripping onto me as the dragon tossed the corpse.

_"I'm sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to delay." _

_"C-Caim?"_

It was Caim. He transformed into a dog and nudged me with his nose at my shoulders. He started barking and in my blurred vision, I saw Harry with shocked eyes.

"Elise? You're alive! What happened?"

"Fenrir..Greyback." I gasped as I felt the lightheadedness start to overcome my pain.

"Stay here, I'll go get help." He said frantically. He disappeared from my sight, leaving me with Caim on this battlefield. I started twitching, and then my eyes shut tight as I watched another vision play.

I saw myself entering the castle, taking down all the foes that came in my path. Then, I saw Fred; he was standing before me with shocked eyes, but not a happy shock from seeing me. It was a shock of terror and I saw myself in his reflected eyes and I stared in shock also. Then, everything went black.

I came back to reality and shot up gasping from the pain. "Caim! Fred's in trouble. I have to go!"

_"You insane!? You'll surely die from excursion!"_

"I don't care! I got to save Fred!"

As I struggled to my feet, clutching my wand in my right hand, I staggered into the castle gates, taking down all opposing Death Eaters and going to the aid of my beloved...


	25. Epilogue: The Prodigy of Elise & Fred

**\\Blinding Love// (Fred Weasley Love Story) 25**

I was frantically searching for him. I somehow had found the strength to run throughout the castle. I was on the fifth floor I think. I hadn't had any concentration for keeping track, but one goal. I had to save Fred from whatever it was that had him shocked if it wasn't me. There was a loud blast coming from behind a solid wall.

_"It's the Room of Requirement."_Caim clarified.

_"It's some of your friends escaping from inside of there but, I don't smell Fred." _

_"No, he wouldn't be there. He's inside the castle. My visions had never been wrong before. We have to keep looking!"_

As I ran back downstairs after searching all of the upper levels, I began to lose my mind and became more panicked because I hadn't found Fred yet. Another blast was heard from the hall left of the Great Hall. I sprinted down that way as I had a feeling something big was happening there. As I turned around a corner, I saw Fred and Lavender Brown trying to fight off Macnair and Goyle's dad.

"Ricosempra!!" I hollered at Macnair who bashed into Goyle's dad as they both collided with the stone wall.

Lavender didn't look back but continued on her path of where the blast came from. Fred though, turned around to see who had saved him the trouble of those two. As his eyes came in contact with my weary ones, I felt myself fall against a wall trying to catch my breath.

"Elise!" He caught me and held me up against the wall as he embraced me tightly. I ignored the pain for the moment from my wolf attack and hugged him with all the energy I had left within me.

"You're alive?! How is that poss-"

"Voldemort had threatened to kill all of you in front of me if I didn't fake my death." I breathed out.

He caressed my face and gave me a long, fiery, passionate kiss as the cloud of dust slowly disappeared. "I'm just glad...you're alive." I half laughed. "I had a vision that you were going to die and then I had a vision that you were shocked about something but not me." I huffed.

He then took notice of my wounds. "What happened to you?" he asked concerned.

"Fenrir Greyback." I coughed harshly and spit up some blood, clutching my stomach.

Fred stared at me in horror. "You're injured badly. We have to get you out of here and find Madame Pomfrey somewhere."

Fred tried to grab my arm but I stopped him. "Fred, I don't think I'll make it. We don't even know where she is." I started to slouch and my breathing became even heavier and my heartbeat more erratic. Suddenly, I felt a strain go onto my body and I straightened up, staring into Fred's eyes with horror and his to mine.

_"Oh no! My vision! I'm being possessed!"_

"Fred....get away...from...me!" I struggled to speak.

I had risen up my wand and had it pointed straight at him. Tears started swelling in my eyes as I struggled with all my might to move my wand at my curser. I fought the foul words that started to creep into my mouth. I closed my eyes, sobbing a little. I felt my wand shudder with the energy that flowed through it and then escaped. I felt myself go flying through the air and then my body bashing into the wall, opposite of the person who was cursing me. Fred rushed to my side as I spewed up more blood and my badly damaged shoulders leaking out an excessive amount of blood from my shoulders being impacted from the fall. After my coughing fit was over, I struggled to breath.

"Fred, I'm dying. I-I'm dying. I can feel the blood seeping into my lungs." I coughed violently into my hand; more blood appeared there, streaming down my wrist and forearm.

"No no no. You're-No, you're fine. You're going to be alright." he started choking up. I slowly reached my hand up to his face and caressed it.

"Fred, take care of Lola. Please, move on with your life. Tell Lola silly stories about us and tell her about how much I loved her." I gasped for air, knowing that this would be my last breath. The tears wouldn't stop running and I could hardly see Fred's face.

"Fred, you're the only guy I've ever loved and I'll always...love...you." And I felt my life slip away into the darkness. Slowly I glided into the darkness, eventually finding my light and ascending into it to forever watch over everyone from above.

A few funerals had been held in one week, one for Tonks and Lupin, the other for Elise and Fred. At the funeral, Elise's letter was read.

_'To all of my family._

_ I'm sorry to say that when you are reading this, you'll know that these are the last words I'll have ever written. I had a vision a long time ago that I would die in this battle and I saw Fred's death as well but, it's not how I expected. I am sad to say that I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you sooner or at all. I'm just hoping that all of you are alive and well. What I had always dreamed of was that my two sides of great friends, pure blood or not, would become family one day. _

_ I believe that that will happen because I have seen it too. I have granted Cheryl the right of Godmother but, I consider everyone an aunt or uncle to Fred and I's child, Lola. Please, tell her of her parents and tell her of all the crazy things we've all shared together or done. I want her to know how things will have changed for her time. _

_ When she is old enough, I would like her to have Fred and I's wedding rings. We had discussed it in the past that we would have wanted our child to have them. Give it to her when she's old enough to understand when she is a grown woman. Everyone, please look out for her and listen. I have a feeling she might have possessed my powers. How funny would that be? I just want you all to know that I wish you all the best in your lives and that I love you all, my family._

_ Elise Richards-Weasley_

And so, as I watched the climatic battle scene begin to end, I found myself not up there alone for long. Like I had said, my visions were never wrong. The vision I had had about my death followed right before Fred's like I predicted. We were in each others arms soon enough and joined by Lupin and Tonks, also, along with many others from school.

I'm happy to say that none of my friends had died but, Blaise had his arm cut off from a giant. He had that sown back on though but, he can't move it normally. Montague and Cheryl got married of course, so did Theo and Danni. Draco got married to some pretty girl who had taught him not to be so snobby all the time which made me smile. As for Adrian, he had lost his loving wife right after she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Damian.

As for Lola...

**_Sixteen Years Later..._**

"Hey you guys! I can't believe you all are here!"

"You always say that Lola, every single year, holiday, birthday, I mean seriously! We're you're family for crying out loud." Adrian gave Lola a noogie.

"Stop that! You're going to mess up my hair Uncle Adrian." Lola frowned and punched Adrian playfully on the shoulder.

"Ha! Reminds me of your mother. She always punched me there." Everyone cracked up at that, remembering all the good times of the past.

"Hey guys! Teddy's snogging Victoire!" James Potter laughed as he came running off the train, waving goodbye and disappearing again into the compartment.

Lola shook her head. "He's such a retard." she sighed with a smile.

"Oh, so you aren't retarded for doing the same thing with Damian?" Cheryl raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you find out about us?!" Lola gasped as everyone started laughing.

Damian had just entered through the portal and came up giving Lola a kiss on the cheek. Lola blushed slightly and everyone just continued to laugh as Adrian winked at his son.

"If you really want to know, the kids like to spy on the older ones if you haven't noticed these past few years." Hermione giggled, Ginny joining in.

"Oh, believe me; I'll get them all back. I don't care if they're all in Gryffindor except for Scorpius, I'll make them pay. That's what I got Caim for."

Caim was wrapped on Lola's wrist in snake.

"Ha! She sounds just like Fred." George commented as everyone started laughing and reminiscing again. The whistle to the train blew, alerting everyone that it was about to take off.

"Go on now you lot, you'll all be late for school. Be good!" everyone chanted, waving off everyone who was boarding the train.

"See you all for Christmas!" Just as Lola was about to get on, she turned around to the group of adults. "You guys have something for me, don't you?" Lola raised an eyebrow, looking at the group.

Everyone gave each other quick glances with a smirk. "Yes actually, want to give you this early graduation present. They were your mom and dad's and they wanted you to have it when you were a grown woman." Cheryl explained.

She pulled out an elegant white box, tied with black ribbon. Lola untied the ribbon and opened the box to gaze at an elegant necklace hooked with two rings on it.

"They were your parents' rings." Lola shed only two tears as she hugged and thanked everyone as the second whistle blew. Everyone had their heads out the windows as they waved goodbye to their parents, for Lola, her entire family. She would once again enjoy for the last time the footsteps where her parents once walked and the adventures they experienced; their souls walking with her through the halls and guiding her for the rest of her life with their rings by her heart.


End file.
